


Prince Kurapika And Sir Leorio [Leopika Royalty AU]

by Kurophena



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gon - Freeform, Illumi, Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Kurapika - Freeform, Leorio - Freeform, Leorio Palidiknight - Freeform, M/M, Married Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Melody - Freeform, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Nicknames, Pet Names, Royalty, gon freecs - Freeform, hisoka - Freeform, killua - Freeform, kurapika kurta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurophena/pseuds/Kurophena
Summary: [These will be released as a main storyline along with some slight side storylines along with it, kinda like filler]Kurapika is a prince, and Leorio his guard; and you better believe they're loyal to one another.This is ongoing!Starring some side characters! Including:-Melody, the Bard.-Killua and Gon, the Jesters.-Hisoka and Illumi, the Stereotypical Villains.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 52
Kudos: 87





	1. Sir Leorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to put for the notes here, but I hope you all enjoy!! [2980 words]

"Leorioooooo!" A loud, young, joyful cry of the small boy bounded throughout the coridoor like a stampede; and he and his curly white-haired friend might aswell have been a stampede - considering the loud ringing of the bells on their jester-outfits and the pounding of their excited feet along the velvet, gold laced carpet.

Leorio, the man in question, was actually a boy of late teens - his hair slightly curly, but stood up without fringe or bangs. Slight sideburns that he refused to shave, and quite a tall stature, atleast 6"4. Intimidating when he acted like it, if you will- but otherwise, he could have passed as a jester, and been pretty good at the job at that.

Yet despite him being considered good-looking, right now, his face was the absolute image of nerves. Quivering lip, biting nails, shaky fingers and glinting sunglasses. The sudden yell of the young jester didn't really help calm his edge.

As soon as he heard that yell, however, he turned around in his scarlet, cotton outfit, and opened up his arms to catch the young jesters as they bounded towards him. With a stroke of luck, he caught them in his arms, managing to hold his own and not fall flat on his back, narrowly avoiding the possibility of dirtying his knighting outfit.

Leorio swung the two around before placing them down gently on their own feet on the carpet.  
"Gon! Killua- you two should be in the Prince's room right now!" Before the knighting of his new private guard, he'd need some cheering up- the recent passing of his family had brought the prince nothing but solitude and isolation.  
"Don't nag us, old man! We just got out. His butlers are getting his Highness ready now."  
"Hey! Watch that tone, mister. He is the prince, you know.." The reality of the situation just seemed to set in a bit more. "And I'm- I'm his royal guard.. his private guard, at that. Oh. Oh-"  
"Leorio!" A large, cheesy grin from ear to ear spread across Gon's face. "You're gonna do great! If it helps, the prince isn't all that strict.."  
"Not all that strict, huh.." Leorio squinted his eyes as his brows furrowed in doubt.. he was truly terrified! What if he doesn't take a liking to him? What if he gets sentenced to death at the slightest fault!? All of this anxiety built up, and up, and up, and Leorio could just feel his face reddening with the pure stress.

"Leorio! Hey.. Leorio!"  
"Old man!"  
Leorio couldn't hear. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts.  
"Oh, Gon, would you look at that! A beautiful woman! And oh, she's single!" Killua rolled his eyes and yelled, hands cupped around his mouth.  
"Huh? Wha?" Leorio came to his senses, to the sound of the snickers of Gon and Killua, and a small 'knew that'd work!'.

Leorio managed to compose slightly. Whatever happens, happens. Right? Nothing he can do about fate, after all. The prince is going through some stuff, if push comes to shove and he gets some bad experiences out of his life-long sworn dedication to the prince, at the very least he can say he tried his best and was loyal to the end for the sake of the royals. After all, it's what the Prince's parents would have wanted.. for their son to be safe.

[Churchbells begin to toll]

Leorio recognised the sound from the rehearsals.. No way, he couldn't be late to the knighting! Surely not- Gon and Killua had held him up! The little brats.. and yet, they ran right alongside him all the way to the Great Hall as soon as they also realised the time; unfortunate, to say the least. To think that messing up would be what he worried over so much, and here Leorio was now! Late to his first impression with the Prince!

"Leorio!" A small cloaked figure tappered over to him with tiny clonking footsteps, "Don't worry, the prince isn't even here yet. It's not time to be called up." The large flute in her hands was triple- No- quadruple her very height. How she could so much as carry it without knocking over every priceless ornament in the palace bewildered Leorio still, even after knowing Melody since he became a cadet as an early teen. Still, Melody had remained as the royal Kurta family's favourite bard ever since Melody herself was a young prodigy.  
"Ah-! Melody, god, I can't thank you enough! I was so worried I'd be late." "No worries here, Leorio, you're alright, but hurry! Get yourself ready to walk down the aisle when the prince is ready!"

In his mind, a cog clicked and he raced into action- making sure he looked okay and checking with every guard in sight that he looked his best. He couldn't believe this! This was really happening.. the highest honour a knight can have to the royal family. Private guard, sworn in for life. What a privilege it was, and how Leorio hoped that fate would be kind.

Some time passed- it almost seemed as if the prince took his sweet time. Even so, when he elegantly strolled down the steps of the great hall, Leorio couldn't blame him for taking so long. He was striking, truly a royal. Every step he took exuded gracefulness, and style. His refined, sophisticated demeanor seemed to change the bustling atmosphere of the onlookers in the hall in an instant - if you dropped a pin, you'd hear it. That was his ability.. the ability to shush a room, purely from his presence. His blonde hair glowing with the power of a thousand summer sunlights; eyes of gentle scarlet, with a hint of grey, that of calm, but also of nerves leaking through. Amongst all this yet, the prince bore no expression - one lacking in all emotion, solitudinous and unphased.

Leorio's jaw dropped. He had heard tales of the prince, seen his face in pictures and portraits from his youth, but never in person. Cadet and lower-ranking guards couldn't even dream of it! But Leorio had shot through the ranks so fast that he didn't even get the chance to serve the prince as a lower ranking royal guard. The fact that he was seeing the prince for the first time while receiving the highest honour a knight can receive was baffling, and frankly enough to make Leorio wide-eyed and open-jawed.

Melody nudged Leorio's calf. It was time. After the Prince's required speech, Leorio would be introduced by the prince, walk down the aisle, be knighted, then he would link arms with the Prince and lead him up the stairs back to his quarters. He had rehearsed this! Nothing could go wrong if he composed. Melody's small reassuring nudge helped in a way, it was a way of telling Leorio that she was there. Gon and Killua's wide grins and encouraging thumbs-ups from the sidelines also helped.

Melody rushed off to her placement in the hall, ready to play the ceremonial song as Leorio would be called in. Leorio clasped his hands together in front of him, and stood at the gaping doorway of the hall. He took one look down that massive aisle, and shuddered. So many people. So many eyes, and on him, no less! His time to shine was about to begin, as the Prince wrapped up his speech.

"After the passing of my parents in recent years, it became keenly aware that there was need for my own personal guard among my ranks. One to lead, and serve for life at my side; of the Knights in the garrison, one talented soldier has been chosen. A bright, shining star amongst the candidates. Today, I, Prince Kurapika Kurta of the Kurta Royal Family, will knight my private guard; and crown him Sir Leorio, of the Kurta Royal Guard."  
Leorio gulped.  
"My to-be Royal Guard, Mr Leorio." Prince Kurapika reached out an arm, sword in his left, golden chains dangling from the engrained rings on his fingers. Glistening charms glowing, mixing with the glinting sun rays from the huge glass windows of the great hall. His outfit, embroidered and bedazzled with all kinds of jewels and gems, left a clear waypoint for where Leorio was to approach.

And with that, the music began to sound. Elegant, enchanting music, one that could enter one ear, calm the mind, and drift out the other; truly the work of Melody, the Royal Kurta Family's honoured bard.

It began. An approach down the hall. The prince lowered his arm for the moment as Leorio approached, and it became daunting that the prince was looking right at him. Eyes of dark hazel, peering over his glistening sunglasses, caught sight of the gazed fixated on him. The prince was.. a lot shorter than expected. Maybe 5"7? What was Leorio thinking! This is the prince! Height is merely trivial! Petty facts and figures amongst his social standing. He held back his exasperated breaths as he finally reached the point needed, and kneeled before the prince.

An arm, outreached, covered with the golden jewels, engravings of the rings on all 5 of his fingers. The piercing red of the rubies in the rings, and the clinking of each chain as it made contact with itself and it's brethren. For a moment, Leorio was in awe of merely the jewellery's beauty, but reminisced as it was merely as if a metaphor of the Prince's actual living beauty.

A kiss, placed against the back of the Prince's hand, sealed his loyalty; connected eternally, until death do them part. He had sworn in his loyalty, and so, the sword was raised as Leorio returned his left arm to his side, and rested his right upon his knee. The sharpened blade neared his shoulder blades and collar, as it wavered with the gentlest of movements from the prince. With one movement, "Sir," and with another, "Leorio." Leorio moved his head upright, and suddenly, he did something that Melody had warned against.

Leorio was staring him in the face. His eyes had a glare of demonicness, yet a hint of warmth.. or was that just the natural reaction to the scarlet? At this moment, Leorio didn't know the answer. Luckily, in the presence of the Prince's gaze, he did not waver, much to even Leorio's own surprise.

"I knight you, Sir Leorio." The sword returned to the Prince's side. "Rise."  
He did so, and he stood before the Prince, in all his glory. Sir Leorio.  
Outstretching his left arm, he offered the handle of the silver sword to Leorio. As part of the ceremony, he accepted it gently, and bowed.  
"Thank you, my Liege," before standing upright again, and offering his angled elbow to be linked. The prince, donning his faux cloak and bejeweled crown, accepted. Linked, arm in arm, Leorio took the first step, leading the Prince to the top of the stairs. He made sure to keep a keen eye on the Prince's footsteps- he was just so elegant with each step that it could barely be heard.

Once at the top, the crowd in the great hall stood and sang a hymn for the Prince, to which he observed for merely a few moments. He did not even seem to care. It was all the same. Same hymns. Same songs. Same tunes, instruments, guards. Same walls. Inescapable palace walls, and rules.

As they walked out of the doorway at the top of the stairs into the empty coridoor, it became obvious that the prince was keenly waiting for the sound of the large clunking mahogany doors closing behind them. Low and behold, as soon as they did, the crown was off, the cloak undone - standing there merely in black trousers and a poet shirt- and- an unlinked arm. Leorio didn't even realise the unlink happen. It just did. The sight of such an expensive crown merely being dragged out of his hair by the makeshift hairclips and carried to the dresser in the room at the end of the coridoor was enough to make Leorio speechless. So much grace, dignity, and in a moment, it was stripped away with the brush of a palm and the undoing of a thread.

"Leorio, correct?" Even his voice was the epitome of a songbird's lullaby.  
"Correct, your majesty." Leorio stumbled, taken back by the sudden inquisition.  
"Drop that."  
"Pardon, sir?"  
"'Your Majesty', 'Sir', 'Liege'," The prince listed it off, as if rehearsed. He had been waiting to say this, it was just held back.  
Leorio had to take a moment to construct his answer.  
"Your majesty, it's in my training and within the policy that I refer to you as such. Even those under my standing could scold me for referring to you as anything different,"  
"Then they needn't know." All this time, the prince had had his back turned to Leorio. His straight-standing stance with the slight tilt. In this moment, however, he turned, and took his first willful look at his new guard. His new companion.

"Kurapika is quite alright."  
"But, my Liege,"  
"Kurapika. I will answer to nothing but. Make no mistake." The short blonde walked over to his dresser, dragging out hairgrips embedded from his butlers before the ceremony from his locks. "And you,"  
Leorio gulped yet again.  
"You heard the ceremony." Kurapika unbuttoned his tight shirt cuffs in an attempt to be at ease and comfy, "We're considered lifelong companions. Might aswell get to know eachother since we're practically slaves to eachothers' presence."  
"Make no mistake sir-"  
"Kurapika."  
Leorio held back a breath. One he desperately wished to release.  
"Make no mistake- Kurapika.. I-"  
"See? Wasn't so hard. Much more fluent."  
"Sir- I- Your- Li-" Leorio hunched slightly and let out that desperate breath in the form of an exasperated sigh.  
"Rolls off the tongue, does it not? Kurapika. Not prince. Not Liege. Not majesty. I'd rather be Kurapika, not some prized possession in a guarded glass case that you call a palace. Let that be known.. Leorio."  
Third time- Leorio swallowed his pride.  
"Make no mistake- Kurapika. I don't feel a slave to your presence, and I hope we can get along in the time we spend with eachother..."  
"Oh? You almost make this sound like a date, Sir Leorio."  
Leorio could do nothing but sigh under his breath. Difficult. This was going to be difficult. But he'd find a way.  
"Y- Kurapika, if I may,"  
"Don't be so formal. You may say."  
"Alright, but, if I am to call you by your name, Kurapika, then,"  
He paused for a moment, and earned the curious gaze of the prince, whose scarlet eyes had now turned to a gentle grey.  
"At least, call me by Leorio. Only Leorio. There is no need for a sir in this case."

"Hmph," Kurapika had turned back to the centre of the small, rounded table he sat by in the rounded room. A vase of crimson flowers sitting within. A somewhat kind smile seemed to appear on the Prince's face, if only for a moment. One of happiness? Or slight freedom. Even Leorio couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I'm glad you've gotten the memo. Now sit."

"But Kura-"  
"Sit."  
Difficult was definitely the right word.  
"Though you are my private guard, make no mistake that I will have my privacy. My time alone doesn't just go away since you were assigned. I understand I picked you from the Knights in training, but I-"  
"Y-you picked me!? Amongst everyone else?" Leorio blurted. Out loud. Accidentally. "Oh- my- Please, my apologies, continue,"  
Kurapika smiled slightly, looking down at the wooden surface. "To answer your question, yes, I picked you out myself. You had promise, unlike the others. Plus you just stuck out, like a sore thumb.. though I can assure you, that is in a positive way."  
Leorio felt a small fluttering in his stomach. Did he just get complimented by the prince?  
"But back to the topic at hand, you still take my orders, earlier my addressing of how you refer to me was merely in order to make sure that you understand that. You follow my orders. You do them unless your knightly rules forbid you to. Is that understood, Leorio?"  
"It is."  
"Good." Kurapika slipped the golden rings and chains from his hand, and delicately pointed towards a doorway off the side of his room. "That doorway leads to the rest of the palace, along with your quarters, just to the left as you exit those doors. Prime place to make sure I'm well guarded."  
"Am I the only guard for you around here?"  
"Heavens, no. There's more, they're just deeper into the palace, at the earlier doorways and gates. You are the one who guards me personally, by my private quarters and at all times."  
"Very well.. I think I understand, si- Kurapika!"  
Another small laugh. "You're adjusting. You'll get there."  
"Then, shall I take my leave for the night?"  
"You may. Go make yourself at home in your quarters. We can talk more tomorrow, Leorio."  
"Very well... Kurapika. Goodnight."

The hardwood glazed doors closed behind the tall man. Afterwards, probably the most joyful smile the prince has had since his parents passing spread across his lips, and it was only that of a small happy smile.  
"Kurapika." He repeated to himself in a hushed, tired whisper. "Thank you.. for listening to my request, Leorio."

"It's been about 4 years...  
Since someone actually used my real name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note!! This took so long to write so parts will probably be a lot shorter in the future but GOD I'll try to keep up this level of writing. Thank you for reading if you made it this far and I hope you enjoyed! [2980 words]


	2. Simple Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio's first day on the job, and it's already mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is greatly inspired by the Leopika royalty AU on tiktok by @/Cactopedias! Please go check them out because their royalty au gives me so much serotonin hhshdhshshs.

Sunlight peeked over the horizon, a gentle, scarlet glow covering the hills, trees and streams of the land. A warm glow, one that causes fluttering and admiration of earth's beauty upon its sight. Truly a sight to behold on an early morning summers' day, from one of the highest windows in the Kurta Kingdom's Palace.

Leorio's quarters - cozy, in all honesty, not the most 'royal', but not a room that teemed head to toe with that of a home from the normal Kurta Kingdom. It was mostly like them, sure, but it wasn't a perfect picture. It was more homelike, with parts obviously of high quality since it was a palace room- Leorio actually wondered whether Kurapika had made his personal guards' quarters to be familiar to that of someone who lived in the Kurta Kingdom, so that they'd feel more at home in the palace.

What possessions Leorio had had been stacked on his desk and shelves. All of the wooden furniture in the room was of the same wood, dark oak, with white decorations, gold trimmings and red gems to keep up the colour coordination of the palace. The red gems bedazzled upon the furniture and wall tops and skirting boards always glistened gently from the sunlight dripping through the large window. It was something in particular about that glow that Leorio found beautiful.

An armourstand in the corner of the room donned his full armour. He didn't usually wear this, he normally just wore the normal private guard outfit. Being the private guard meant you were of the highest honour.. you could command the rest of the guards within the palace! Even the captains and generals in the Kurta army! It was a position of utmost respect, the only figure above this role being the Prince, Kurapika, himself.

The silk and cotton outfit was folded neatly, ironed, and with a slight scent of lavender. It lay upon the pristine bedsheets in a perfect fold square, and his ruby brooches for the jacket were on his deskside. The gold chain connecting the brooches delicately swinging as they were lifted, or swayed in a breeze. On top of that, cuffs for the sleeves also contained rubies, keeping with the trend of red gemstones imprinted into the required jewellery and fabric.

Does the Prince dress like this daily? Leorio wondered, it would be odd of it to be so, especially considering the lack of public appearances the Prince makes. I mean, before yesterday, Leorio didn't even know what the prince looked like! Kurapika hadn't shown his face to the public in years, his appearance only being documented when he was young. Since Kurapika is now 19, obviously his appearance had to have changed dramatically since his last portrait painting, which from what Leorio knew, the last time Kurapika had one was when he was younger than 10, in a portrait starring his parents alongside their only son.

During his guard training, Leorio had seen the portrait. It was practically worshipped among his superiors, those of which were captains, generals and tutors, loyal to the royal family. Upon the passing of the king and queen, a black silk fabric was drawn over the painting, and from then on, it was barely mentioned, and just hung on the wall of the cadet guards' training quarters, collecting dust.

It was funny, in a way, when he looked back at this memory he remembered feeling odd at the fact that they didn't part that fabric so their son could be seen, after all, he was still among the living, why cover him along with his parents? It seemed a bit disrespectful, but maybe Leorio was just looking a bit too far into it.

7am. Shift starts. Put on the outfit, the brooches, the cuffs. Tie the belt around your waist and clip on the sheath, sheath the sword- and don't forget to make sure your shoes are tight on your feet, Leorio. God only knows that time they were loose and you fell in front of all your fellow cadet soldiers...

Leorio hadn't heard as much of a shift from Kurapika since he heard him heading to his private ensuite very early morning- by very early morning, he means literally an hour ago. His shift started at 7, and he guessed it was best not to bother Kurapika until the designated time, especially incase it just intruded on his time alone.

Thinking about it, the reason Kurapika is like that is probably because after his Parents' passing, he was probably hounded by guards 24/7 to make sure he was protected at all times.

It must've been suffocating for him to deal with. It's understandable he only wants one private guard at most.

Double dark oak doors towered over Leorio. He was tall, but this was next-level, maybe two times his height- and it was only the doorway to Kurapika's room! Sure, Kurapika's room is big, but that's cause he's the prince. Such large doors are practically just screaming "I'm rich". From that singular conversation last night with him, Leorio got the idea that if Kurapika had the choice, he probably wouldn't want to be so rich like this. He'd much rather not have the townspeople swoon over his mere mentioning, and just live as a humble citizen than anything else. And thinking about it, can you blame him? Leorio had to take a step back at the sight of the doors again just to take a breath, these doors were more intimidating than any foe. He just felt like they'd fall forward and flatten him, given the chance. No wonder Kurapika would probably wanna just live as some townsboy, or atleast no wonder that Leorio got that vibe from him.

With an early-morning, exasperated exhale, Leorio pushed the door open with one hand and took a look around the room. The double-layered silk and blackout curtains had been parted, tied with their backings to the side of the gaping window. The bed treated the same, the bed-curtains parted and their translucent silk glittering delicately in the warm glow of the sun.

No Kurapika in sight.. had he been in the bathroom for an hour? He did take quite a while to get ready yesterday, maybe he just needs that time to prepare himself for the day. Does he wear makeup, maybe? Leorio hadn't noticed it yesterday, but that might've been the nerves.

Using his knuckles, Leorio twisted his hand and knocked lightly on the [normal-sized] marble doorway to the ensuite.

Clunk clunk

"Kurapika? You in there?"  
No response. Leorio swallowed whatever anticipation or nervousness he was feeling- he couldn't out his finger on the emotion. He didn't even know what to respond with next- it took a lot of brainpower to remember that he wanted to be referred to with his actual name alone.

"If you're getting ready or anything, just let me know! I can wait in here, so take your time."  
Still no response. Hey, he was being nice! If he's in there, then that's just rude.

1 minute passed.  
Then 5.  
By this point, Leorio had taken it upon himself to sit on the crimson, cushioned velvet chair. Usually he'd be instructed to stand to attention outside the bathroom.. but it had been some time now. I'm sure the prince wouldn't mind, right?  
10 minutes passed.  
Then 20.  
30.  
Okay, now this is just worrying. Leorio had studied the surroundings for 30 straight minutes. 30 minutes into his shift and he's still just sitting here staring into the same decorations and gemstones.

Leorio stood, and walked with wide, irritated strides to the marble door get again.  
"Kurapika!"  
No response.  
"Are you in there or not? If you don't respond, I'm coming in."  
No response, guess that's his cue.

One side heel-kick to the lock, and the door swung open. Easier than he thought, if he was being honest. He didn't even expect it to budge, but let's not let Leorio get an ego boost over a kick just yet.

He waltzed in, and,  
Behold. No Kurapika.  
He had been waiting 30 minutes and he isn't even here.

It took a moment, but it suddenly hit Leorio.

Kurapika isn't here.

Kurapika isn't here!

It was yesterday! Yesterday Leorio was sworn in to protect him, no matter the cost, and without a single worried thought for 30 straight minutes, Leorio had sat gawking at the surroundings of the Prince's room, not even wondering why he didn't respond to his calls into the bathroom. The absolute dread filled Leorio's body, tingling his spine and sending his body dead cold. He'd messed up, big time. First day, and he's already lost the prince. Half an hour and no Prince to show for it! Not just that, but if the prince is missing, then Leorio just wasted half an hour of time that he could have spent looking for him. He could be long gone if he got out of the palace.

Suddenly the doorway wasn't intimidating. Leorio just shoved it, gaping it, making it slam against the installed doorstops as he dashed down the velvet carpet and large staircase leading to his and Kurapika's quarters. He's gotta rush now, and find the prince quickly- what if something has happened to him? What if he's hurt, kidnapped, lost or worse?

If he calls for the guards, he'll just get in trouble, but isn't worth it? This could be a matter of life and death if we're considering a kidnapping. Surely pride can wait.

Leorio dashed over the outside bridges of the palace where the wall guards patrolled, them stopping to attention at the sight of the admirable uniform he wore, slamming their spears and halberds on the bumpy stone brick ground of the platforms as he simply ran by.

He should start by making sure there's no talk of him. If he catches sight of a captain or general, he'll let them know to keep an eye out. For now, that's the best he can do without causing a kingdom-wide panic. If he were to alert them to a search, the citizens in the kingdom would soon fine out and begin to panic aswell, not just that, but thieves would surely be on the hunt if that info were to be leaked.

It took time, and a lot of running, but even after recruiting the help of the Prince's jesters, Gon and Killua, and the private Bard, Melody, there was no sight of Kurapika in the Palace. It was a miracle that Leorio wasn't questioned as to why he was away from the prince, even by the normal guards. The four of them decided to move their search to the kingdom after regrouping in the entrance hall of the palace.

By this point, Leorio had told them about how he heard Kurapika go to the bathroom this morning, to which Melody had suggested the possibility that that wasn't the bathroom door but actually the door that leads to the great hall. Kurapika's room contains three doorways, the one Leorio used that leads to the main area of the palace and to his own quarters nextdoor, the doorway to his ensuite, and the doorway to the great hall, where Leorio was sworn in the previous day. To avoid using the doorway by Leorio's quarters, causing suspicion, Kurapika could have used the great hall coridoor doorway and gone round the palace the long way while the 6am shift guards moved onto their shift, and how it could have been possible that he just slipped by them in the bustle.

It was hard to believe that the guards would let the prince slip by, but it came to no surprise at the possibility that he had some kind of outfit that could resemble the scarlet under-armour uniforms, with a slight change in hairstyle or hair accessories. God, what a sneaky brat! He was beginning to get on Leorio's nerves more than ever.

They all stopped for a moment to let out pants as they grasped their knees - hunched over and out of breath, they had been running through the palace for quite some time now, but now the four of them stood in the middle of the town plaza, trying to hold on to whatever hope they had of finding the prince with such a small group.

After some deliberation, they decided to split up to search.

Leorio took the market Street, which was bustling. It didn't help that his outfit was well known, as some women took it upon themselves to try their best to get Leorio's attention and flirt. Problem was, he knew it wasn't for him. It was just a way to get to the prince. It was tempting to wink, or flirt back, (and keep this between you and me, but he may have winked back, just a few times) but he restrained himself and kept serious for his duty.

Multicoloured overhead fabrics were strayed out over the stalls, the small narrow street becoming crowded, making Leorio squeeze through some spaces even despite the obvious movement from the citizens so he could get past at the slightest glance of his uniform. On the wooden surfaces of the stalls, there was food, trinkets, fabrics, clothing, souvenirs, valuables, gemstones, ores, and some stalls for hobbies or crafts, like art supplies or supplies for magic or witchcraft.

Leorio used to come here as a kid. It was nice to see it doing so well and being so prosperous. This scene never failed to bring him nostalgia.

"The Private Guard!" Excited shrieking ensued from a small group of girls and a few boys, "Maybe you were right! Maybe it really was him!"

Leorio's attention peaked. 'Him'? Were they referring to Leorio? He'd just have to see. Turning in their direction, sure enough, they were looking right at him. His stare was enough to make their eyes widen and faces red with blush, swooning over him.

Each looked like a normal citizen. Possibly part of the prince's fanclub? If not mentioned previously, then yes, the prince had his own fanclub. They've actually dedicated time and effort to try and picture the prince's appearance, and it was part of the reason as to why Leorio was so surprised by Kurapika's appearance when he first saw him. Blonde and short definitely wasn't what they had in mind. In their eyes, he was much taller, much broader shoulders and with short, undercut blonde hair, an obvious reference to his childhood portraits.

Though some of the group were now gesturing towards him and attempting to catch Leorio's attention, he did not pay it any mind. He kept his ears focused on their speech, or rather on the speech that mattered. A duo of two, within the group, holding parchment and quills.

"We can ask him!" One hushed, "If that was him that was spotted earlier.. then we've gotta completely rebrand what we thought he looked like!"  
The other sighed, folding his arms attempting to not crease the parchment or drip the ink. "How could we have gone so wrong! He's a lot smaller than originally imagined. I thought he'd be atleast my height..!"  
"He's still taller than some of us here, he's just average height, not stocky.."

Deep down the fact that they were valuing the prince simply on his appearance was disgusting to Leorio. Does he have no personality to these people!? Is it only his looks that matter, and whether his jaw is defined and his body at a handsome height? It didn't sit right. He's a person, too, and the fact that they rule him down to a rich, reserved, handsome man in a palace was just a materialistic value of greedy moneygrubbers who would spend their life with a man just for his money.

Suddenly there was no fear of approach.  
"Who are you talking about?" Leorio's voice was firm, solid and dignified. He made head turn at the mere first word, and the two holding the parchment turned around with slight fear yet oblivience, as if sure he couldn't be talking to them. When it clicked that he was, their faces flushed a bright red, and became a stuttering mess.

"Stop trying to speak. Take a breath." He paused as the two did so and muffled excited cries sounded from the fanclub group next to them, Leorio standing over them, his first finger tapping impatiently on his sheath. "Who were you talking about?"

"O-Oh, Sir, Uhm, one of our- one of our artists saw a blonde boy in a lace shirt go i-into the forest-"  
"When?"  
"Th-This morning, sir!"  
"And you believe it may be the prince?"  
"I do, sir,"  
Leorio sighed. "Surely you have to have proof it was him?" He began by turning his tone to a taunt. He couldn't let them know he lost the prince, but merely make it seem as if he's playing with Kurapika's fanclub.  
"Oh!" The boy perked up, "That's cause he was wearing rubies, sir.."  
"Rubies you say?" That sold it. That was definitely Kurapika. "Don't flatter your sight. Counterfeit rubies are sold daily at this market-" They're not, they're a different gem. Rubies are strictly for the royal family, but a slightly pinkish-red diamond had been on the market recently. But tell them something while you have Leorio's standing, and they're bound to believe it without question. "-Could've just been anyone trying to catch your sight. I can tell you now, the Prince is safe and in the palace."  
"Ah- I see, sir, thank you, sir.." The girl folded her parchment and placed it in a pocket, dabbing off the end of the quill with an ink-blotched handkerchief.  
It took nothing more. He had his info. Leorio tutted, and strutted away, proud of the fact that his own standing had earned such power. Though in his heart he knew he'd probably soon grow tired of this, just as Kurapika seemed to have.

The forest.  
He had no time to go and check with Melody, Gon and Killua. If they realised Leorio was no where to be found, he guessed they'd assume he'd had a lead. Trusting them with that, he made his way to the side of the town bordered by forest. Starting with small trees before turning to large ones, tall ones with huge trunks and broad branches. Leorio used to play in there with his friends as a child.. it was good to see the town again like this.

His boots trodded through the emerald grass of the forest, over out-jutting roots and nettles embedded in the dirt. Shrubs and low-hanging branches couldn't have been a bigger pain at such a height as Leorio's. They only muffled his sight. Needing to be able to see for a long distance in a forest of all places was just plain unlucky.

He couldn't even shout his name right now, but he was sure that the fanclub group went in the opposite direction of him back in the market. Maybe he was in the clear, just for a few shouts.

Nobody even called him by his real name anyway! Leorio only found it out yesterday, and from him himself. He'd be damned if even the fanclub knew it seeing as they only referred to him as 'prince' of 'his Majesty'.

Alright, what's the worst that could happen? If he's alone as they said, then there'll be no danger of it, right?

Yeah, it should be fine. One shout atleast wouldn't do much harm. Leorio sighed, taking in a small breath and preparing his vocal chords by clearing his throat, while still trodding through the vibrant green forestation.

It only took one sound, but it nearly knocked Leorio over. A soft sound, but it had the power to make Leorio's heart pound out of his chest.

"Are you here to make me go back to the castle?"  
Leorio collected himself, and looked up. And sure enough, there he was.

Kurapika, laying on a thick branch, one leg dangled lazily over the bark and one folded to rest his novel on. Not even looking at Leorio when he spoke, he just flipped to the next page. A dangling silver chain earring with a rhombus ruby on the end swayed gently in the breeze, peeking from his golden locks, which also blended with the warm sunlight, sparkling brighter than any polished diamond the palace could muster. In that moment, Leorio truly realised the true jewel of the palace wasn't any of the rubies stuck in the walls, but the prince that lived within those walls. He was the true gem.

Once again, Leorio collected his thoughts. Did he really just think about the prince like.. that? He looked down, and a small smile spread across his lips as the wildlife fluttered around them.

"Maybe." Leorio looked up and answered. He kept his arms to his sides, and was patient.

"Well, I command you not to." The blonde retorted, taking a side look at Leorio.  
Leorio scoffed.  
"Oh, so high and mighty!" He joked sarcastically, unharmfully, "I don't want to have to drag you back, your highness."

For once, Kurapika didn't correct him. It took him a moment to answer, but when he did, he didn't falter.  
"You wouldn't."  
This time, Leorio didn't answer. He let him continue.  
"Ugh." Kurapika groaned. "Actually, how old are you?"  
"I'm 20!" Leorio took slight offence- wasn't his youth obvious?  
Kurapika let out a joyous laughter, the first time Leorio had heard it. "20! You're only year older than me? You look so old!"

The book was shut by now, and though Leorio took offense, the laugh made up for it. Seeing Kurapika happy seemed to make him happy too. He was no jester, and it wasn't his job to make Kurapika happy, just to make sure he's safe, but doing such a thing as to make him laugh in such a way made more butterflies flutter in his stomach than butterflies in the forest around them.

"Shut up.." Leorio let out a groan too as he faced the ground and squinted. Of course he'd expect this kind of slander from the prince who fled the castle to read a book.

CRACK

The branch- it was giving way. Peeling at the bark of the trunk while Kurapika was sat right on it. In that moment, Kurapika's heart leaped from his chest, and not just Kurapika's - Leorio's too.

Across Kurapika's face spread a blank expression. Dread. That dread filled his body as the branch peeled more and more from the base, and in an instant, his book was dropped from the height, right as the ledge gave way and sent him hurdling towards the ground. All he could do was let out a frightened yell.

Immediately, Leorio's guard instincts kicked in, and sprung into action. He positioned himself below the branch, and waited, holding his arms outwards, ready for the impact. His eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. Anticipating the impact as the silhouette grew ever closer.

Kurapika had no clue of what had happened until moments after - but right now, he was in Leorio's arms. Leorio was holding him in his arms. He'd been caught. He'd been expecting to hit the ground, but in that moment he felt absolute warmth. More warmth than the light of the sun illuminating the literature of his book ever could.

Leorio had let out a gentle huff at the impact, and gave Kurapika a moment to realise what was going on, since Leorio could sense his panic as his hand held the small blonde's back upright in his arms. Pounding against his chest, his thundering heartbeat was a dead giveaway at his fear of what had just happened.

"..You okay?" Leorio kneeled slowly, gently, as to not alarm Kurapika, so that his knees could offer further support for the prince.  
"Yeah." Kurapika still branded a surprised expression across his face, as he let out a small, panicked, winded breath,  
"You didn't have to catch me."  
"Ha!" Leorio laughed, "It's literally my job to protect you,"  
All of a sudden, the warmth of the prince in his arms became all too real. His heartbeat had relaxed against the hand on his back, and his elbow folded under his knees held him close to his chest.

To Kurapika, being this close to someone was.. unusual. He hadn't had contact to anyone for years, apart from when guards became frantic over his safety and were obliged. It was.. weird. The small thumping of the heartbeat beneath the pristine white fabric, the support and security in his hold. Something he hadn't experienced in years, but came back to him in an instant. Something he loved, that feeling of safety and kindness from someone close. That contact, and protective love.

They were both blushing. Red.

"You can, uh, let me down now." Kurapika's eyes were wide, and scarlet twinkled in his irises, that of which he blinked away before Leorio caught sight.  
"..Yeah." Leorio lowered Kurapika, but held his arms out to make sure he didn't topple as he got to his own feet and stabilized.

"We need to head back to the palace, Your- Kurapika." Leorio nodded, turning slightly to face the route he came from that lead back to the town.  
A grin set on Kurapika's face. The blush had now faded on Kurapika's cheeks, but was still slightly prominent on Leorio's.  
"You realise that as soon as I'm seen with you, the townspeople will become aware to what I look like. You'll be mobbed in seconds." It was meant in jest, but this joke sent a shiver down Leorio's spine. Leorio had witnessed the insanity that was the obsession of the prince's fanclub.  
"Oh. Lord, that'll be a problem, huh.." For now, Leorio shoved the thought aside. So, the prince wants to joke with him, huh?

Kurapika had already started along the route back to the town. Slightly muddied book in hand.

Leorio scoffed.  
"I can carry you all the way back."  
He set up an oblivious smile.  
"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONGBSJFHSJFB. Anyway the total word count is 4382. I'm hoping to get out shorter chapters soon. Thank you for reading!


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids blurting out stuff can be funny, but not when it's feelings towards another. And to add insult to injury, feelings towards the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also inspired by @/Cactopedias' Leopika royalty au on tiktok!

The holidays. It was the end of August, so autumn was approaching quickly. It was so unusual, seeing as it had been nearly a week now since Leorio had become Kurapika's private guard.

It didn't really feel like a week. It had been a pleasure in a way - Leorio had found it fun, and felt as if by the day, he and Kurapika would grow ever closer. It made Leorio rather happy to know that he could offer the prince company that he enjoyed.

Usually during his guard holidays, Leorio would stay at Aunt Mito's, where Gon and Killua lived.

Of course, now, since he was Kurapika's private guard, he knew he probably couldn't get that time off. Despite that, when he saw Mito getting groceries at the market one day in passing, he mentioned the fact that this time around he probably wouldn't be able to come.

Low and behold, what did she do? She wrote a letter to the royal guard barracks requesting time off for Leorio. Of course, it didn't exactly go down well at first. Though the captains and generals are below him, they sure know how to put their foot down and throw Leorio around a bit, since they knew he wasn't exactly the type to immediately stand up for himself if confronted, only if it were to not benefit him as much. 

And to add insult to injury, Kurapika decided to take it upon himself to search for Leorio while he wasn't by his side. Stumbled right into the Royal Guard meeting room while they were scolding Leorio for even considering dropping his guard around the prince.

Leorio had known since his ceremony just how much Kurapika could change the atmosphere of a room in an instant, but within moments the guards were stood to attention. They hadn't expected him to come to such a meeting he wasn't even informed of - the prince usually never interfered with guard matters, considering that was Leorio's job. He remembered it clearly:

"What's all this? I could hear the shouting from down the hallway."  
"My Liege, why are you out of your quarters!?"  
"I was just going for a walk. Am I not permitted to do that, general?" Kurapika tauntingly tilted his head, his arms behind his back and hands intertwined.  
"That is not the case, your majesty, it's just that-"  
"That, what? That Sir Leorio should be with me if I am to leave my room?"  
"Well, yes, that's the case, sir."  
"Well, yes, and that's exactly why I came to look for him. But as I can see, he is busy. So, do you mind if I wait for you to be finished? Or is that too much of a burden on your shoulders, sir?"  
The general just felt absolute dread as he swallowed and prepared what he was about to say to Leorio. All while Leorio stood idly, his face slightly sunken, that of which had been perceived by Kurapika.  
"Of course, that is no problem, my Liege." The general's eyes slightly shaking, he turned back to Leorio as the rest of the guards present watched, anticipating. "W-Well, Sir Leorio, we have no choice but to deny the request-"  
"Request for what?" Kurapika chirped in.  
"Oh, do not worry sir, it's nothing to be worried abo-"  
"Oh but I'm curious."  
"It's just-" he sighed, "A request for a days' holiday at the end of the week."  
"And what's the problem with it?"  
"I-I'm sorry, your majesty?"  
"It's only one day. Surely I can be guarded by others for the day? Not just that but I'm sure I can handle myself for a single day. I'm no baby after all."  
"I would never imply as such, sir! Do not fret. It's just that, well, Sir Leorio swore to protect you at all times, and to be at your side at all times. Is it not wrong to have him miss a shift?"

"And what of his family, general? Are they to never see him again? Is that what you're saying?"

Leorio remembered it vividly. It was kind of Kurapika to allow such a time for Leorio to catch up with those he considered family after such an eventful week, and the moments after that meeting with the glare of the general as Kurapika's back turned when he and Leorio left were forever imprinted in his mind with pride, yet also an essence of fear for his next encounter. From first-hand experience he knew the prince could be upfront and be serious, but seeing him be like that to a room full of high-ranking royal guards was something he didn't necessarily expect, but not something he was necessarily surprised at. Nonetheless, Kurapika simply told Leorio to make the most of the time he had gotten for him.

He'd just been sat at home for the time being. Specifically, Mito's home. Killua was out visiting his own family out of town for the moment, so it was just Mito, Gon and Leorio at home for the time being. Sitting at the rectangular dining room table just reading was always soothing, with sunlight gently seeping through the window panes.

"Leorio!" Mito walked through the front oak door holding a basket of fruits and vegetables, Gon following closely at her side, no longer in his jester outfit as he normally was, "Can you take Gon with you for a bit? He's got too much energy for the kitchen."

Leorio closed his book and stood up, tucking the chair under the table.   
"Of course!" A kind smile spreading across his face, "Get over here, you rascal."

Whenever this happened where Gon, Killua, or both were too excited for Mito to deal with while cooking, Leorio would take them out around the town or around the Guards' training station so that the fresh air would wear them out. Today, since he had earned the honour to explore the palace freely, Leorio chose to take him to the palace.

"Gah!" Leorio groaned, "You're crazy, kid.."  
"And you're slow, old man!" Gon's legs swung while Leorio kept hold of him on his back tightly as to not let him fall.  
"Nah-ah!" Joking back, "You're the one with too much energy, get off my back!" Leorio's thighs had become sore from the often accidental heel kicks Gon had sustained him to.

"Oh, that's right! Killua's coming back soon and Aunt Mito told me go to meet him at the palace gates when he gets back."  
Of course. Another detour.  
"Sure, sure." Leorio bickered on, just letting it play out. So much for relaxing during his time off! Now he'd probably be dealing with double trouble.

Gon walked ahead just in front of Leorio, leading him to the palace gates, the entrypoint round the front of the palace that you had to go through in order to come in or out of the kingdom, down the velvet and royally-coloured hallways.

It wasn't long before at a hall crossroad, Leorio heard a very familiar voice.

"Oh! Leorio?"  
Leorio was caught off guard slightly, but he recognised the soothing tone of the voice immediately. The prince.  
"Who's this?" Kurapika asked before Leorio had even taken the time to assess the situation. Clad in a royal blue outfit head to toe with red and gold embroidery and shoulderpads, rubies on every important point the tailors could fit.

Not even given the chance to answer, Leorio's cue was quickly interrupted by Gon.  
"I'm Gon! Your jester, but, wow, actually talking to you.. the prince!" A wide, joyful smile spread across Gon's face. "Leorio's talked so much about you!"

Oh, that's how you're playing it, Gon?! Dropping Leorio in it like that!

Leorio couldn't suppress it. His eyes widened to the size of pin-pricks at the abrupt mention of his ramblings about his week with the prince earlier. The damn best! Why'd you let that slip!? Of course, Gon was a jester, but jesters weren't to address or talk to the prince, only entertain! Leorio could never have anticipated such a thing happening. His face flushed a slight red.

Though, when he looked up, he realised he wasn't the only one. A warm pink was lit on the Prince's cheeks and he also looked quite surprised.

"Well! Let's not be late to meet Killua at the gates.." Leorio began to nudge and push slightly at Gon's shoulders, to which Gon pushed slightly back. Can you blame him though, really? This was his first time talking to the prince.  
"Oh, I'm sure you can stay for a moment." It was as if Kurapika was taunting him somehow. Of course! Thanks for this Gon. And of course the blonde had that smug smile on his face and his hand on his hips. Standard for when the prince pulled such jokes.

"I'd love to hear what Leorio's been saying."  
"..Leorio, I can't really deny the prince." Gon seemed just as smug! Arms crossed and everything. Much to Leorio's dismay however, Gon was right.  
"Oh no, of course not." Leorio adjusted his glasses with a dim reply.

Gon giggled.  
"Leorio says he thinks you're cute!"  
Gon began to sprint ahead, anticipating Leorio's embarrassed wrath.

He was so taken aback he couldn't even form an answer.. this just gets worse and worse. Gon was just digging a grave for Leorio, and with the amount of shame he felt, Leorio might just have willingly lay down in it.

"I did not, and you know it!" Leorio yelled ahead. It was all he could say in this situation.  
"But you were thinking it!" Gon retorted. It couldn't get any worse..

Now they were face to face. Leorio and Kurapika. Kurapika standing there with his arms behind his back, fingers intertwined just like during the Guards' meeting. At this moment, Leorio wasn't quite sure what to do after Gon's declaration.

"I- uh,"  
"Don't worry," Kurapika chuckled, "I know he's just joking."  
"...Right."

"Come on Leorio!" Gon called. He was already at the other end of the hall, his bare feet trodding over the scarlet, velvet carpet.  
"Go on ahead." Kurapika nodded to Leorio as he turned to check with him.

Leorio nodded back, quickly walking ahead to join Gon as Kurapika turned to watch them walk away.

There was something about Leorio. Something he couldn't put his finger on, but somehow whenever Kurapika spoke to him, he felt at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count is 1747!! Getting better at writing short yet good-sounding stories ig 🥶


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Leorio and Prince Kurapika get to know eachother, and learn more about eachothers' childhoods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2721 words!!]

Today, Leorio and Kurapika had no social event to tend. And due to the fact that they had practically been busy all week with such events, the two wanted nothing more than to just rest. Of course, it was up to Kurapika, but he asked for Leorio's opinion on what to do today, and the two collectively decided that lounging around and relaxing within the confines of Kurapika's room was a good idea.

They were both fully dressed though, incase something was to arise.

The two spent their time talking, Kurapika showing Leorio his trinkets and jewellery and the symbolism of the Kurta family within each. Meanings of the patterns on the outfits in his wardrobe and so on, so forth.

In a way, it was.. fun.

Right now, Kurapika had enlisted Leorio to join him in a game of chess. It was something that had been out on Kurapika's small, window-side table since he met him on the day of the ceremony. Out of nowhere, however, something piqued Kurapika's interest.

"Leorio,"  
"Hm?" Leorio lifted his gaze to look at Kurapika.  
"I've been thinking about this for some time, and, I can't quite put my finger on the reason myself, but, why did you want to become a guard?"  
"..Why did I want to become a guard?" Leorio pondered. He looked back down at the chess table, and moved his knight to oppose Kurapika's.  
"Is this question one I must answer?"  
"Not at all. You can answer if you're comfortable with me knowing."  
It took him a second to decide, the second lasted so long that Kurapika nearly assumed he wouldn't be given an answer.

"It's to do with when I was young."  
"A childhood ambition?" Kurapika also lifted his head, this time he looked at Leorio.  
"Not necessarily."  
Oh, now Kurapika was really curious.  
Leorio took a deep breath and exhaled it in the form of a sigh, preparing himself for the anecdote ahead.

"I'll start from the beginning," Leorio began, "I used to have a friend. His name was Pietro. We knew eachother when we were young," Taking a second to decide whether Leorio wanted to make this long-winded or save himself the reminiscence, he continued; "One day when we were playing in the field by the town, Pietro accidentally stumbled upon some bandits fleeing the palace grounds. We were playing hide and seek, and I was waiting by the fence of the field, counting down."  
Kurapika held back against moving his chess pieces for the time being, and rested his head on the back of his hands.  
"When I was finished counting down, I went to find him. Took me a few minutes, but when I did eventually find him, he was by the edge of the palace wall, pretty badly injured. I saw the bandits fleeing, but there was no guards or soldiers to be seen."  
"None?"  
"None. I put him on my back and carried him back to the town, some guards came across us on the way back since they saw Pietro was injured, but, when I told them about the bandits, they just laughed.. didn't even bother or care. Didn't even offer to help with Pietro, just told me to hurry back with him if I wanted him to see tomorrow."  
To hear such a thing having been said by his own guard was disgusting. Kurapika couldn't help but have his brows furrow.  
"When we got back, I handed Pietro over to his parents so they could see to him. Found out soon enough after that there had been a gemstone heist from the palace. Some bandits disguised as guards- the ones who had hurt Pietro for seeing them fleeing."  
Now Kurapika remembered. He remembered this taking place. Well over ten years ago, but it was a pretty big fault in the guarding system they had at the time. A lot of captains lost their standing as a result of their lack of awareness.

"And Pietro?"  
"I went for him the next day, so we could go play outside again. Let's just say there were wounds I wasn't aware of."  
The blonde's eyes widened, but he quickly calmed himself, out of respect for Leorio.  
"The reason I wanted to become a guard was so I could be the soldier Pietro needed in that moment. Not those ones that brushed us off. Not the ones that cost him his life, and could have saved him, but one that would kneel down to young me, and offer their assistance to save him."  
He couldn't help but let a smile slip, as Leorio took no notice that it was still Kurapika's turn, moving his knight, to conquer the prince's.

"That's noble of you, Leorio."  
"I don't think so."  
"Hm?"  
"I mean, it's the bare minimum, isn't it? It's not that I'm a good guard, it's just that I'm what you'd expect, not to toot my own horn, though.."  
Kurapika laughed, "No, not at all.. in my eyes, you're an excellent guard. There are good guards, bad guards, the ones you encountered that day happened to be bad."  
"What're you getting at?"  
Kurapika pondered his next move.  
"What if, that day, the guards you came across were good? They did as you would have wanted. They kneeled down, and offered their assistance to young you. Would that not make you want to become a guard for a different reason, to live up to be as kind and generous as those guards?"  
Such a suggestion caught Leorio off guard.  
"Maybe." Leorio mumbled, "But sadly, it didn't happen that way."  
"His family." Kurapika continued, "What of them?"  
"I'm sorry," He mumbled again, "I don't want to answer in detail, but just know it went downhill for them."  
Kurapika didn't really know how to console people.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, no. Don't be, you asked, it was my choice to answer." Leorio looked up and managed a smile.

They both pondered some more moves, but seemed to do so silently.

"Leorio, I know we didn't plan to go anywhere, but may I take you somewhere?"  
Leorio looked up, it was surprising of Kurapika to suggest such a thing after being so busy.  
"Of course, is there something you need?"  
"No, don't worry. I just want to show you something."  
"..Alright, I'll get your coat."

Leorio helped Kurapika get his coat-jacket on, and got his shoes from his walk-in-wardrobe. Leorio also went to get his own jacket, and got his sword and sheath and clipped it onto his belt. Kurapika insisted, of course, that he didn't need to bring it, but Leorio just made it clear that it's his job to protect him if anything comes up.

Kurapika led Leorio out of the right entrance of the palace, and walked with him into the forest. The forest was beautiful at all times, emerald green forestation with the gentle chirps and scuttling of the wildlife that lived within. Sunlight shone through the swaying leaves as the breeze nudged them on their branches, every so often one falling in front of their faces from the canopy above, a clear sign that autumn was coming.

Crunching, golden and amber leaves were trodden as Kurapika led Leorio further into the forest. It kind of got suspicious to Leorio, but he shoved aside the thought as overthinking. His thoughts were clouded and there was so many of them, until they were parted by the blonde's soothing voice.

"Having a private guard was something I looked forward to," He began, to the surprise of Leorio, "Both for having company, someone to talk to, and something else. I made sure that I was the one to pick the guard, I insisted upon it, actually, and when you caught my eye, I knew you were the one."  
"May I ask why?" Leorio's cheeks had gotten quite red.. he didn't expect this, but it made him undeniably curious.  
Kurapika stopped in his tracks, and pivoted slightly to face Leorio. "I'm not quite sure. I've tried and tried to put my finger on it, but I can never find out an exact reason, and I figure is because there's a lot of reasons." Kurapika started walking again. "To start, we have a lot of differences. But some similarities. Plus, you're patient."  
Kurapika then began to slow down. "We're nearly at our destination. One similarity we found out today, and it's part of the reason as to why I really needed that patience from you. Someone I can trust, and someone I know I can relate to."

Leorio was slightly confused, but it was all revealed within a moment.

A clearing, amidst the tall-tree forest. It was small, but amonst the forest, this place truly glowed. A few squirrels scurried over the plain, and some snails tried to hurry along the pebbles by a twinkling, flowing stream. In the middle of this clearing was an upright rock, surrounded by roses, poppies, bluebells, some sunflowers peeking over the top of them, all glistening with their glossy petals in the sunlight that fed through the opening in the canopy above.

Kurapika started towards the stone. As the two grew closer to it, upon the surface Leorio noticed an inscription. Scribbled, jagged, and childishly done. Obviously not done by any machine, but probably a stone, stuck with again and again and again to make so much as an indent.

Making sure that the sun shone upon the stone in a way perfect way to read it, so that the words were clear, Leorio stood behind Kurapika and to the side, and read the words in his head.

Pairo?  
Oh.  
It's a grave.

The realisation hit Leorio with the hardest emotional impact he had felt. Truly, his heart sunk to his stomach, and his pupils shrunk. As he held back his rasping breaths, he took a side look to Kurapika, whose face he couldn't see. He just stood there, staring at the inscription upon the stone.

"I made this grave."  
"Y-You made it?"  
"Pairo passed around 4 years ago." Kurapika turned, and smiled at Leorio, despite Leorio knowing full well that his own heart, too, must be going through a battle just to keep a normal pace, "He was the last one, before you, to call me by my name."  
"Four years.. you weren't called Kurapika at all?"  
"You know it first-hand, how uptight the captains are about referring to me respectfully. I actually had that rule for myself back as a child.. that I was to be referred to with respect, and only the upmost respect."  
After that, Kurapika began to laugh, "It's funny, when I first met Pairo and insisted he call me 'your majesty' he laughed in my face.. he found it so funny!"  
"Hah, civilians now wouldn't even dream of saying that,"  
"I know, right? The nerve of him caught me so off guard, but, to be truthful, he was the first one to stand up to me. Some spoiled prince, treated like a gem in a glass casing. That day, I had snook out of the palace to be alone after being instructed to stay inside. I was dumb, and spiteful, and it led me to Pairo."  
"..Do you think it was fate?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Did he live in the town?"  
"He lived in a small orphanage on the south side of the town. He was barely ever there, because apart from his curfew, he had nothing to do there. So, he'd come to the forest, I'd try my hardest to sneak out, and we'd play together. During my childhood, he was my only friend. I knew him for years."

Leorio didn't want to reply. It was only respectful that he give him a moment before he continue.  
"How did he pass?"  
"Pairo had a problem with his eyes."  
"Was there no way to help him?"  
"It was incurable." He was straight-forward, to the point, and it made it clear to Leorio that Kurapika found it hard to talk about.  
"I'm sorry,"  
"Hey," Kurapika turned back to Leorio again, smiling softly, "Don't be. But.. I wanted to bring you here because, well, it links back to earlier."

Leorio was confused, and he didn't quite know what Kurapika was getting at.  
"Pairo always used to tell me the story of the guard that found him as a child, saved him, and took him to the orphanage he lived at.. it's what made him want to be a guard, so that one day, he could save children just like him, and tell them that they would be okay."

Now Leorio understood.

"He also made me a promise. One I still want to live out."  
"May I ask what it is?"  
"You may, but, that's kind of why I brought you here. I want to make that promise with you, Leorio."

His eyes widened somewhat. A promise?  
Kurapika turned back to the gravestone.  
"I've been a slave to the royal family my whole life. As a child, all knowledge I received, all lectures, somehow revolved around manners, rules, and how I'd be the next heir. Marriage relations, politics, economy.. for as long as I can remember. And, for as long as I can remember, I've wanted to escape that,"

Kurapika turned, this time, fully, so his feet, too, faced Leorio.

In that moment, the breeze picked up slightly, and leaves began to swirl in the background. Leorio took a look at Kurapika's face, with his small smile, and realised the deep scarlet in Kurapika's eyes hinted at the deep emotion he felt, yet buried within.

"Leorio, as my guard, can you promise me that one day, we will leave this kingdom?"

That promise is, to say the least, big. To betray the entire regiment, the entire army, the kingdom itself, to tear the prince away from his destiny, in search of freedom from his own forced role.

It had only been a matter of weeks that they had known eachother, but Leorio knew one thing from the time they'd spent together.

He didn't just want to protect Kurapika, he wanted him to be happy.

Closing his eyes, and scrunching his eyelids. He heard the shuffle as the Prince outstretched his arm, and held his hand open for Leorio to take it.

It didn't take long. He wanted to see this prince smile. Not just that, but he didn't want to force him to be restricted to the confines of being a prince, or, if they left it too long, a king.

Eyes practically swinging open, Leorio looked down at Kurapika's palm, the edges of his fingers rosy-red from the cold, and edges white from the brisk gale. He took hold of that hand, and cupped it with both of his own. Kneeling, out of impulse as he did during his own ceremony.

"I promise, one day, I'll help you leave this place."

Leorio knelt for a moment, before he heard sudden shuffling, as the knees in front of his face buckled, and fell down to meet him. Padded arms by the coat bubblewrapping him quickly wrapped around him. That quick embrace, brought on by pure emotion on Kurapika's end, was the the first instance Leorio truly took a self vow that he would protect Kurapika, as he, too, wrapped one arm around Kurapika's back, and brought the other to his golden locks to caress his hair gently.

He couldn't tell if he was crying or not, but if Kurapika was, then that would explain the rattling of his breathing as they both sat in eachothers' embrace for goodness knows how long.

But even so, they didn't mind. It was comforting. They both enjoyed that embrace, and over time, Leorio took it upon himself to lift Kurapika in his arms, and carry him back to the palace as he leant into Leorio's chest, weary and dazed from exhaustion, and wrapped his arms around Leorio's neck to sturdy himself in his arms.

It was decided. Leorio would protect Kurapika, even if his life depended on it. Not just a matter of what he had already sworn. He would protect him, even beyond this kingdom, and even beyond Kurapika's forced destiny.

He'd sworn himself to help Kurapika break beyond that, and live as any one person deserves to live; peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2721 words omg please this was supposed to be shorter 😔😔😔 I'll try get some shorts out on days where I have less time but I'm gonna try my best to update daily shfhakhfsjd, there also may be a multiple-part plot I have planned soon. 👀


	5. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their promise, Kurapika has some doubts.

It was a cold night. The sunlight barely clinging to the horizon as it was pulled away, and the moon began to rise. Twinkling stars started to glimmer in the dark abyss above, and, on the balcony overhang outside his rounded window, Kurapika stood, leaning on the marbled barrier.

From the view he had, the land seemed so vast. Endless, and full of wonders, that of which he'd read about in books.

Books were something Kurapika could always bury himself in, immerse himself in the tales, myths and legends of the outside world. The world beyond the walls surrounding the palace.

Whenever visitors came to the palace, Kurapika would always find his youthful self asking question upon question, so much so that his parents would usually have to place their hands upon his shoulders as a cue, as if saying "that's enough, dear.".

The other kids always seemed to be let out of their palaces. The princesses and princes that visited for the events, dinner parties and such would always find it so odd that Kurapika had never been far beyond, that he'd never had experience of such things they'd taken for granted.

And right now, standing there, looking out over the land, he felt barely anything. If anything, he felt a longing. A longing to leave, and be rid of this wretched prison.

He recalled the time he'd tied together blankets upon blankets, coat upon coat, jackets and scarves all woven together with tight knots in order to create a rope long enough to lower him to the ground below his balcony by the side entranceway to the palace, and yet, of course the guards stormed in as he was about to use it, and he fell off the side, clutching the ever winding makeshift rope, having forgot to tie it to a ledge. He was lucky the guards could run fast enough to catch it.

As he remembered, dangling above the ground, clutching to his frayed, tied clothing, that was probably the one time he felt the most free.

A glistening tear glazed the side of Kurapika's cheek.

Reminiscing in such away about a dream that may never come true was bound to make him upset. Maybe it was just the cold, squeezing the tears from his eyes, but the sorrow he felt greatly overweighed the cold that made the hairs on his arms stand on end.

Since earlier, Kurapika's mind had been filled with nothing but worry. Leorio had carried him back to the palace, to which he had napped for some hours. They had made their promise, together, that they'd escape the kingdom, and live happily as he had always dreamed of doing since he was young.

Risking Leorio's life, though?  
It's selfish.

No, no, it's not. Leorio's willing, isn't he? He promised, and he said he'd be willing. So why be so worried? Is it because it's the benefit of the doubt, Leorio is too kind for his own good sometimes, he'd seen as much. Or is that just his knightly instincts and manners?

Or worse.

What if Leorio tells the captains? The generals? The entire army..

The prince's legs began to quiver as gentle sobs escaped his lips with bated breath. He tried to hold them back, tried to calm down by viewing the horizon, but as more and more of the land was consumed in darkness, he began to be consumed by it too.

As the darkness absorbed the balcony, his will wained. Legs buckling, and giving way under him, his palms began to wrap around and grasp the barrier to keep himself up, but it became in vain swiftly.

All he could do was kneel there, slumped over, sobbing and sniffling. Why had this come over him so quick? What happened? Before, talking about this kind of thing, or thinking about it would be trivial, but now..

Glossy dark oak doors began to shine as the varnished texture was hit by the moonlight. With a gentle push of a few fingers, the flat doorway began to creak open?

"Kurapika, are you going to bed now, it's la-"  
He's not here, again.  
Leorio took a few more steps into the rounded room.  
"Kurapika, are you here?"  
Leorio took a look to the right, outside the rounded window. Seeing the concoction of blues in the sky, patterned with the shimmering stars was a beautiful sight to behold on a winter's night.

And that's when he caught his eye. The small-figured, slumped over blonde, shivering in the brisk cold as sobs uncontrollably hiccuped from his lungs.

"Kurapika!" Leorio bolted out of the glass doorway, causing it to clatter as it swung back. He knelt mid-run, and as soon as he got to the prince, he quickly pulled off his own jacket, wrapping the maroon fabric around the shivering blonde.

"..Leorio?" Kurapika managed through choked sobs.  
"It's me, I'm here." Leorio pulled him close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, his immediate assessment being just the possibility of a faint from the cold. "You're freezing! Did you faint, what the he-"  
Leorio looked down, as he realised Kurapika could barely speak a word. His tears were running down the sides of his cheeks delicately, his eyes barely open as he desperately tried to blink them away. Not just that, but hiccupping breaths were just being spat out, as he tried with all his might to answer Leorio, without any luck.

Leorio took a deep breath, and pulled the prince close, his hand sitting on his hair and fingertips combing through his locks to comfort him.  
"You don't need to answer, don't worry." Leorio comforted Kurapika, "Please don't try to speak, just focus on your breathing,"  
"..But-"  
"No 'but's." Leorio hummed softly. "Just breathe. I'm right here. Take all the time you need,"

And he did. Several minutes passed, as Leorio instructed Kurapika on the timings to control his breathing. They sat there, Leorio holding Kurapika close with his coat wrapped around him like a blanket, just listening to the gentle rattle as he stabilized his breathing. Kurapika, on the other end, soothed by the soft lifting and lowering of Leorio's breathing and heartbeat, as he enjoyed the warmth of Leorio's hold, and the calming caressing of his hair.

Kurapika gulped, "I can talk."  
"Are you sure?"  
He sniffed, "Yeah, I believe so."  
"Alright, but in that case, if you need to take a moment, just say so."  
"I appreciate it.." Kurapika took a moment, "And I apologise, I probably worried you,"  
"If I'm being honest," Leorio looked down, and adjusted the coat to make sure Kurapika was properly shielded from the icy breeze, "You did worry me, but know it's my job to be worried,"  
Kurapika managed a laugh, "I know it is, but still. I'm sorry."  
"Not gonna back down, huh?" Letting out a chuckle, "I accept the apology, so don't worry."  
It took a moment to continue, but, "So, what were you doing out here, it's cold, and you didn't even have a jacket on.."  
"I just wanted to see the sunset,"  
"Just? Come on, we both know I'm not dumb enough to fall for that."  
"Oh? You're not?" Kurapika jested, "Bummer."  
"Hey!"  
The back and forth managed a sniffling chuckle from Kurapika, as his eyes looked out onto the land again.  
"I was just thinking. Some stuff just got to me,"  
"About earlier?"  
"..Yeah."  
Leorio took a moment before replying, looking out onto the land with kurapika, as he began to take the blonde's locks that clouded his face, and tuck them behind his ear, allowing the brisk breeze to caress the delicate, soft, tear-stained cheeks of the prince.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"I mean, there's nothing really to talk about.." He mumbled, "It was just worries, and they got to me a bit- Don't worry."  
"I told you, it's my job to worry." Leorio shifted, making sure that the way he held Kurapika offered him comfort and ease.

"Alright." The prince mumbled, "I'm worried you'll betray me, Leorio."  
Leorio's eyes widened, and he spoke on impulse;  
"What!? How come? Did I give off a bad impression, or something? Oh my, I'm sorry if that's the case, I'll try to-"  
"No! No, Leorio, calm down.. it's okay."  
Leorio realised all that he has just blurted out, and nodded in apology, prompting him to continue.  
"It's not you, in general, I guess you could consider it just a worry of it's too good to be true, that someone as kind and loyal as you were to come into my life."  
"Kurapika.." Leorio started, but was cut off.

"I really enjoy being around you. That's not something I've had the pleasure of feeling around anybody in years.. but even then, you're different from the people I've merely enjoyed the company of. You're.. warm. Comforting. Like a night-time fireplace after a day of being out in the snow.. A safe place, one I can come to, and all of my worries, doubts, fears, suddenly, in your presence, they just melt away.."  
Leorio's face was blushing a gentle red.  
"Kurapika, are you serious?"  
"I believe so.. I've taken the time to think about this, and I feel like I just really enjoy being with you, having you around me has brought me more comfort than anything ever before.. but our promise brought me just, sudden worry.. and yet, even now, just at your touch, that worry has melted away." Kurapika took a deep breath, "Now, though, I'm just afraid that if you let go, it'll come back."  
"Then I guess I won't be letting go."  
"Leorio-"  
"Shhh, no, no." Leorio shushed him, "If that's what it takes, then I'll hold onto you forever, just to make sure that worry never comes near you.."  
"Leorio.."  
"Kurapika, please, have my word," Leorio placed his finger under Kurapika's chin, and moved his head up to face him, "I will never, ever betray you. You have my absolute word on that."  
"Your word?"  
"Yes, you can count on me, forever, okay?" Leorio reached over, and took hold of Kurapika's hand, holding it in his own and placing a kiss on the back so Kurapika could see. He then held that hand in his own, not tightly, but not gently, but with enough pressure to assure him that he is here for him. Kurapika took his own fingers and wrapped them around Leorio's palm, as if to assure him, too, that he was there for him aswell.

"Leorio."  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you."  
"Don't thank me. I'm just being your companion, after all.. Oh! Kurapika,"  
"What is it?"  
"I meant to ask you something, but I have an idea. I'm just unsure if you'll like it,"  
Kurapika scoffed, "Shoot, though I can't guarantee, so no hard feelings if I don't like it, okay?"  
"Okay.. Is it alright if I call you Sunshine? As a nickname, I mean!"  
"..Sunshine?" Kurapika's eyes widened, "Pardon, but, why sunshine?"  
In that moment, Leorio's eyes softened, and his cheeks began to glow slightly, as he brushed straying hairs from Kurapika's fringe back behind his ear again,  
"Because to me," He admitted, "it just seems as if the sun follows you around.. that day when you were reading, I couldn't help but marvel in your beauty in that sunlight.."  
Kurapika's cheeks had gone bright pink by now.  
"And whenever you smile.. it's as if your smile is just a calling for the sun to emerge, for hearts to warm and thaw, it's a stunning sight. Your hair, too, it just seems to be sewed with the pure essence of sunlight. I guess you could say my answer is that.. you just glow. In every way, you're beautiful, and I can imagine that even the sun is in awe of how you shine,"  
He couldn't even manage a reply. He was in awe. Leorio truly thought this.. about him?

Why is his stomach fluttering so much?  
Why does he feel so.. light?

Why did that make him feel so free?

A bright smile couldn't help but break free from Kurapika, forcing itself into his face as his own eyes began to soften and small droplets of joy developed in his eyes, and the purest laugh, the most joyous chuckle began to sound from him.

"Of course you can!" Kurapika's smile was unrivalled. Leorio was right. It truly did have the essence of pure sunlight in that smile, nothing short of beautiful.  
Leorio's eyes widened at the sight, and smiled at him,  
"Thank you, Sunshine."  
Of course, at that, the prince's cheeks began to glow pink, and red, and he couldn't help but continue smiling.  
"On the topic of nicknames, may I also give you one, Leorio?"  
"Me? I mean, yeah, but obviously we'll have to keep these strictly for eachother, so the guards can't hear.."  
"Yeah, don't worry, I don't mind just us knowing. In that case.."  
Kurapika leant his head back against Leorio's arm, pondering a nickname.  
"How about 'Dearest'?"  
"'Dearest'?"  
"Yeah, I get it's kinda smart and stuff, but-"  
"No, not at all! I think it's pretty- it's perfect."  
Another smile.  
"Alright then, dearest."  
Leorio had a similar reaction. His cheeks blushing bright red, that of which Kurapika noticed.

"Leorio? Is something wrong?" He sat up, facing Leorio, "Do you have a fever?" Kurapika reached out to put his hand on Leorio's forehead.  
"Oh, lord, no, I'm fine! Don't worry Ku-Sunshine! I'm alright,"  
"Oh, okay, by the way, uh-"  
"Hm?"  
"Can we go inside?"

Leorio hadn't noticed, they'd been outside all this time with Kurapika just wrapped in his jacket.   
"Wait- why didn't you say sooner!?"  
"Cause you were warm! We were having a moment! I forgot it was cold!"  
You forgo- you're freezing!" Leorio boomed as he placed a hand on Kurapika's bare arm, leaning forward and getting his footing, helping Kurapika up and helping him back to his room while shivering.

Leorio made sure Kurapika was comfy on his bed, before taking back his jacket and putting it over his shoulder.  
"Hey, try and get some rest, alright? Hopefully the weather will be nice tomorrow, and you've got nothing on the calendar, so we can probably just relax."  
Kurapika sniffed, "Okay," He smiled, as Leorio headed for the door, "And Leorio,"  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you.. so much. I care about you more than you know."  
Leorio's cheeks were red again.  
"Hey! It's no problem at all, alright? So- just try get some sleep now, and I'll see you tomorrow.. no more balcony."  
The prince scoffed, "No more balcony." He repeated.

"Good, now, goodnight, Sunshine."  
"Goodnight, dearest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2439 WORDS ‼️‼️‼️‼️ LUNA WRITE SHORTER PARTS CHALLENGE ‼️ I literally find it so hard to write shorter parts cause I like to include detail, plus not dragging it out makes it seem rushed and I 😐 I'm trying atleast lmao 😔😔


	6. Character Visuals [Author note kinda?]

It won't let me add images on AO3 so, to let you all know this way, this fic is also on wattpad under the same name. I'm saying this because on there I just uploaded a new chapter that has pics I drew of the visuals for Kurapika and Leorio so you guys can see better what their outfits may look like throughout, though the outfits usually change a lot. These pics can also be found at @kurophuna on Instagram or Twitter if you don't have wattpad but still wanna see the designs, thank you for reading and I plan to get another chapter out tomorrow!


	7. The Ball (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Leorio prepare themselves for the ball, but before that, Kurapika has to confront some horrible memories of the previous ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a multiple-part arc! I hope you all enjoy!

Kurapika was pacing back and forth in his room.

The ball was soon, a mere day away, actually, and his nerves just wouldn't settle no matter how hard he tried.

He'd tried reading, going to the gardens with Leorio, even requesting food from the kitchen, yet nothing could settle the bubbling anxiety that sat like a rock in his stomach.

Leorio couldn't help but be worried- he'd never seen the prince this anxious before. It was.. unusual, to say the least. Usually he's rather headstrong, straight-forward, blunt, even, but right now he was just a sack of shivering nerves. Every time he talked, it could just come out in a bit of a mumble.

"Kurapika, hey." Leorio walked over to Kurapika, who was pacing back and forth in deep thought in his room, placing a hand on his shoulder to bring his attention to him.  
As soon as Leorio touched his shoulder, however, he flinched suddenly as he was broken from his thought.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, were you saying something?"  
"...No.. It's just that, you're so on edge, you've gotta calm down,"  
"Easier said than done," The blonde mumbled, scrunching his eyes and looking down, before turning and sitting on the bed, defeated, "We've been trying to calm me down for hours, Leorio."

"Maybe, but.." Then Leorio had an idea. Dumb, to be honest, considering he hadn't thought to do this sooner, "Wait, what exactly is it about the ball that scares you?"

The ball. A grand ceremony held by the Kurta Royal family every year, allowing the entire kingdom to celebrate. Nobles and guests were allowed into the hall and courtyard, while civilians had their own celebrations of songs and dance in the streets of the kingdom.

Leorio remembered the celebrations taking place when he was young.. they were always so joyous, bright, and full of vibrant colours, the teeming with life from every corner of the kingdom.

The last ball didn't go well.

It was no wonder that Kurapika feared the ball so much. His parents went into that hall wishing to celebrate the occasion, and in return, were carried out in caskets.

An assassination wasn't even considered in such a big event, considering how many years the ball had been going on for.

To civilians, the story of how the king and queen died was very blurry. Muddled, clouded by rumours and tales, only Kurapika would know. He was there, after all.

It was natural to be curious, he couldn't be blamed for it, but obviously that curiousness didn't warrant an answer. And so, out of respect, Leorio had never questioned, hinted, or gestured towards his parents' demise. Anyone having spent some time with the prince and realising how little he mentioned them would know, whenever he did, his entire demeanor changed.

It was obvious he didn't enjoy remembering.

To be nervous for the ball was completely valid.

History could repeat, and that's what he feared.

"I know you're scared about the ball, but, if you can, you should try get it off of your chest to me,"  
"I don't want to remember it, I just want it over with. I wish it was just a few days in the future," Leorio let him continue, "Plus, it's not just that, it's been 10 years since a ball was held. 10 years since that tragedy.. it's almost as if it's a special occasion. You've heard how the organisers have been talking.."  
Leorio nodded. Oh, he's heard alright. None of them had any regard for the prince's feelings.. this is huge. A horrible memory he's going to be reliving.  
"They just treat it like it's some party," Kurapika continued, breaking Leorio out of thought, "Like it's an anniversary. A celebration of a decade since I lost my parents. They've all been treating it more like a birthday than just ball." Kurapika huffed. "And no doubt General Hanzo will probably come out with some great speech about how great it was to serve the king and queen.."  
"If you feel uncomfortable with that, I can check that he won't do that for you."  
"No, no, let him. If he does I'll just show my disapproval after." Kurapika smirked slightly. That same smug smile.  
"What, you gonna condemn him with your princely shunning powers?" Leorio jested,  
"Oh- Shut up, you!" Kurapika elbowed him, but then began to laugh with him. "Thank you, though, seriously. I'd have been even worse if you weren't here."  
Leorio smiled at him, and elbowed him back gently.

After that, there was silence for a moment.

"I was 9 when the last ball happened." Kurapika started suddenly, and Leorio realised he was finally hearing how the ball took place, from one of the few there.  
"It was.. normal. Mostly. I was always nervous before balls because I could never get my footing right when taught how to dance. If the opportunity arose, I was told to ask kids my age from the other kingdoms to dance, out of kindness and gesture, but I could never dance right.. so I was always nervous for the balls regardless."  
Leorio listened, and was patient, allowing Kurapika all the time and room he needed to recall.  
"I remember, I had a white suit on. My mother had braided by hair round the back and tied it, so that it was neat. I kept retying the laces on my shoes throughout the ball because no matter what, the expensive laces just wouldn't hold. They also really screwed me over when me and some kids from the other kingdoms planned to steal from the dessert table ahead of the desserts being offered out to the guests."  
Leorio scoffed, "They caught you?"  
"Hanzo did." Kurapika began to laugh joyously, "He was so angry! Just over some kids having fun at a boring formal ball. Messing with Hanzo was one of the things we did for fun that night, he'd always get so mad!" Leorio began to laugh with him, before calming and stopping as Kurapika's face turned to a frown.

"Then, more guests were ushered in. They claimed to be late, but it was a group, and they said they were from a far away kingdom."  
"Did your parents know them?"  
"No, I even recall them whispering about how they didn't remember inviting them. They were.. weird. Their atmosphere was just different, entirely. Unnerving."

Kurapika paused.  
"And then?"  
"I don't properly know. There was a loud bang, and suddenly my vision was foggy. My ears were ringing from the loud noise, but when I properly collected myself, there was just.. anarchy. Shouting, running, stampeding of guests trying to find their own families and run to the door, but the door has been locked by the guards, and the guards were knocked out." Kurapika looked down at the ball outfit he was wearing. It, too, was white and embroidered with gold symbols and lace, like his outfit from the last ball.  
"When the smoke began to clear and air out, me and the other kids were all near eachother. Some of their parents had found them, and were also around us, but mine were no where to be found. Most of the people in the hall were knocked out, collapsed, just sprawled, but not bleeding, not in pain, just out cold."  
"The assassins just.. knocked them out?"  
"Clearing out the people on the dancefloor, mostly, so they were probably in the way. But as the smoke cleared to the ground, I looked over by the hosts' chairs, and,"

He paused. And held that pause for quite a few moments.  
Leorio realised what part of the story they had come to. He simply put an arm round Kurapika's back, and his other hand on his shoulder.  
"You don't need to continue if you don't want to."  
"No, no, I do, it's just.. hard."  
"I understand, so, take all the time you need, sunshine, okay?"  
Kurapika looked up at Leorio for a moment, smiling and turning forward again. "Thank you, dearest, it means a lot."

It took him a minute, but he started again, while Leorio held onto him for support.  
"They were.. sprawled out, aswell. I didn't see anything much wrong, they just blended with everyone else, so I assumed they'd just collapsed or been knocked out, so I got up, and ran to them, and that's when.."  
Kurapika gulped back his fear, as his body involuntarily shivered, making Leorio tighten his hold on him to assure him, "Their eyes were wide open.. scarlet red. Faces splashed with their own blood, their clothing plastered with blood, and.. their faces.." Kurapika breathed quickly, "Their faces were horrifying. Wide eyes, the scarlet never faultering, open, gaping mouths, like they'd screamed and hadn't shut it after.. tear marks through the blood on their faces... I looked down, and my suit wasn't white anymore, it was just.. red, and I-"  
He hadn't noticed it, but he'd began to panic worse than ever. His eyes had even turned scarlet, and tears were beginning to form in them. His breathing was fast, faulty, and Leorio noticed this all in a moment, and gently began to shake Kurapika's shoulders.

"Hey!-" He shook him,  
Kurapika came to, but when he did, he flinched and stopped rambling. He turned in an instant to Leorio, mumbling his name with his choked voice, before he leant his head into him and melted into his arms.  
"I- I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, I'm.. I'm happy you told me, but now, just rest for a bit, alright, sunshine? You'll be okay, I'm right here."  
"What if it happens again,"  
"It won't."  
"How? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm here, and you can count on me."

Kurapika's eyes widened, still scarlet, but at that, the tears began to stream.  
"Thank you.. so much, dearest.."  
"No problem, sunshine, now, let's stay here for a little bit until you calm down. We can talk, or just stay quiet, and then we'll get you cleaned up. How about that?" Leorio looked down at the prince, who was laying on his chest, and seeing the tears, wiped them away with his thumb.  
"I'd like that, yeah.. thank you."  
"Alright, let's just relax for now. Take all the time you need, sunshine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1694 WORDS!!! IM GETTING BETTER. n e way I'm gonna draw some angsty art for the flashback part of this chapter ✌️😔 I hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Q&A for the characters!

I'm making an art q&a for the characters, so you can ask Leorio and Kurapika questions! I'll be drawing them answering the questions and I'll upload them on insta/twt/tumblr/wattpad chapter since AO3 won't let me upload images :,) if you have any questions to ask Kurapika and/or Leorio, comment them and I'll draw them answering them! You can also ask both of them the same question if you want :)


	9. The Ball (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is hindered slightly, but by what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter. I've been planning the ball arc and hopefully the next few chapters will be up in the coming days.

"I'm off to kill the heir."

Tall, clad in a jester-like outfit. Scrawny between his curves, yet bulky in height and the shoulders. Hair a vibrant crimson with bright purples underneath. Such a bold and brash sentence would never have been thought to come from someone wearing such an outfit.

The figure was stood by the doorway. Hand on the doorknob and ready, raring to open it and be on his way. Head turned, slanted to look behind him at the other silhouette slouched back in the chair in the creaky cabin.

The cabin, itself, was practically desolate. a few chairs, two bedframes with piled blankets as mattresses, unmade and creased as it was.

And yet on one of the only (sturdy) chairs was that silhouette. Tall too, but also scrawny in a way.

Long, silky black hair, dark as night but with highlights like moonlight. An arm resting his jaw upon it, and one leg folded over the other. Also in a jester-like outfit, but this time green. A contrast to the others' purples and pinks.

"Why?"

"For fun, of course!"

Hisoka. Of course he'd be so rash.  
"That's a stupid idea, Hisoka."  
"Oh, Illumi, are you scared?"  
"Of course not. But you shouldn't be fighting a superior opponent.. it's no fun to be outmatched by an army."  
"An army!" Hisoka turned his body completely, taking his hand from the doorknob, "You're comparing our strength to an army, why, Illumi, you know better than any fools in that kingdom that we're superior to whatever blunt sword they may swing."  
"You're not wrong," Illumi sat up, shifting slightly, "But you're also an idiot."  
"Now now, that hurts my feelings."  
"Shut it." Illumi stood. "I'll come. But if it's no fun, you're paying for dinner."  
"Dinner!" Hisoka scoffed. "This is a mission to kill the prince! We'll be lucky if we can get anywhere close to having dinner peacefully within the vicinity of that palace after this."  
"True." Illumi pondered. "Then let's think this over, atleast? Let's not get ourselves into a situation where we have to face the entire army."  
"Well what do you propose, then?" Hisoka tilted his leg and folded his arms.  
"We lead them away from the palace."  
"'Them'?"  
Hisoka mumbled, "Plus, you know that's not my style, Illumi." "Are you not aware?" Illumi blankly looked at him. That same blank expression he wore at all times. "The prince has a private bodyguard now."  
"Oh, what a bother."  
"I know, so high and mighty of them." Illumi replied sarcastically. "It's only natural that they have a private bodyguard for the heir, Hisoka."  
"I know, I know." Hisoka groaned. "Then what do we do?" "Perhaps, we could do something exciting, with the ball coming up and all.." 

Hisoka turned back to the doorway, resuming his position of his hand on the doorknob, beginning to turn it again.  
"Now you're speaking my language."

"Leorio!"  
Kurapika emerged from the marble doorway of the bathroom. His patterned blue suit with yellow and gold embroidery glistened slightly in the morning sun from the huge, rounded window of Kurapika's bedroom.  
Leorio, standing in the middle of the room, patiently waiting for Kurapika's emergence, turned to see him as he walked out.

Kurapika had styled his hair with his hair behind his ear, pushed back at the hairline to truly emphasise the single dangled ruby earring that hung from his left ear. Usually at events like this ball, Kurapika would have been forced to wear a traditional Kurta garment. One resembling a tunic with a long skirt or dress. However, earlier Kurapika had told Leorio of the last time he wore it for a ball:

*  
"Oh, I totally tripped over the skirt."  
"You WHAT!?" Leorio's eyes gaped, as he spoke in a hushed tone, "I-In front of everyone!?"  
"Yeah." The blonde's cheeks flushed a slight red, "All because the neighbouring kingdom's princess asked me to dance."  
"What happened after?"  
"Well at the time I wasn't the type to laugh with people over being embarrassed," he admitted, "So I quickly stood up and apologised to her before the mob of guards could reach me to check if I had as much of a scratch."  
"They ruin the fun, huh?"  
"Definitely. Atleast you don't baby me or something," Kurapika turned and sighed, taking the suit from the hanger. "This time if I fall, try not to worry as much as the other guards would. You know I can handle myself, I take it?"  
"Of course." Leorio laughed, his hands behind his back. "But if my charm catches your eye, then don't be afraid to ask for a dance."  
Kurapika scoffed, and began to play along. "Oh, of course, Leorio."  
"Hey now, it's Sir Leorio!" He jested, followed by a laugh.  
*

Oh god. Leorio was staring.  
Kurapika blankly looked at Leorio as he stared.  
"..It doesn't look good, does it?"  
"What? OH!" Leorio quickly snapped out of it and adjusted himself to fully face Kurapika. "No, no! It looks great."  
"It does?"  
"Mhm! Oh, wait, hold still.."  
Leorio quickly took his hand from his sheath and walked over to Kurapika, adjusting the ruby brooches on his shirt collar as one was slipping. As he was clipping it into place, he didn't realise the soft gaze of Kurapika on him.  
"Do you.. not like the suit?"  
"If I'm being honest, no," Kurapika mumbled, continuing to keep his eyes fixated on Leorio, but having his pupils flicker at the question, "I asked Hanzo to change it so it didn't resemble the suit from the last ball as much but.. they basically just replaced the original resemblances with other resemblances they left out on the original suit."  
"God, he's adamant about it looking similar, huh?"  
"Hanzo.. he was close to my parents, I can't blame him."  
"Still, it's insensitive towards you. If he cared so much about your parents, he should care about their son just as much."  
"Yeah, I get that, it's just.. understandable. He wants to show that we'll come back stronger now that the balls are continuing. But.. the truth is, I don't think I can come back stronger. Just wearing this fabric memory makes me sick to me stomach."  
"Hey, if you need breaks during the ball, just give me a nudge, alright? We can get you somewhere quiet to take a moment to collect yourself if it's needed."  
Kurapika took a moment to reply, smiling gently and looking down at Leorio's hands, adjusting the prince's suit, "I appreciate that, a lot, thank you."

"There, my apologies, it's just the brooch was slipping." Leorio took a step back.  
Kurapika chuckled slightly as his cheeks lit a gentle pink. "Don't apologise. I should be thanking you, so, thank you, Leorio."  
Leorio smiled. "In any case, shouldn't we be heading to the hall? The prince is supposed to arrive early, yeah?"  
"Yeah." Kurapika couldn't help but let a groan slip, "I hate all of this royal tradition business for our events.  
"Hey now, atleast you get to get to the buffet first."  
That made Kurapika chuckle, "Maybe, but until you've tasted the actual food they serve there, you've got no right to comment on whether I should be glad to have first access."  
"What, s'it bad?"  
"It can be.. of royal taste. Let's put it that way."  
"Ah, I think I see."  
So it's rich in taste, probably bitter or too sweet to eat large portions of the buffet in one go. Leorio imagined having to deal with that food from a young age probably just made Kurapika resent it.

"Hey."  
"Hm?" Leorio turned to face Kurapika.  
"The captains of the guards. If they're there, don't let them intimidate you."  
"I'm not sure what you mean.."  
Kurapika closed his eyes and laughed slightly as he looked down.  
"I know they try to push you around a bit, but, don't let them, alright? You're their superior. They're just angry that they're no longer the top dog.." Walking over to the huge, framed mirror above the dresser to make sure his hair would hold for the night with the hairgrips holding part of his fringe behind his ear.  
Leorio had to pause. Should he even admit it?  
"I see, alright. Thank you."  
Might aswell just admit it. After all, he's right.  
Kurapika turned around while slightly adjusting a hairgrip. "And if they get a bit jealous when you ask me to dance, don't let their glares falter your footing. I don't want my toes to be stood on mid-dance."  
That smug grin again.  
He couldn't admit it face to face, but Leorio couldn't deny the fact that the idea of dancing with the prince seemed.. exciting.

"Well, we'd better head down, now, shall w-"

Pounding on the dark oak doors.  
A guard, up by the prince's quarters? No, no guard was allowed up here except Leorio. Atleast, only in extreme circumstances.  
Leorio acted immediately. Not to mention the leaping of Kurapika's heart from his chest.. this was a first.

"Behind me."  
Kurapika did as he was told. He shuffled behind Leorio, not so much to hold onto him, but stood behind him as Leorio drew his sword from the sheath and held out his left arm to shield Kurapika.  
"Who's there?"  
"Cadet Pokkle, sir!"  
"Which captain do you serve under?"  
"Captain Hanzo, sir!"

"That checks out, right?" Kurapika mumbled in a hushed tone so only Leorio could hear.  
He didn't reply to Kurapika, but instead to Pokkle.  
"Why are you here, Cadet Pokkle?"  
"I was sent by Captain Hanzo of the lookout squad! He has info about a possible threat."  
"A threat?" During the ball, of all times?  
"Yes, sir! I have information I must share with you!"  
Leorio untensed his stance slightly, keeping his body facing the door, but turning slightly to speak to Kurapika.  
"Get in the bathroom doorway, and keep the door open half way."  
"What-"  
"Do it, now. It's just a precaution."  
Kurapika complied, and Leorio led him over to the bathroom, opening the door and making it so that Kurapika could still see Leorio (and, soon, Pokkle) while also allowing him the doorway's extra line of defense incase this was a trap.

Leorio stood a mere couple metres from the doorway to the bathroom  
"Cadet Pokkle, enter."  
He did as he was told, and entered, gently creaking open the door.  
Pokkle was a wall guard, usually on wall or tower patrol, meaning he did lookout and was a very capable archer, able to shoot down any possible attackers approaching or attempting to get into the castle, which, surprisingly, people attempted to do more than you would wager. He had his bow and quiver stuffed to the brim with arrows on his back with a strap, and entered with his palms open, as to not alert that he could be immediately armed.

Leorio still didn't let his guard down. He wasn't about to possibly endanger the prince.

"What proof do you have of this threat?"  
Leorio got straight to the point.  
"I'm gonna have to reach into my pocket, sir..."  
"Very well, but do it slowly. No sudden movements.  
Pokkle followed his orders, and slowly reached into his tunic pocket, and pulled out a scroll. He unrolled it, and held it out for Leorio to read.  
Leorio leant forward slightly, squinting to read what was on the scroll.

\-----------------------

Invitation:

To: The Royal Guard.

Location: The Great Kurta Kingdom Ball.

Occasion: The Kurta Family's demise.

\-----------------------

Demise!?  
So.. this was a threat, against the prince's life.

To think someone would do such a thing on the anniversary ball, too. It truly felt like a great weight of disgust sat festering in Leorios stomach. Genuinely, he felt revolted.

"What does it say." Kurapika peered around the door.  
Leorio didn't answer. He bit his lip.  
"Leorio!" Kurapika repeated,  
"Pokkle. Hand me the scroll. I will keep hold of it."  
He did so.  
"Let me see it, Leorio." Kurapika slightly pushed the door he hid behind.  
"No. Stay in there." Leorio grabbed the door and held it securely so that it half covered Kurapika. The prince snarled, but didn't refuse or argue.  
"I'll show you it soon, alright?" Leorio turned back to Pokkle, having had his body facing him still. "You're dismissed, cadet. Give Captain Hanzo my thanks for the warning.. but, may I ask, does he still plan to have the ball go ahead?"  
"Butler Satotz and Captain Hanzo still plan to hold it, sir, but from what I know, they're going to try and squeeze out whatever security improvements they can in the few hours from now until the ball."  
"Very well. You may go."  
"Sir." Pokkle stiffened his stature, bowing slightly before turning and leaving the room.

Leorio knew Kurapika wanted to get out into the open space of the bedroom as soon as possible after being confined to the bathroom during that ordeal, but still, Leorio made sure the coast was clear and Pokkle was well away from the quarters before allowing him out of the bathroom.  
The prince sighed, "So?"  
"So?" Leorio repeated. Kurapika could tell, immediately, Leorio was worried, stressed even, and it was bad. Especially considering during tense situations like these, Leorio was usually always the one to stay upbeat.  
"Leorio," Kurapika moved closer to him, "What did the scroll say, please, tell me,"  
Leorio wouldn't look at him, but simply handed him the scroll, and proceeded to pace back and forth.

"History's repeating." The blonde mumbled as his pupils shrunk and his hands began to shake while holding the parchment, "I'm gonna end up just like them, aren't I?"

Leorio didn't reply. It was a few moments before he acted again.

The tall guard took a few steps towards Kurapika, who sat slumped slightly on the bed, staring blankly at the notice.  
"Do you have faith in me, Sunshine?"  
"Huh-" The prince immediately snapped out of it, and looked up at Leorio.

Immediately, a shiver shot down Kurapika's spine. Leorio's glare was like nothing he'd ever seen, and just at the sight of it, he felt the slight scarlet bleed through his irises, as he blinked it away in a moment. That determination, drive, he saw it all in those hazel eyes. Those eyes conveyed more strive than he'd ever seen them have before, and the slight sparkle on the glazed surface proved his loyalty.

"Of course I do," A small smile formed, "It's just-"  
Leorio kneeled down, and took hold of Kurapika's palm as he sat on the bed, and placed a delicate kiss on the back of his hand, then pulled away, using his thumb to gently caress the golden rings upon the prince's fingers, rubbing over the rubies and detailed indentations on the jewellery.  
"You've had my word since the ceremony that I'd protect you, until death do us part."  
"I know that, it's just," Kurapika held back a hiccupped breath, "What if this is where death do us part?"  
"It won't be," Leorio stopped touching the jewellery, but continued to hold the blonde's hand, "Know that, to me, if death ever were to come our way, I'd make sure I'd be the first out of the two of us,"  
"Leorio- don't talk like that!"  
That sparkle in Leorio's eyes burned like an inferno, and he looked directly into Kurapika's eyes  
"Know that," His sunglasses glistened in the saturated afternoon sunlight, "If you were to die first, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Leorio!" Kurapika yelled, "Please-"  
There wasn't just a sparkle in Leorio's eyes anymore, at the sudden shout, Leorio's was snuffed out as he came to, and realised the shine in Kurapika's eyes- not a sparkle, but the welling of tears that the prince desperately attempted to blink away.  
The blonde tried to keep his cool, he chuckled.  
"Hey," He sniffed, "You're not allowed to make me cry this soon to the ball."  
Leorio's eyes widened, followed by a laugh and the softening of his eyes, as he rubbed his thumb softly over the soft skin on Kurapika's hand.  
"My apologies, but, just know that everything I said is true." Standing tall again, continuing to hold his hand, and placing himself by the Prince's side on the bed.

"Look at me, okay?"  
Kurapika turned, trying to smile, but overwhelmed with Leorio's kindness and loyalty, his lip crumpled.  
Leorio took the napkin from Kurapika's suit jacket, and began to pat away the tears that were welling in his eyes.  
"Guess this suit is useful for something, huh?"  
He didn't attempt to form words out of fear of his voice breaking, so Kurapika simply chuckled as he felt the tears slowly begin to stop forming.

"There, that's it."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't thank me, I should apologise for upsetting you. That wasn't my intention."  
"It's quite alright, love."  
"Love?"  
Soon enough, Leorio realised Kurapika had turned back to his normal self, as he turned and saw that same smug smile.  
"What? Dearest is kinda hard to use constantly."  
"Oh, come on!" Leorio nagged, "If I can use Sunshine constantly then why not Dearest!?"  
"What, you got a problem with 'love', Leorio?"  
"Wh-" A bright pink flushed over Leorio's cheeks, "Not at all, it's ju-"  
"Pah!" Kurapika erupted, "Don't worry, I'll use both. I just think 'love' had a more casual ring to it."  
"Ah, I see. Well, if it's okay, I'm gonna continue with sunshine." Kurapika nodded to this, and smiled.  
"Anyway, it's about time to head down and make preparations."  
"Alright.. are you sure you're ready?-"

Kurapika gasped suddenly.

"What!? Is something wro-"  
"Are my eyes swollen from the tears!?"  
"What-" Leorio sulked his shoulders and couldn't form words for a moment. "I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS WRONG! YOU SCARED ME THERE-"  
"My bad- Sorry."  
"No, no, it's fine," The guard merely laughed it off. "Your eyes aren't swollen, don't worry. Are you ready?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Okay, let's go, Sunshine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2971 words 😐 MY GOD anyway the next chapters will be the actual ball!! Stay tuned for that 😘😘😘


	10. The Ball (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To let you all know, next chapter will be inspired by a song! I hope to make this chapter as good as possible and I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter is also 6758 words long, so buckle up for some mega angst. I wish you all the best of luck getting through this.

Large, solid hardwood doors now stood between the two and the ballroom - the great hall, always, somehow, the royal guard and royal butlers would be able to fit that gaping room to fit any event necessary. Parties were extravagant, ceremonies were of the highest quality, and each moment is carefully planned down to the finest details.

As they approached, arms interlinked, two armoured guards with halberds stood aside to hold each door open with one arm. Each door was easily around 20 metres tall - the hallway, in actuality, was huge in itself, not just the doorway. But if you thought the hallway was just where the massive scale of the interior ended, you'd be wrong, as you stepped through the doors of the great hall to find a room more beautiful than any other in the palace, and the largest inside space within the entire grounds.

The sheer strength those two guards must hold in just a singular arm must be immense, as the 20 metre high and 1 foot thick doors slid open with ease by the push of their outstretched arms.

And inside the hall, a great ballroom was now prepared. In the middle, a large, dipping, circular area of flooring, coloured with all sorts of pinks, yellows, reds, in order to become the floor where the dances would take place. Seeing as many families from the neighbouring kingdoms would be coming, you could well assume the rulers would be all too willing to flaunt their marriage and relationships through the ballroom dance most couples participated in.

It's traditional for the dance to take place around 4/6th way into the actual event, and it features couples of all kingdoms. It's said that if you ask someone you love to dance there, then you two will be bound for life and, for some, it's considered an unofficial proposal or engagement, and for others it's simply a symbol of loyalty or their bond.

Remembering that ballroom floor, Leorio could recall a memory from a matter of days ago.

*  
"The Kurta ballroom dance is traditional." Kurapika began, "If I'm being honest, I'm a bit rusty, so I was going to ask you if I could practice with you."  
"Even the prince has to do it..?"  
"Not necessarily." Kurapika began to go into thought, explaining: "Any royal at the ball can dance if they wish, but they need a partner, meaning they either have to ask a royal, or be asked by a royal."  
"Wait, so it's like.. a way for the royals from the kingdoms to ask another out, I'm guessing?"  
"Traditionally it's more like a proposal, but that's usually only when they already know eachother. Usually it's either young teen royals being forced to dance with a neighbouring kingdom's royal around their age in order to possibly form a bond that could somehow miraculously blossom into a relationship, making the kingdoms unite... And for other, older royals, it's just a way to flaunt their high-standing spouses."  
"I think I get it." Leorio nodded, "And this dance?"  
"Oh!" Kurapika's eyes widened as he realised he had gotten lost in his explanation, "My apologies, here, put your hand here-"  
Kurapika placed Leorio's hand on his waist, in an instant, being so close to the prince made his face begin to warm, but he kept his cool.  
"Now, follow me lead, and try not to step on my toes."  
"Alright..." Leorio shuffled awkwardly around the room at first, but as Kurapika began to help him get more comfortable with it, and soon, the two were waltzing gracefully together, as they softly chuckled at their own ridiculousness, yet, neither minded, and on their faces a soft pink would glow in their cheeks as they laughed together while waltzing, and while Kurapika let out small, mid-laugh, 'Stop stepping on my toes!''s.  
*

This was a tradition only held at the Kurta events, so such a dance had not taken place in 10 years. Though that is necessarily considered 'recent' in royal family timeline, for rulers, it could be a long time. Many rulers can step down from their roles within that time, therefore meaning that if they were to dance at the Kurta ball, it would be purely out of love or bond, and not out of gloating to the onlookers.

On the outer rim of the ballroom floor was the place where the tables were. Keep in mind, this room is huge, so it's meant to host around 2000+ guests at any given time. It wasn't that much for Leorio's ceremony, but that's because it was technically a graduate ceremony of the highest honour, one usually the royal guard and royal family are only allowed to attend, but that time, the prince had allowed all guards from the Kurta army to attend if they so wished, along with the butlers and any workers in the palace.

The tables were rounded, surrounded by scarlet cushioned chairs, seating around 6 at each table, so that entire families could be together in any given area. Cutlery of the highest standard glistened under the numerous chandeliers that hung from the curved roof.

As the two entered, the sounds of their leather shoes upon the marbled floor sounded throughout, the room like an echo, as the butlers frantically scurried to get everything prepared just in time.

"Leorio,"  
Leorio wasn't impressed.  
There was nothing to be impressed about.  
Just a ceremony, forced on a prince who was barely given the chance to grieve, even after 10 years. A ceremony to celebrate something he isn't over yet. A ceremony bound to bring him distress when he deserved none of it.  
So he didn't reply. He couldn't offer that comfort through words right now.

Reaching over, the tall guard put his hand on the Prince's shoulder, assuring him that he was there.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?" Leorio pardoned, his pupils shrinking from the unexpected mumble.

Kurapika turned, a gentle smile on his face. "I said," His voice firm, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He held out his arm, gesturing to the room they were in, as butlers carrying all kinds of plates and appetizers moved quickly to place their items.

Leorio noticed, suddenly, that he still had his shocked expression on his facem  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No! No, not at all," Leorio formed a smile, but not before hesitating, raising his eyebrows in disbelief at Kurapika's mention.  
Kurapika chuckled.

"Hopefully, it won't be all that bad."  
"Hm?"  
"I mean like," He looked down, nervously moving the tips of his feet, "Maybe I'll adjust, get used to this, come to think of it as... Normal."  
"Why should you do that when this was forced on you?"  
Kurapika paused, simply looking out onto the room before them.  
"Because maybe it's time I moved on."  
"Nonsense.." Leorio snarled, "You've barely even had the chance to grieve. You don't have to accept this because it was forced on you, alright?"  
The frown that had formed on Kurapika's face soon lifted, turning into a grateful smile.  
"Yeah." He managed, "I understand. Thank you."

As soon as Kurapika turned to face Leorio, he quickly realised a figure approaching.

Hanzo.

Oh, god.

Kurapika swiftly grabbed Leorio's sleeves and tugged him, so that he blocked Hanzo's sight of what Kurapika needed to say.  
"Remember, you gotta refer to me as Your majesty and all that today!-"

"Hey, Leorio." Hanzo slapped Leorio on the back. Hard. So much so that if he removed that shirt, there'd be a handprint.  
"GAH!" Leorio flinched forward, making sure to catch himself on Kurapika and not fall, "Oh, Hey Hanzo.."  
Leorio felt a bubbling rage fill him as soon as he saw him.  
He's forcing the prince to do this, and for what? To show he's improved? Nothing's improved. Nothing's changed.

"Yeah, listen, I gotta pull 'im aside for a sec, that alright with you, your Majesty?"  
"May I ask what for?" The prince held his monotone voice as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Hanzo.  
"Just gotta brief him on some stuff. What's happening, and all. Gotta keep the rookies in order, you know how it is."  
"He's your superior."  
"Well yeah, doesn't change he's a rookie."  
At that, Kurapika didn't reply, but turned his gaze to Leorio without moving his head or body in gesture, merely his eyes.  
"Ah, well, Hanzo, I,"  
"C'mon! The guard's in top notch shape because of that child's-play threat. I'm sure the Prince can be alone for just a few minutes." Leorio wasn't even given the chance to utter a sound before he continued, "If you're that worried, I can get some of the butlers and guards to watch over him.."  
"That won't be necessary," The blonde also interrupted before Leorio could speak, "Usually I'd insist on being by Leorio's side while you talk to him, but I'm guessing this is urgent?"

Hanzo stood up, taking his hand off of Leorio's shoulder, and suddenly his face fell into a form of seriousness.  
"It is, your majesty."  
"Hm." Kurapika nodded to Leorio, "Very well then, I'll stay sitting there until you're back."  
Kurapika pointed to the Prince's throne at the centre-back of the room, where the Prince would sit throughout the ball when not mingling with guests, getting food, or dancing.  
"Are you sure? I can stay, I mean, I-"  
"No, it's obvious Hanzo urgently needs to see you, so go ahead, I don't mind."  
"..Okay. Thank you, your Majesty.."  
As Hanzo pulled Leorio's shoulder slightly, Leorio tried his best not to take his gaze off of the prince as he was led away, to which he caught sight of Kurapika winking in his direction.

Kurapika had really set him up for this one, huh?

Kurapika's previous words rang in his mind.

*  
"I know the captains and generals try to push you around a lot, but.. don't let them, okay? You're their superior."  
*

Just those words repeating were enough to make Leorio's anger boil more than it already was. Kurapika's right. Leorio is their superior.. and yet they talk to him like he's a cadet.

Kurapika picked him for a reason. 

It was their choice to disrespect his decision.

It wasn't Leorio's problem if they had a problem with him simply protecting Kurapika's decisions.

"Alright," Hanzo had led Leorio to the guard meeting room, where more events were (usually) organised, the wooden surface had, on top, sprawled out, a load of sheets, floorplans, lists, a jumbled mess, with some parchment hanging half way off the edges without care or help.  
"First order of business, we have around 2000 guests coming, not all of them will be within the great hall. Some will be in the courtyard where more tables are stationed, but will be allowed free passage between the great hall and the courtyard as they please."  
Leorio listened intently. This was a debriefing, it was important to the event, but above all, Kurapika's safety.

"Guards will roam the event freely, we ask all guests anyway to leave conflict from other kingdoms at the door, and to treat this as an event of peace, but we can't excuse the fact that some nations can be hot-headed and jump to conclusions over even a wrong-directed glance, therefore, we do this out if caution and for safety."  
Leorio nodded along.  
"If there is suspicious activity, then the guards are strictly instructed to report it to the nearest high-ranking royal guard. Bear in mind that includes you, Leorio."  
"And if someone tells me that there's unusual activity, what am I supposed to do?"  
"Seeing as you're protecting his majesty, I'd suggest reporting it to another guard like myself."  
At it again. High and mighty Hanzo.  
But right now, his fuse couldn't be bothered to argue about this slight thing.  
"Very well."  
"Good."

"And if I'm being honest, that's pretty much it.."  
"May I ask you a question?"  
"It depends..."  
"Actually- no, I have two, if you don't mind."  
"Again, it depends. Shoot."  
"What if there is to be an attack, like last time?"  
"That won't happen."  
"And if it does?"  
"That won't happen!" Hanzo growled, slamming his palm onto the long table, scattering a clump of sheets as it hit the surface.  
Leorio paused, before hitting him with harsh reality as his temper began to bubble.  
"If you can't accept the possibility it may happen, then you'll never be prepared for when it does?"

"Leorio. What are you insinuating?" Hanzo flung his head up to face him, a glint of pure aggression in his eye. "Tell me."  
"Oh?" Leorio taunted, "I thought you'd be smart enough to know that." Leorio began to laugh, "If you can't even begin to prepare yourself or predict for a repeat of 10 years ago then just go ahead and send all the guests home as soon as they turn up at the gates! And while you're at it, if your planning is this shoddy, I'll happily ask one of those families to give me and the prince a ride back to one of their well protected kingdoms!"

Hanzo growled, as Leorio bowed his head, letting his chuckling escape his lips. As much as he hated to talk of the prince as if he was weak, this was the best way to show Hanzo who's boss.  
"It's my job to protect Kurapika." Leorio looked up, his smug, taunting smile turning serious, "I promised him that. So that's what I'm going to do. And if you can't so much as bother to push aside your pride and take a look at how he suffered then you don't deserve to serve under him!"  
"I think of the prince as I would my own son!" Hanzo lashed out, slamming another fist onto the table.  
"Sure got a funny way of showing it."  
"Why, you-"  
"If he was your son then you'd actually have cared! You'd have noticed that you barely have him the breathing room to grieve. You're hosting an entire ball just to celebrate the anniversary of his own parents' death!"  
"That's not true!"  
"You cared about them so much more than you did for their son, and now you're just trying to convince yourself that you cared for him just as much."  
"That's.. not.."  
"I know you miss them, but you can't shove their duties onto their son, when he's still not even of age to become king. It's cruel."  
"Leorio, what the hell!" Hanzo snapped, looking up at him once again, and grabbing onto the ledge of the table, "What the hell brought this on!?"  
Leorio didn't bother to answer. He knew.  
He simply began to make his way to the door.  
"Leorio! I'm talking to you!"  
"You want my honest opinion, captain? You're scum."  
"Leorio, stop this right now, I command-!"

It happened in a flash.  
Sword unsheathed.  
Stance prepared, footing readied.  
Blade pointed directly at Hanzo's throat.  
And all Hanzo could do was freeze and stand there, hoping Leorio wouldn't slash his head clean off.

"It's sir Leorio to you."

And with that, he left.

As Leorio walked through the halls, all that was on his mind was what he'd just done, and how fast he could return to Kurapika's side. It was clear as day to anyone walking by that Leorio was quivering like a leaf, terrified out of his mind at the bold action he'd just taken. Sir Leorio.

Finally.

It had been some months since he had first met Kurapika at his ceremony, and since, they'd bonded more than any pair ever could in such a timeframe.

And after all that time, now, he could finally say it.

He's Sir Leorio. Not just Leorio. And he could say that to the people he once called superiors with pride.

Of course, looking down at his shaky hands, it may take some practice.

The guards opened the gaping doors yet again, and as Leorio emerged into the great hall, he caught sight of Kurapika sitting upon the Prince's throne. Though, it was only for a second, for as soon as Kurapika caught sight of him, he got up and headed towards him.

"So? How'd it go? I kinda realised in that time how much I missed your incessant chatter.." Kurapika smiled, letting out a joyful laughter, which was soon cut off, as he realised Leorio wasn't laughing with him.

Analysing him, he quickly realised, and he began to speak in a hushed tone, as to not alert any of the butlers or guards of their bond.

"Love, you're... You're shaking.. what happened?"  
At Kurapika's worry, Leorio snapped back to reality, but he didn't do so with a flinch, or a shocked expression.

His eyes merely softened, as he pulled Kurapika in for a hug.

He didn't care.  
The butlers, the guards, they could judge Leorio for doing such a thing to the royal he was meant to protect all they liked.

But right now, all Leorio wanted to do was hold him. To hold him in his arms, and shield him, protect him.

"Did you stand up to him?" Kurapika seemingly also just accepted the hug, and he embraced Leorio back.  
"I did." His guard managed.  
A small, glad 'hm' echoed in Kurapika's throat.  
"I'm proud of you.. You're shaken up, huh?*  
Leorio stepped back, holding onto the upper arms of Kurapika's sleeves, clutching them in his grip.

"I didn't expect it to be so scary!" Leorio gritted his teeth and slumped his head defeatedly.  
"You seriously thought it wouldn't be scary!?"  
"I mean- you taunt him all the time!"  
"Well, yeah, but that's cause I've known him since I was born-!"  
"Well woop-dee-doo!" Leorio sarcastically cheered.  
"Pah!" Kurapika began to laugh gallantly, "Come on, you can sit down in my seat for now until you're feeling a bit better."  
"You're sure-?" No reply. Kurapika just dragged him over to the seat.

Soon enough, guests had arrived, and slowly they had begun to queue through the great hall to bow to the prince as he stood by his royal guard.  
Around 2000 guests, taking the time to each bow in family rows to the prince.

Exhausting, and all they had to do was stand there and watch as they bowed or curtseyed and moved on for the next person to repeat the process.

Still though, boring might be the better word.

And so, the ball ensued, general political and economical chatter resounded throughout the room and hit every wall as if bounded back and echoed, erupting the room into mass state of chatter, exactly as they had hoped.

All was going well, Kurapika would go round, mingle with some familiar kingdom families.

There was times where he would be offered condolences from families for his parents' loss, to which he usually seemed to brush it aside and say "No need.". And really, could you blame him? Same things from every family, same manners berated into each and every member. It was understandable that Kurapika found such events tiring, it was all the same.

It wasn't hard to notice that each family wore extravagant clothing, and to Leorio, atleast, it was clear to tell which families were the main kingdoms' families, though then again it was hard to judge as such, seeing as Kurapika is technically a main kingdom family, yet he had ordered his tailors to not go overboard, but to keep it simple. This alone made it hard to tell whether other kingdoms had opted for this way of dressing, but there was always the doubt that most families would want to flaunt their wealth in whatever way they could.

Melody, too, was providing the music for the entire event, from start to finish. Before the ball started, the prince himself had gone up to Melody with Leorio in order to check that she would be okay to play for such a prolonged time, to which she responded she could do such an amount of time quadrupled, but was honoured to have been among his well wishes.

Gon and Killua had been granted the ability to attend, but declined, as Killua brought Alluka in to town to celebrate, so they'd be simply attending the kingdom celebrations for the ball instead out in the streets with the citizens, plus, they didn't want Aunt Mito to be lonely during.

"So far, so tiring." Leorio yawned, as he escorted Kurapika back to his seat.  
"Five hours in, out of six." Kurapika slumped down in his chair rather informally, but he didn't seem to care at this point. "Honestly.. It's tiring, but, I feel like I've missed this somehow.",  
"Seriously?"  
"It's nostalgic, but, I feel like the sadness of it is still overriding that nostalgia."  
Leorio didn't know how to form a reply.  
"I'm just trying to make the most of it, I guess."  
Leorio nodded, and turned back to the ballroom where the other kingdoms' children and infants clumsily danced and bounded, playing and chatting with one another.  
Kurapika caught sight of them, too, and smiled, remembering the times he had as a child doing such things at the previous balls.  
"Leorio," Kurapika started, getting his attention, "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you, so, thank you- so much."  
"Hm." His guard smiled, his eyes softening and turning back to the majority of the room, "It's my pleasure."

"Kings, queens, rulers of all lands and kingdoms, near or far," The announcement from Melody began, "Please if you are willing to take part, take the hand of your partner and head to the centre of the ballroom."

"Huh. So yet another ritual we gotta watch."  
Leorio smiled, furrowing his brows and looking out onto the small crowd forming of royals. Quickly, he realised the onlooking eyes of many royals around his and Kurapika's age looking in his direction.  
"Not just watching." Kurapika was already ahead of him, he'd seen them too.  
"Well," Kurapika stood from his chair. "Why get comfy when I'm just gonna need to stand anyway?"

Leorio turned to him, but felt around him the slight shuffling of the royals wishing to dance with Kurapika emerging from the mass crowds sitting around the hall.

Next mission, defend Kurapika from these royals, I guess.

"Leorio."  
"Don't worry, I'm already ahead of you, I'll-"  
"No, silly, look."

Leorio turned.

In front of him was an outstretched, open palm. Kurapika's hand, with those glistening golden rings and chains delicately wrapped around his fingers. An outstretched palm towards him

"So, Sir Leorio," He began, "May I have this dance?"

Leorio's ears might as well have been ringing. Was he dreaming? Surely. Even around him, he could slightly hear the faint gasping and gawking of the royals who were mere moments away from asking Kurapika to dance, and not just them, at this point, he felt as if the entire room had their eyes on them.

His ears weren't ringing. The room had just gone silent.

The entire room was watching.

"I-I thought only royals could dance with other royals..."  
Kurapika chuckled.  
"Dearest, I'm the prince, I'm sure the rules I'll soon be able to change don't mind."

Leorio stood still, his pupils slightly shrunk.

This offer...  
Who in their right mind would refuse?

Especially considering how Leorio couldn't help but feel in this moment, or whenever he was with Kurapika...

In response, Leorio looked down at his hands, and slowly began to remove his fingerless gloves, sliding them into his jacket pocket, and outstretching his hand to interlock with Kurapika's. As they met, Leorio gently slid his thumb to caress the palm of Kurapika's hand, as Kurapika led him out towards the ballroom floor. The royals who had already collected there looked on in awe, as for the first time in history, a guard was invited to dance.

The prince's strawberry blonde locks began to glisten under the light of the centre chandelier, as they took centre place on the ballroom floor, and allowed the other royal couples to take their places surrounding them.

And the music began.

Leorio took extra care as to not step on Kurapika's toes, as they danced as Kurapika had taught him just days prior. All the moments, the happiness, and the feelings from just that moment learning the dance came flooding back tenfold, as they both longingly gazed into eachothers' eyes throughout the waltz.

Leorio would turn, and spin kurapika round, proceeding to pull him back in close and lean him over, their faces nearing as they smiled at one another. Every so often, the prince would jokingly pull that same smug smile, making them break out into blissful giggles as they continued to dance and hold eachother closely.

"Sir Leorio!"

It was magical. Something Leorio could never have dreamed of doing in his life... A moment where, he couldn't quite piece together his emotions.

"Sir Leorio!"

His emotions were pure, he knew that much. Joyful emotions, ones he wished would never go away. If he could stay in this moment forever, you'd better believe he would. In just moments, all prior worries, doubts, insecurities, they melted away at that blonde's smile. His gentle laughter as they moved fluently to the elegant music.

He never wanted this moment to end.

"Sir Leorio!"

And in a moment, it ended, as his eyes widened to the sound of his name being called. Leorio looked to his side hastily, and beside him had appeared a knight in full armour, yet, despite that, he huffed and puffed, out of breath and weary. Interrupted by this guard, after everything had been going so well.

*  
"If there is suspicious activity, then the guards are strictly instructed to report it to the nearest high-ranking royal guard."  
*

Those words rang through his head, and immediately, he snapped out of that trance he was in during the dance. The royals around them continued their waltz, seemingly unbothered or not realising yet. The guard realised what this meant, and quickly, as he let go of his dance-stance hold of kurapika, and ushered him behind him, he put one hand on his sword handle ready to be drawn, and the other on Kurapika's left arm, as he held him closely behind.

"Speak, soldier." He was firm in his words, but the soldier was struggling to grasp his breaths, and so, Leorio gave him a moment to regain it as he grasped at the chestplate of his armour, and with all his might, and all his collected breath, yelled.

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS IN THE COURTYARD!"

"What!?" Leorio unsheathed his sword immediately at the words, and made sure his grip on Kurapika's arm was firm.  
"It's true, sir- I saw it... I was sent as a messenger by General Basho- our squad is guarding the doorway..."  
"Hey, cadet, take it easy, alright? Take a breath," Leorio reassured him, as he yelled over to the guards at the doorway to keep it shut and secured, and to keep the hallway protected.  
"Leorio-"  
"Kurapika, don't worry, it'll be okay. The guards can-"  
Before he could even finish his sentence, the messenger guard in front of them fell to the ground, and crimson red liquid began to spread, as Leorio realised the reason they were just so out of breath.

Leorio demanded everyone go to their tables and stay there, to stay back from the dancefloor and only allow the guards to the doorway. Leorio took Kurapika over to his chair but didn't let him sit, and so he stood directly in front of him, as a human shield.

For a few minutes, yelling sounded from outside the doorway, with a few more cadets from the wall and patrol guard running in to reinforce the defenses inside the hall.

"Captain Hanzo." Leorio shouted. This time while shouting at Hanzo, he didn't care if he got retaliation. Now, this was truly life and death. "Prepare your squad."  
Hanzo did so without question. He was wise enough to know this was the right call in such a situation.

"Leorio."  
"Hey, I'm here, alright? Don't worry. They won't hurt you."  
"You can't promise that!"  
"Maybe I can't, but I can try my best."  
"Leorio!" Kurapika demanded, grabbing Leorio's shoulder and pivoting him to face him.

It was normal for Kurapika to fear for the worst right now. Who could blame him? This was just as he said, an attack on the ball, and history repeating itself. It was a miracle they'd convinced the kingdoms to attend, but, what of it, now? Is history really just going to repeat itself?

Leorio had sworn himself in as the man who would protect Kurapika, until death do them part.

*  
"I know that, it's just... What if this is where death do us part?"  
nuldn't let that happen. Not yet.

"Please." Kurapika pleaded, "Promise me one thing, atleast-"  
"You know it depends-!"  
"I know it does!" Kurapika choked out, "But please, Leorio... Promise me you'll make it out alive."  
Leorio bowed his head, as he continued to keep his body half-pivoted, on guard, but still trying to talk to Kurapika.  
"I'm so sorry." Leorio placed his hand on Kurapika's shoulder, and slowly traced it round the back of his neck to his other and pulling him into his chest, "But when I said 'it depends'... I meant it."  
They couldn't really do anything emotionally for one another right now. All they could do was stay in that delicate embrace as they both held back their will and need to let their tears flow.

"Stay behind me, okay?"  
Kurapika did so, without reply.  
"Kurapika."  
He looked up to see Leorio's back.  
"I can't promise you that I will come out alive," Leorio prepared his stance to defend or block, "But I can promise you that I'll try my best."  
The prince let out a smile in which his lip quivered,  
"If that's all you can do," He continued to try and smile as his voice shook, "Then that's plenty, dearest."  
Leorio chuckled. "I'm glad, Sunshine..."

The guards were stationed at the door, ready to defend, and so was Leorio, ready to defend Kurapika with his very life.

"And, Leorio. One last thing, while we have time..."  
His companion allowed him to continue.  
"I think I-"

"GAH!"

Immediately, their attentions were drawn towards the guards who were reinforcing the doorway, followed by the shrieks and horrified yells of the royals within the hall.

On the floor lay multiple, sprawled out guards, arrows shot through their vital points, leaving the marble floor stained scarlet.

And standing amongst the fallen soldiers,

"Cadet Pokkle!? What the hell do you think you're-!"  
One tug on the bowstring, and an arrow was through Hanzo's shoulderblade.  
Pokkle moved icily, coldly, as a puppet would, his eyes blank in contrast to their usual hazel. His joints moved slumped and clumsily as he moved, detaining all guards who came at him with his arrows.  
None of the regular soldiers, or even Hanzo, stood a chance against the bloodlust he exhibited. The lack of humanity he portrayed in a face so devoid of emotion.

Almost instantly, even across the wide space of the hall, Leorio realised what was going on. That movement, his lack of communication, the inhumane actions contrasted to the well-formed Cadet he had met just earlier that day when he came to warn him of the threat.

No doubt about it, Leorio had realised he was being controlled, but at the very moment, he could see no physical ways as to which he was being controlled, as he just seemingly dragged himself upright around like a ragdoll, yet could shoot his arrows with amazing precision.

Kurapika stood behind Leorio, as he truly prepared to block whatever may come his way. Having seen how fast Pokkle was acting in order to attack, anything could come their way, and at any moment. If one guard is controlled, who is to say there isn't more? There could even be royals who are controlled, but at present, it was only Pokkle in sight.

"Leorio!"  
Hanzo, stumbling upright, yelled across the hall, narrowly dodging more of the arrows that Pokkle plucked in his direction in order to shut him up.  
"He has needles in his head-!" He slid to the right, dodging another onslaught of arrows, "Under his hat!"

"Under the hat!? Damn!"  
So now in order to detain Pokkle, he'd have to get close - Pokkle's attacks are long range, so getting close is a real troublesome chore. Not just that, but he'd have to do all that while defending Kurapika.

"Oi, Leorio!" Hanzo yelled yet again, "At the very least, I can get his hat off! If I can't take it from there, then-!" Hanzo continued to swerve the endless arrows, "-You gotta finish him off for me, alright?"

Leorio's eyes widened at first, but then a grin spread across his face.  
For a moment, he was surprised Hanzo would take such a risk, but maybe, just maybe, earlier he'd maybe Hanzo realise just how much he actually cared about the prince.

Maybe now, he'd finally be willing to put his life on the line for him.

"Yeah," Leorio yelled back, "I can do that no problem!"  
"Alright." Hanzo caught his breath as Pokkle prepared to use more arrows. "Keep the Prince safe, that's your one job, Leorio."

Leorio nodded. He was right. If Pokkle doesn't pass Hanzo's attacks, then that means he can protect Kurapika with ease, all he's gotta worry about is possibly more people being controlled. They also had to worry about getting those needles out of Pokkle safely.

The prince's guard had led him further from the seat, meaning they had more space to manoeuvre or dodge if need be.

He kept his stance, and instructed Kurapika to stay where he stood, and only dodge if absolutely necessary. Otherwise, Leorio could protect him from arrows by deflecting them with the blunt edge of his sword.

Each and every other guest in the room was now under or behind their tables for shelter incase an arrow were to fly their way, and the remaining guards were instructed by Hanzo to protect those royals from harm if it should come in their direction. The detaining of Pokkle was left strictly to Hanzo and Leorio.

After much trial and error and back and forth, failing to reach Pokkle close enough for the hat, eventually, Hanzo ducked and managed to get near enough to uppercut Pokkle, sending him flying in one direction, and sending his hat rippling through the air in another.

Yet, as Pokkle flew through the air, he readied his bow, and shot, though luckily it didn't hit anywhere vital, it landed in Hanzo's bicep, leaving both his arms practically numb and useless. All Hanzo had now to use was his legs.

Immediately Hanzo ordered his guards to begin rallying the royals to leave the room if need be, as it appeared the outside scuffle had ended as more guards appeared at the doorway. Hanzo made sure to keep Pokkle occupied with himself, leading him to fight with him on the ballroom dancefloor in the centre, allowing the royals around the room to filter out, that of which resembling a stampede.

Even with the royals leaving, Pokkle didnt seem to care. Whoever was using him as a puppet sure was set on one goal, and it became clear as day what it was, when Leorio tried to shuffle Kurapika around to the other side of the room to get out of the doors, they were met with an arrow directed their direction - meaning Pokkle was after them, or more specifically, Kurapika.

Now, Kurapika, Leorio, and Hanzo were left in the room, along with some guards waiting anxiously at the doors. Hanzo had instructed them not to get involved, as they may do more harm than good seeing as Hanzo works better in combat with only himself, or one other ally.

Hanzo was simply fighting a losing game, as the needles embedded in the back of Pokkle's skull never diminished. After the hat was lost, Pokkle seemingly stepped up his game, leaving Hanzo, who fights without weapons, to be basically useless against him, not just that, but he could only use his legs to fight anyway due to the arrows in his arm and shoulder.

It was inevitable that he'd be struck down by a third arrow. Still, not a vital area, making him a very lucky man. Even so, it meant only Leorio was left. The guards in the doorway tried to move forward to fight, but Pokkle didn't even pay them any mind as they just mindlessly slashed their blades around at him, and he didn't even bother to shoot back.

As a result of Hanzo being rendered unable to continue fighting, Leorio stepped up as arrows began to sling their way, slicing through them and nullifying them with the blunt edge of his sword. It was all going smoothly, all Leorio could do without getting close was wait for the guards to get the needles, or land a hit, but none of them did.

This went on for goodness knows how long, until eventually, one soldier managed to punch Pokkle.

Similar to that of Hanzo's punch from earlier, Pokkle was sent flying directly upwards, but with the same attack comes the same counter, and Pokkle readied his bow mid air.

Leorio got ready to defend it, as the arrow was plucked from the string, and curved in his direction, and,

Flew right past him,

Leorio turned, and immediately, the muscles in his wrist gave way, dropping his sword to the ground as his legs almost buckled but he kept them going in order to reach him.

The arrow had pierced directly through Kurapika's abdomen.

"Kurapika!? Hey, hey! Sunshine, Please-"

He got no reply.

Leorio didn't feel the tears welling in his eyes. They just began to stream from the ducts freely like rainfall on a rentlessly stormy night.

Leorio grabbed the prince tightly in his arms, and held him close, beginning to hastily, yet delicately drag his fingers through the blonde's hair to caress it.

In that moment he realised just how small he was, just how fragile, just how much a strong will could mask a delicate body.

"Leorio!" Hanzo, yelling. All the guards that stepped up had been defeated. He took some more sprints at Pokkle in an attempt to hold him off.

Leorio slowly lowered Kurapika, putting him on the floor gently. Bowing his head, he placed his lips on Kurapika's forehead, and stood up, and turned.

Such a long-winded battle was over so quickly, as Leorio simply walked towards Pokkle, who, for some reason, was still attempting to come at the prince. As Leorio simply swatted away the arrows with his sword that he picked up, he neared and neared Pokkle slowly, before slashing at his legs and forcing him to crash to the polished floor. With no care, no concern, Leorio leant down, grabbing Pokkle's hair in a tight balled fist, and with his other, threw his sword aside and grabbed all of the needles in one go, dragging them from his head and proceeding to simply drop them.

Leorio stood over Pokkle's limp body, as Hanzo slumped against a column by the dancefloor, and muttered to Leorio.  
"The prince..."

Leorio's blanked, unphased eyes soon turned to dread at those words, as he turned and ran to Kurapika, scooping his unconscious and bleeding body up in his arms again.

He couldn't even utter for help. It was Hanzo who did, screaming with the breath he could collect for help, to which it was answered when a horde of soldiers and medics raced down the hallway to see to not just the injured soldiers, but Kurapika as well.

Leorio didn't even notice them coming. He simply held Kurapika close, and pressed his forehead against his own as he weeped, holding him tightly. Medics began to crowd around, trying to wrench Kurapika from his grasp, to which Leorio just muttered small, unmotivated 'No's, as he desperately tried to keep him to himself, but soon enough, multiple guards held him back from him as some medics dragged Kurapika from him, carrying him away as Leorio's eyes, dazed, watched him get further away, becoming increasingly blurrier and dimmer as his muscles relaxed and gave in to the ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6758 WORDS 😀 BIG ANGSTY CHAPTER SORRY FOR THIS ONE LADS. SORRY TO HIT YOU GUYS WITH THIS ONE LMFAO OHHH LORD. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU ALL LIKED THIS ONE / ARE ENJOYING THE BALL ARC, ILL BE CONTINUING WITH THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. The Ball (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio wakes up in a medical ward after the battle at the Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Line Without A Hook by Ricky Montgomery :) I plan to do more Ricky Montgomery inspired chapters in the future too. And happy new year everyone! Here's a video of me playing Hi No Moeru Hitomi (Kurapika's character song) into the new year :,)
> 
> https://youtu.be/-tFL0G1TYfk
> 
> And for clarification since I realised I didn't clarify this before, lines or paragraphs surrounded with ** will mean it's a flashback or a character is remembering something, and in the song-inspired chapters, -- will border song lyrics :) I recommend listening to Line Without A Hook during this. I hope you all enjoy the finale to The Ball Arc.

Mumbling soothing nothings, Leorio pressed his forehead to Kurapika's, and brushed the sunny, slightly blood stained locks behind his ear, fidgeting with the dangled earring that hung from his lobe. All Leorio could do was hold him, listening to his ragged breaths as the blonde's chest desperately heightened and lowered. All he could do was listen to his breath getting weaker, and weaker, his pulse becoming more distant, quieter, until,

There wasn't any noise. No breathing. No pulse. Leorio tried to let his pleas to Kurapika escape his lungs, but no noise emerged. He could only sob, gripping him closer and caressing his face, begging for him to come back, but he just got tireder from the importing, tireder and tireder as his vision blurred to black, and he felt himself almost be pinned back my void-like hands as he was snatched away from Kurapika, and,

He jolted upright.

He was in bed, not in his own quarters by Kurapika's room, but the medical ward within the Palace. As Leorio looked down at his legs still forming bumps under the thin blanket that only now half-covered him, he took the time to collect his thoughts and look around.  
As soon as it sunk in that this was a medical ward, Leorio took his hands and began to pat himself down in order to identify where his wound was - but there was none. So why was he so panicked when he woke up? What happened? Why was he-  
Leorio pulled the blanket fully off of him. He was still half in uniform, but his jacket was off, leaving him shirtless, but he still had the lower half of his outfit on, minus the shoes.

Hesitating, as soon as Leorio saw the pants to the outfit he was wearing, it came back to him.

He was at the ball.

And Kurapika...

Leorio sprung up from the bed, he still felt feverish, so as his feet hit the marbled ground, he toppled and wobbled but caught himself on a medical partition by his bedside, and used the bed to push himself with his hand and propel himself towards the doorway to the ward. He didn't care about grabbing his jacket or belongings, right now all he needed to do was see Kurapika.

The last time he saw him, medics had taken him away - it was a blurry memory in Leorio's head, but it was there, and it kept replaying in his mind. The sight of Kurapika's limp body being carried away in haste and fussed over.

In the back of his mind as Leorio frantically darted throughout the empty coridoors, Leorio could only scold himself. How could he!? He just let Kurapika get hurt - severely injured at that.

And then he stopped dead in his tracks as he reached a crossroad coridoor and came face to face with a realisation. His greatest fear.

Nobody's around.

What if something happened to him?

Immediately his legs began to shake, his heart pounding as he ran from ward to ward, throwing doors open to the surprise of the injured soldiers within, just to glance, and quickly run to the next. The full coridoor of the Guards' ward was crammed with the soldiers injured from the incident, and he soon realised the ward he was in was obviously the one for the higher-up guards. Hanzo was probably there, but knowing Hanzo, it wouldn't surprise him if as soon as his wounds were patched up, he'd have just gotten up and gotten to work. But what of Kurapika? If that was a "higher-up" guard ward, then surely he'd be there, if not, then there'd have to be a ward that's even more higher up-

"Sir Leorio? Leorio, hey-"  
He didn't pay attention. Lost in thought, and sick to his stomach with worry that was overcoming him like a wave.  
That was, until a hand slammed down on his shoulder.  
Leorio turned his head quickly, facing Hanzo, who stood by him, bandages covering his arms, shoulders and chest due to the arrow wounds.  
"H-... Hanzo?"  
"Yeah, it's me."  
Leorio clicked onto what he had been saying earlier to get his attention,  
"I'm," Leorio began to choke on his own voice, "Just, please, drop the sir, I don't care, I just-"  
Hanzo looked Leorio up and down, puzzled at the fact that Leorio was running about the medical wards and causing havoc while shirtless and without his belongings, as Leorio continued to ramble a load of panicked nonsense as his breathing became deep, fast and raspy from exhaustion.

"What's going on? Slow down, alright!? You're not making much sense..."  
"Hanzo!" Leorio managed to snap out at him, and back into making sense, "Where's Kurapika!?  
"The prince!?" Hanzo looked at him with a shocked expression, he hadn't heard the prince be referred to like that in quite some time. "He's- uhm, he's in his own quarters. The medics are with him now..."  
"His own-!" Leorio mumbled, his eyes widening and head spinning, without a second thought, he sprinted off, wobbling slightly as he went, hearing Hanzo yell after him but simply blocking it out. He had one goal right now, and that was to get to Kurapika.

The frenzied guard neared the gradual slight raising staircase that led to Kurapika and his' quarters, bullets of sweat rolling down his face as he dragged his weary legs up the slight steps until he finally reached the door.

That door. The tall doorway that intimidated him every glance he took at it, but, even in this fatigued state, he forced himself against it by the shoulder and pushed it open, nearly slumping over in a daze as the door gave way in to the room.

As soon as he stood upright he was met with the shocked expressions of the medics in the room, some quickly hurrying over to him.  
"Sir Leorio! You should be resting in bed,"  
"Please sir, you should go back to your ward..."  
Leorio's mouth opened to make a noise at first, but he couldn't let a single noise out as they blocked his view of Kurapika's bed. All he could do was shake his head back and forth, forcing his head to ache more and more. Eventually, he pushed the air from his winded lungs, and uttered,  
"I just need to see Kurapika, please, just let me see him..."  
The medics took a moment to look at eachother, before one turned back to the bed while their body still faced Leorio. Another medic over at the bed signaled, and the one in front of Leorio mumbled defeatedly,  
"Alright. But please, if you must touch him, only hold his hands,"  
"Oh-, Oh my god, thank you, thank you so-"

The medic stepped aside, allowing Leorio to see Kurapika's bed.

Kurapika was on the bed, similarly dressed to Leorio, still in his suit trousers, but without his shirt or jacket, instead his entire torso were woven with bandages, wrapping around the sides of his neck and shoulders to keep it just tight enough and stop it from moving.

He looked so small on that bed.

Leorio took one step forward, and immediately stopped.

Was this.. his fault?

If this was his fault, then so be it. He'd have to do better.. but does that really mean the best for Kurapika? Does that not mean he'll be in danger constantly while in his shoddy care? That dread and doubt consumed him, and began to eat away at him, as he let his shoulders slump as he gazed at the blonde who lay under the soft sunlight of his rounded bedroom window. That delicate light that refracted and shimmered on his slightly messy blonde fringe, he couldn't help but well up seeing him so dependent on the medics around him. He was right, before, how much Kurapika hid behind his iron wall of will, yet behind it was just a boy, sheltered in a glass casing for viewing.

With all his will, Leorio hated that. He hated that Kurapika had to have had such a start to life, viewed as a jewel or precious item to flaunt.

If anything, Leorio didn't want to flaunt his role by Kurapika's side. He wanted to flaunt Kurapika in general, to gush about how happy he makes him, how much joy he brings him and how many butterflies flutter in his stomach whenever he's with him... Ever since his first day, when he caught him in the forest.

Leorio moved over to Kurapika's bedside, the side of which he was laying on. Pulling a red chair close to the bed in order to sit by his side, the usually firm guard lifted his hand to shuffle it over to the Prince's,

And realised, just how much he was shaking.

He was practically quivering. He couldn't stop it, couldn't even suppress it by balling his hand into a fist and clenching it. Nothing was stopping it, and so, he didn't bother to place his hand on Kurapika's, instead, he placed it beside his, so that way he hoped he wouldn't bother the prince with his shaking if he were to be sleeping lightly enough to notice.

In the chair he just slumped, watching over the blonde's face, how the sunlight trickled onto his gentle skin. Just the sight of Kurapika made Leorio's fever feel as if it was easing. Just his presence was enough to cure him of all fatigue he felt in his body, Kurapika was the only thing on his mind, and he wanted nothing more in the world than to stay at his side. But right now, he didn't even know if Kurapika would feel mutual about that. After all, he'd betrayed Kurapika's trust in Leorio to keep him safe.

Worry started to eat away at him again. In an attempt to make it ease, Leorio kept looking at Kurapika's face, as his mouth took air into his lungs, and his nostrils softly flared to do the same. His chest slowly rising and falling as he tried his absolute best to breath, like it was a toil. 

"Kurapika," Leorio mumbled, beginning to choke on the sobs leaking through, "Please, you'll be okay, you'll be okay... Please be okay..."  
Leorio bowed his head and pressed it on the mattress by Kurapika's side, feeling nothing but sorrow, as he muffled begs, not even looking at Kurapika's face helped as his sight was blurred by the welling of tears.

"Sir Leorio?"  
One of the three medics walked up to him and put their hand on his shoulder, making him quickly rub away his tears and look at them, "We'll give you two some time alone."

Within a matter of around a minute, they were out of the room.

He was alone with Kurapika. He knew all he wanted to do was pull him in for a hug, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt him, not again, not after all this, not after everything, he never, ever wanted to see Kurapika go through pain again.

Leorio recalled Kurapika, when Leorio turned to see him punctured by the arrow. The prince had gone unconscious almost immediately from the shock, so he probably only for to see Leorio run at him for a moment.

Leorio mumbled,  
"I'm sorry."

-  
I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me,  
When we're alone.  
-

As Leorio leant his head into the mattress once again, he felt something by his hand as it continued to shake. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to weep into the sheets, just hoping, wishing that Kurapika would be okay. Slowly he began to feel a sensation on his hand, one that was soft, delicate, and so he lifted his head to see, wiping away the tears blurring his vision.

-  
You can hold my hand,  
If no one's home.  
-

Kurapika's hand slowly worked its way onto Leorio's fingers, and his fingers began to slowly, shakily caress Leorio's knuckles. His guard's eyes widened at the movement and contact, taking his other hand and slowly caressing the prince's hand with it, watching as the blonde's hand moved it's thumb and took hold of Leorio's fingers, bringing it into his grasp to hold it as they continued to shake. Leorio looked up some more, to Kurapika's face, and saw two gentle scarlet eyes looking at him. Leorio moved with haste, wiping away the remainders of his tears, and began to try and speak, trying to force air from his lungs, but it all just came out in a relieved, jumble of words. Kurapika understood his emotion for the most part, and slowly turned his head on the pillow, messing up his hair some more.  
"...Leorio," Kurapika, plagued from his rest just prior, mumbled out and continued, "Please, can you... Help me sit up?"  
Leorio bit his bottom lip, eventually succumbing to the fact that he needed to calm down before speaking any more, he stood, and held Kurapika's back and shoulder, shuffling him up the pillow slightly so as to not hurt his abdominal wound, but also so that he could still see the surroundings. He moved around slightly, and Leorio took this time to collect himself, level his breathing, and prepare to speak.

-  
Do you like it when I'm away?  
-

"...Kurapika," Leorio began, "I'm so sorry."  
Kurapika, now having woken up some more, turned, his eyes now adjusted, realising the tear stains on Leorio's cheeks and how swollen his eyes were, how croaky his voice was when it escaped his quivering lips.  
"Leorio... For what..?"  
"Why..?" Leorio looked up, as if in disbelief, "You got hurt, and it's all because I couldn't protect you! I couldn't help you when you needed it most, and you ended up-"  
"No-! No, no, no!" Kurapika jolted slightly upright despite being warned not to, and he bit his bottom lip, looking Leorio in the eyes as his own softened. He couldn't quite believe that Leorio blamed himself for this, even after he tried his absolute best to protect him during the entirety of the ball. "You don't need to apologise, so please, don't... I understand where you're coming from, so if it makes you feel better, then, I forgive you, okay? It's not your fault, love."

-  
If I went and hurt my body, baby,  
Would you love me the same?  
-

Kurapika looked down at his body, his torso, wrapped in bandages and slightly bloodstained here and there. He looked aside at Leorio, who couldn't even look him in the eyes, and reached out his hand to take Leorio's. Taking hold of Leorio's hand, he lifted it as his guards head lifted aswell, and moved his palm to place it right onto where Kurapika's wound was located at his abdomen, and began to caress his thumb over the pack of Leorio's hand as he kept it on the small patch of the slightly reddened bandages.

-  
I can feel all my bones coming back  
And I'm craving motion  
Mama never really learns how to live by herself  
-

"Kurapika?" Leorio looked over at Kurapika, who took his other hand, and placed it on Leorio's cheek, beginning to caress it with his thumb aswell, as he wiped away any tears that escaped his eyes.  
"Shhh," The prince soothed, "It's okay, it's not your fault, alright? It's whoever did this to me in the first place," Kurapika managed a small laugh at the end, smiling softly at Leorio's bewildered face.  
"...No, no.." Leorio mumbled, put placed his other hand on top of the blonde's which was caressing his cheek, holding it there, "Why? Why would you just.. forgive me? I didn't do my job right, and you got hurt as a result.." Leorio began to grit his teeth and bite his bottom lip as his emotion bubbled, Kurapika letting him continue to talk.  
"How can you forgive me when I can't fulfill my promise to protect you!?"  
Kurapika looked at him, without much expression on his face.  
"Because I believe you can, and I wouldn't have anyone else doing this job."  
"...I'm not following."  
"Leorio... Recall how I picked you specifically from the other guards - I did so because you were the best. No one else could have done it better..." Leorio realised at that, but Kurapika continued, "Please, don't blame yourself, especially when no guard was better qualified than yourself... No matter who was there, it was inevitable."  
Leorio turned to look at Kurapika's wound which he held Leorio's hand down on, making sure that he kept his hand light on the bandages as to not hurt him.  
"You know I don't want to settle just at 'It was inevitable'."  
Kurapika chuckled gently, breaking out into a couple coughs afterwards due to the pain,  
"I assumed as much. But.. I'm glad. I'm glad to have someone so loyal beside me..."

-  
It's a curse  
And it's growing  
You're a pond and I'm an ocean  
-

"You're... Glad?"  
"I am."  
Leorio let out a light exhale, one of relief, but he still felt confused.  
"Sunshine?"  
"What is it?"  
"...I'll make this up to you. I want to keep my promise that I'll always protect you."  
Kurapika smiled at him, exhaling from his nose and looking back Leorio's hand on his abdomen, which had now calmed and eased and was laying on the wound without fear of hurting him.

-  
Oh, all my emotions  
Feel like explosions when you are around  
And I've found a way to kill the sounds,  
-

Kurapika began to laugh quietly from his nose,  
"My dance moves taught you well, you didn't step on my toes."  
"Hey! It-" Leorio let out a sigh, "You love being smug, huh."  
The blonde laughed quietly again,  
"But really, Leorio, soon, when, you know, I'm on my feet again, we should dance more."  
Leorio laughed with him,  
"What, am I too handsome for you to handle?"  
At first, at that remark, Kurapika laughed, but then pulled that same smug grin, turning back to Leorio.  
"Maybe." And the prince's laughter ensued as Leorio looked on with slightly saturated cheeks. Kurapika realised the blissful red in Leorio's cheeks, and his began to light up too, as he recalled something he tried to tell Leorio at the ball.

-  
Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you  
I need you here to stay  
-

*  
"And, Leorio. One last thing, while we have time... I think I-"  
*

Kurapika looked into Leorio's beautiful hazel eyes, and smiled, continuing to caress his cheek and his hand he kept held on his wound.  
"Do you recall what I said, before the attack reached the hall?"  
His guard was curious, but in the scuffle, it was hard to recall such a thing when all that was on his mind was how to protect Kurapika.  
"I'm sorry but I don't think I do. Could you refresh my memory?"  
The blonde smiled, "Of course,"  
"I just told you that I needed to tell you something, but I didn't get the chance."  
"That so? Well..." Leorio looked around the room and gestured with a single finger that nobody was there, "If you want, you can tell me now."  
Kurapika took a deep breath.  
"I don't know if now is a good time."

-  
I broke all my bones that day I found you  
Crying at the lake  
-

"Is now not a good time?"  
"It's not that, it's.. just really important."  
Leorio paused for a moment, continuing to look at Kurapika's face, who wouldn't look back just yet, beginning to worry that he'd said something that could have made him hesitate with telling him what he wants to tell him.  
-"Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?"-  
"Leorio- no! No, please, get that idea out of your head, it's not your fault, don't worry.."  
"Then please, if it's something you need off of your chest, then tell me.."

-  
Oh, and if I could take it all back,  
I swear that I would pull you from the tide.  
-

Kurapika took his hand from on top of the hand on his abdomen and cupped Leorio's face with it.  
"Listen to me, okay? The reason I'm not telling you isn't bad... Rather, it's that I'd rather tell you when the moment is more special.. but know it's nothing bad, it's good, I... I think."  
"Oh.." Leorio began, quite entranced that Kurapika was holding his face in such a way.  
"I understand." 

-  
I said no (I said no), I said no (I said no)  
Listen close, it's a no  
The wind is a-pounding on my back  
And I found hope in a heart attack  
-

"Also, you've got a fever. I can feel it."  
"Hey, I-"  
"And you're shirtless, what, did you drag yourself our of bed to see me?"  
"And what if I did!?"  
"Wait- you actually-!? Pah-!" Kurapika started to laugh loudly, followed by the painful coughing that brought him back to normal talking (earning worried looks from Leorio, who continued to keep his hand on Kurapika's abdomen to offer assurance).  
"You can't blame me for being worried!"  
"I know, I know, I'm grateful, I just find it funny you didn't even bother to grab your jacket on the way out... Or atleast see a nurse for your own health."  
"Again, you can't blame me. You're my first and foremost priority-"  
"No, you're just head over heels for me, that it?"  
"HEY!" Leorio's cheeks flushed a bright red. "I- I just,"

-  
Oh at last, it is past  
Now I've got it, and you can't have it  
-

Leorio recalled when he kissed Kurapika's forehead as he lay unconscious in the ballroom.

-  
Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you  
I need you here to stay  
I broke all my bones that day I found you  
Crying at the lake  
-

*  
"Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?"  
*

"Sunshine, can I ask, you something?"  
"Of course, what is it?"  
"Do you enjoy being around me?"

-  
And if I could take it all back  
I swear that I would pull you from the tide  
-

Kurapika hesitated, quite taken aback by the question. Leorio began to fear the worst, when in reality, Kurapika was wondering something else.

Had Leorio really not caught on, had he really not caught on to-

-  
Darling, when I'm fast asleep  
I've seen this person watching me  
Saying, "Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?"  
-

Once again, the prince exhaled from his nose, smiling, and turning to Leorio.  
"Pardon me, I might ramble."  
His guard's eyes widened at that response, as Kurapika shuffled slightly and prepared himself, placing his hand back on top of Leorio's which was still on his bandages, continuing to caress his hand with his thumb.

-  
Guess there is something, and there is nothing  
-

"When I first got told I'd need a royal guard, I'll be honest, I didn't enjoy the idea. I didn't entertain it, and I decided that the most I'd be willing to get out of it that could be of my own will was to ask if I could pick the guard myself."

-  
There is nothing in between  
-

"This guard would accompany me for life, therefore, it was the least I could be allowed to do. And so, with a lot of arguing with the higher-ups in the royal guard, I was granted permission to head down to the guard quarters and take my pick." Leorio listened to him tell the story intently.

-  
And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer  
-

"I found it funny, in a way, they only ever ushered me to captain or generals' quarters, obviously giving favouritism to them as the most qualified, but I wasn't interested in the uptight old adults who would just keep me confined. So, secretly, when the captain showing me around went to get his keys, I shook out of the room and went to the cadet training area."

-  
Watching over me, he's singing  
-

"From a higher level on the empty patrol walls around the area, I watched as the cadets did their routines, their stances, training, and there was one who stood out amongst the rest, and he did so without even realising... He did it with such ease and grace that the others didn't hold a candle to him."

-  
"She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a boy"  
-

"And seeing him, I just thought," Kurapika took a deep breath, and released it as he continued, "How small, insignificant I was, in comparison to someone so amazing, so perfect. Someone I couldn't hold a candle to, but someone who just from a glance, I could tell didn't have the same determination as the higher-ups, he was in his own league, determined, but in those eyes, even from afar and above, I could tell they were caring. Gentle, and kind."  
-  
He's singing, "She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a line without a hook"  
-

"Obviously, soon enough the captain escorting me caught up to me and was ranting about how I shouldn't run off, but... I told him that I chose that guard. To him, to have chosen a cadet was completely out of the question, but, they'd told me I could pick whatever guard I wanted, and so, I chose that cadet... You."

-  
Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you  
I need you here to stay  
-

"And since that moment that I saw you walking down the aisle at your ceremony, I haven't regretted a single second... Usually I don't believe in fate or destiny, but since I've met you, I've come to think that maybe I was wrong about that."

-  
I broke all my bones that day I found you  
Crying at the lake  
-

"So, to answer... I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel like a burden, Leorio, because truly, I believe it was fate that our paths crossed."

-  
Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?  
-

Before Leorio had the chance to speak, or interrupt or deny, Kurapika continued.  
"I truly value you closely. I truly think of you as more than a friend, or simply a 'companion', you're worthy of a title higher than any of those, Leorio."

-  
And if I could take it all back,  
-

While Kurapika had been talking, Leorio had stood up, and the blonde hadn't even realised, as he gushed about how he first saw Leorio. Leorio made his way around to the other side of the bed, and clambered on slowly and gently as to not hurt him, so that by the time Kurapika realised Leorio was no longer there, he turned, and Leorio was sat on the bed right next to him, caressing his face.

"Leorio.."  
Leorio leaned in, placing his forehead against Kurapika's temple, planting a kiss to his cheek.  
"I've made promises to you, and I intend to keep them." Leorio spoke softly, as Kurapika turned to him, and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Leorio down to lay beside him and embrace him, "And I swear, if I can help it, I'll never break them. I'll always be by your side, sunshine."  
Kurapika buried his pink cheeks into the crease of Leorio's shoulder, and held his bare back close, savouring the moment with Leorio.  
"Thank you, dearest."  
"My pleasure.."  
The two of them lay there together, in each other's embrace, arms wrapped around one another, while Leorio worriedly now and then made sure that Kurapika was comfy enough due to his injury. They talked, mumbling things to one another that would sometimes send them into a bout of laughter, until eventually they grew weary, and fell asleep in one anothers' arms, their heads laying on eachothers' shoulder or chest.

-  
I swear that I would pull you from the tide  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4749 WORDS!! WOAAAAAAH HAPPIER CHAPTERS COMING SOON, THIS BOUT OF ANGST IS OVER. BET YOU LOT ARE GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOURE FREE OF IT FOR THE TIME BEING. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SINCE ITS A BIT DIFFERENT BUT WE ARE INDEED GETTING SOMEWHERE 🏃♂️ CAN THEY JUST KISS ALREADY OR SMTH IDK 😐 BUT FR MORE CHAPTERS OUT IN THE COMING DAYS!!!


	12. Reunion [Fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio revels in the time he's been forced to spend away from Kurapika, missing him, until they can reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad for taking a couple days to update but I also plan to maybe start a leopika oneshot book if you guys would want me to do that as well, that way I'll have other stories to concentrate on and it'll help be get back into the groove of this one after getting my other ideas out there. The top picture is what I imagined the ballroom floor to look like in the centre of the great hall, but with the side platforms to the side of the dancefloor being a lot bigger to fit hundreds of tables for the nobles to sit at. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's lowkey kinda different and a bit angsty but hope you guys like it :,)
> 
> TW / Mention of injury r*habilitation + m*dication + sc*rring

Leorio stood on the wall, the palace's patrol wall. It tended to be littered with guards 24/7, but today there wasn't a lot. Leorio was in charge of patrol guard for today due to some captains being off-duty due to injuries still from the ball.

Being put elsewhere while Kurapika recovered was so unusual.

After Leorio had visited Kurapika, the medics came in to find them asleep on Kurapika's bed. Obviously fearing for Kurapika getting injured while in close contact, they were moved, and majority vote of the royal guard decided that Leorio and Kurapika both need time to recover alone from what happened at the ball, not out of rudeness at Leorio, but rather out of kindness, trying to help them both think things over before Leorio continues his duty.

So for now, he was just back and forth on normal captain shifts. He'd been doing this for about 2 months while Kurapika was on heavy medication and rehabilitation methods in order to help him recover from his abdominal wound.

Soon enough, it proved boring. Standing there, like a patrol guard, just made Leorio think how the hell he would have kept entertained if Kurapika had never chosen him, and he'd became a normal soldier.

It also meant Leorio got more breaks since Kurapika was with multiple people while resting and recovering 24/7, so he'd go into town to see Aunt Mito, Gon, Killua and Alluka a lot. It was nice to catch up with them, and they really helped ease him when it came to his doubts.

Regardless, he's glad he got to talk to Kurapika like he did, but now, he's just terrified about what Kurapika wanted to tell him.

Sure, he said it wasn't a bad thing, but it's hard to not have those doubts still. Having not seen Kurapika for around 3 weeks now, it had become quite scary.

Kurapika's strong-willed, he can hold his own. Leorio knew that full well, but it didn't stop him from worrying about him. Every day, Leorio would take the long route to walk by the ward Hanzo was recovering on, so that he could ask him,

"How's the prince doing?"

He never failed to forget to do that ever morning before his shift since Hanzo was allowed to go and see Kurapika.

Hanzo also informed Leorio that he'd had a talk with Kurapika about how he'd treated him insensitively without realising, and how he promised he'd do better. That brought Leorio more ease than he wanted to express face-to-face, he was glad that Hanzo could accept his mistakes and truly come to realise it, and be willing to change. Atleast now, Hanzo wouldn't be on Kurapika's back as much, or, for that matter, he wouldn't be on Leorio's back as much either.

In terms of the perpetrators of the ball attack, two people were spotted by some guards, but no more information was known about them other than a rough appearance description from two beat-up soldiers, and after the prince was injured, they were reported to have retreated.

Leorio took it upon himself to assume that they'd just had their fun, and left when they thought they'd killed Kurapika.

Though, while being in the solitudinous breeze on the wall, Leorio had had the time to overthink, coming up with all possible reasons as to why they could have called off their attack so abruptly- another reason Leorio had great faith in was the possibility that one of the villains who was able to use the needles to control Pokkle had absolute faith that he'd succeed, and land atleast another hit on the Prince to finish him off.

Thinking like that made Leorio's heart ache - he hated the idea that Kurapika had gotten so close to death. Not just that, but whenever he heard Kurapika's nurses say "rehabilitation" instead of "recovering" a wave of nerves went down Leorio's spine and caused him to shiver.

And so, standing here on the wall, alone, Leorio didn't exactly know what to do next. The slight gale would twirl and dance in his ears as it blew by, and all the guard could do was look out onto the kingdom below, as people went about their day.

Amidst his busy thoughts that brought nothing but a blank expression to his face, Leorio could barely keep his focus on keeping watch over the lookout.

"Sir Leorio!" It was a young voice that called out to him from the side of the wall, causing Leorio to snap out of his trance.  
The guard took a look to the left where the call came from, to see a guard with his mustard-coloured beanie hobbling on crutches in his direction.  
"P- Cadet Pokkle..?" Leorio's eyes widened, just remembering how Pokkle had been at the ball. Not just that, but how Reckless Leorio had been when disarming him after he injured Kurapika.  
"Yeah.." Pokkle stopped here he stood, a few metres from Leorio. "Do you mind if I stand with you?"  
All Leorio could do was nod. He didn't want to refuse, and though seeing Pokkle again didn't bring back the best of memories, he knew he wasn't in control of his body at the ball and that he'd be better off learning sooner than later that Pokkle isn't any threat.

"I just wanted to come and apologise. I feel like-"  
"Wait, apologise? You don't need to do that."  
"I feel like I do, sir. I know I probably scared you at the ball event."  
"I won't deny you did, but you couldn't help that, so don't apologise."  
"But-"  
"That's an order."  
"Yes, sir."  
Leorio sighed, and continued, feeling bad for being so forward.  
"Hey, don't feel guilty for anything that happened, alright? You couldn't help it."  
"I know, sir. It's just hard to come to terms, seeing all the guards in the wards, the way they look at me..."  
Leorio scoffed, "I'm sure they'll adjust, and if they give you any shit, don't be afraid to come tell me. I'll give them a talking-to."  
"I appreciate that, sir, I'll try handle it myself first, though."

They stood for a few moments in silence, just looking out onto the kingdom.

"May I ask.. how the prince is doing?"  
"He's recovering from his injury, but from what I know when I talked to him, he's dealing with it pretty well."  
"That so? In that case, I'm glad. I was worried that I may have caused him too much harm."  
"Yeah, and, for the record, don't be afraid of him after all this. I'm sure he doesn't blame you either."  
"That means a lot, thank you."  
"Oh, also, I'm sorry for slashing at your legs..."  
Pokkle laughed it off, "Oh! Don't worry about that, sir, I'm kinda glad you did that otherwise you guys might never have gotten those needles out.. god, those needles, that stung like hell."  
Leorio's memory clicked- the needles!

"Speaking of those needles, Pokkle, by any chance do you know more about them?"  
"I mean, they left some pretty nasty head wounds. I'm lucky to be alive. But other than that... I don't know a lot. Only my perspective while controlled."  
"Your perspective?"  
"I could see everything, everything I was doing, but it was so hazy and purple. Everything sounded so far away, yet so close, and I couldn't control my body. It just moved on its own and it felt so numb. It was like I had pins and needles all over."  
Leorio took a second to process it, looking away from Pokkle and out onto the kingdom, "That... That sounds rough. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, sir. It's quite alright." Pokkle began to chuckle, "I've been wearing my hat to hide the bandages on my head. If I'm being honest, sir, my girlfriend couldn't stand the sight of them."  
"You have a partner, Pokkle?"  
"Her name's Ponzu, sir. She's a pharmacist, but she usually makes all her own medicines. She works in the palace from time to time, though."  
"I see. I think I've heard of her in the kingdom, but not in the palace."  
"She's actually around at the moment, cause of the guard casualties. She was the one who bandaged me up."  
"Ah, I see. Well, she's got a good man as her partner."  
"That's kind of you, sir.. thank you."  
"No problem, alright? Now, I gotta swap shifts, but... It was nice talking to you, cadet."  
"You too, sir, thank you for your kind words."

Leorio walked off, along the wall, to head to the stairway so he could swap shifts with the other guards and head into his own next shift.

After multiple shifts, Leorio took his break time to go and sit on a hill nearby to the forest, where he could see the sunset before he had to return to his final shift.

It was a relaxing way to spend his time, and Leorio often did this when he was training as a cadet guard. The hill was located in the distance from Kurapika's balcony, so it could be viewed, but Leorio took a guess that where he sat was out of view incase Kurapika could see from his room.

But recently, doing this made him somewhat sentimental.

It made him remember the time when he was on the balcony with Kurapika.

Only recently had he realised just how much he missed being by Kurapika's side, there were times where in his mind, he cursed Kurapika for doing things that were simply small annoyances in reality, stuff like that dumb smirk he did, or the way he'd tease him, or even when the annoyances were bigger, like when he went into the forest alone... All those things, now, he wished he'd never cursed. He knew things would go back to normal after Kurapika had recovered, but even so... It didn't stop him from missing those times, and missing him even more.

Not seeing Kurapika for so long brought him so much solitude. Leorio never really realised how quiet things were without him, an he actually began to wonder how he coped back before he met Kurapika.

And so Leorio sat on the green, grassy hill by himself, hugging his knees as his sheath lay beside him, unclipped from his belt. All he could do right now while he couldn't see Kurapika was hope that those two who instigated the ball incident wouldn't come back and wreak more havoc, and to do his normal shifts.

But again, for a prince who Leorio knew as someone who wasn't overly outgoing, he sure did miss his chatter and teasing.

In a way, Leorio hoped that Kurapika would also miss him during this time.

The guard simply looked off into the sunset as his senses unhitched from reality. All he wanted to do was sleep. To sleep through this nightmarish time where he couldn't see Kurapika, to be back with him, in his room, protecting him as always and listening to his teasing, seeing the sunshine shimmer on his golden locks, to see his face...

He wanted that more than anything.

Leorio closed his eyes and slumped back on the hill, letting the orange glow seep through his shut eyelids, sprawling his limbs out in all directions. He couldn't be bothered to get up, really, all he wanted to do was lay there until he could see Kurapika again.

He exhaled a deep sigh, and placed his hands on his face, beginning to rub his cheeks to try and energize himself. He knew he had this break time, but it was inevitable that he'd need to get up eventually. It just meant he'd have to be ready when the time came.

Then, suddenly, Leorio's senses woke, and were drawn to a slight shuffling above where his head lay on the grass. He still didn't have any energy, but the way the noise was, he could tell it wasn't an attack- he'd have sensed some kind of bloodlust beforehand, but still, he was curious as to what it was, as his hands were still over his face and eyes closed.

Leorio sighed, moving his hands slightly so his eyes could see through, and above him,

"Kurapika..?"  
The prince, leaning over him as his ruby earring dangled alongside his blonde locks that absorbed the orange glow of the sunset, a soft, light hearted smile spread on his face as Leorio's pupils dilated at the sight.

Leorio immediately sat up, pivoting his waist and clambering slightly to his feet, but before he could fully stand, he was bombarded;

"Leorio!"

Arms wrapping tightly around his chest, as Leorio tried his best to dig his heels into the steep hill, but it was not to his advantage at all - they simply couldn't grip, and Leorio fell back, due to the emotional embrace of Kurapika.

As Leorio hit the ground, he couldn't catch himself then either, and so, embracing Kurapika back and holding him close, the two proceeded to roll down the hill together until they sprawled out together at the bottom, Kurapika laying on Leorio's chest, grass littering their hair and green staining their uniforms.

The two of them began to laugh, simply savouring the touch they had with one another in this moment, until they both sat upright.

"Kurapika.."  
"Leorio, it's.. been a while." The prince continued to laugh.  
Leorio couldn't quite believe his eyes- here he was, wishing he was with Kurapika just a matter of a minute ago, and now here he was, as if sent like a blessing.  
"It- it definitely has-" Leorio stumbled over his words due to his surprise, and found it hard to articulate.  
Kurapika realised this, and smiled, deciding to start off for him.  
"Hey! Uh- look at this!" Kurapika began to unbutton his blue jacket and underneath, he was still bandaged, but Kurapika slowly unwound the bandages to reveal only a small, rounded, purply-silver scar in place of the original wound.  
"It healed over- so, you don't need to worry.."  
"It's.. fully healed?"  
Kurapika smiled, but his brows furrowed.  
"Outwardly, yeah, but it still aches a bit now and then."  
"Kurapika- we just rolled down a hill..! Are you alright!?"  
The blonde's eyes widened as Leorio began to swarm him with his questions and worries, he leant forward while kneeling and placed his hands on Leorio's shoulders.  
"Dearest, I'm okay! I'm okay, I'm fine! Don't worry, okay? It hurts a bit but I can hold my own. It's nothing I can't handle."  
"You're sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Okay, but, be carefu-" Suddenly, the realisation hit Leorio.

"Wait- Kurapika! How the hell did you get out!?"  
"Snuck out."  
"Wh-"  
"Kidding! Kidding. The royal guards allowed me to be with you again but they couldn't find you anywhere to let you know.. I knew you'd be on your break, so, I came to where you told me you used to go."  
Kurapika looked up after explaining while watching the grass sway in the sunset breeze, and his eyes widened as he realised the absolute relief and joy that was on Leorio's face.  
"Leorio, you're- you're tearing up, is everything-"

Kurapika was cut off by Leorio's arms wrapping around him, followed by Leorio's hand holding the back of the blonde's head and pulling him close.  
"Leorio.." Kurapika's speech was muffled, as he burrowed the bottom half of his face into the crease of Leorio's shoulder, so he could still see over, and quickly wrapped his arms around his guard's back to embrace him.  
"I'm so glad," Leorio began, choking on his voice, "I've missed you so much, Sunshine.. more than you know."

If he was being honest, Kurapika was afraid Leorio may not have missed him at all, this reaction in itself brought him nothing but euphoria.

"I've missed you a lot too, Leorio. I'm just so happy to see you.."  
Leorio sniffed, "Kurapika.."  
"What is it, dearest?"  
"You've got grass in your hair."  
"Hey! You do too, you know."  
"Pah-! I know I do, but still, here."  
Leorio moved back from the embrace, cupping Kurapika's face with his right hand, and beginning to gently remove the grass from the blonde's strands.

After he was finished and Kurapika shook the final blades of grass from his hair, he offered to also do Leorio's, having him lay down with his head on Kurapika's lap, as they both watched the sunset together.

"It's beautiful,"  
"Hm?"  
"The sunset."  
"Oh- yeah, it really is, isn't it?"  
"What, did you think I was saying you're beautiful?"  
"What- hey! Don't tease me, and to think earlier I was thinking about how I missed that..!"  
"I mean, I can call you beautiful if you want."  
"No teasing."  
"I'm not teasing!" Kurapika began to laugh. "I'm being serious, Leorio."  
Leorio's cheeks flushed red.  
"Leorio?"  
"What?"  
"Are you listening?"  
"I- uh, well,"  
Kurapika broke out into boundless laughter. "You know what, I'll just decide for you. You're really pretty, Leorio."  
"I told you to stop teasing me!"  
"Genuinely, Leorio, I'm not!"  
Leorio quickly sat up, a few missed grass strands falling from his hair.  
"Two can play at that game!"  
"What game!?" Kurapika continued to laugh. "Leorio, I'm serious! You're really beautiful! I'm not teasing, I promise."  
"Well yo- wait, you're not?"  
"I'm not."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously!"  
Leorio's cheeks began to burn bright pink.

Kurapika snickered, having noticed the blushing.  
"Hey, I'm sorry if that embarrassed you."  
"No, no-! It's alright, it just caught me off guard."  
"Ah, okay, now- lay back down! I didn't finish getting the grass out."  
"Oh! Okay.." Leorio lay back down in Kurapika's lap, but soon enough, the breeze, Kurapika's warmth, and the soothing sunset made Leorio just close his eyes to relax, as he faced upwards towards the sky.

The prince looked down at him, his eyes softened and his pupils dilated as a soft smile spread across Kurapika's lips. Kurapika was in prime moment to tell Leorio what he'd wanted to tell him at the ball, but right now, he just wanted to savour the moment.

So he did.

Kurapika cupped Leorio's cheeks in his hands as he lay in his lap, and leant forward, just above Leorio's face. Their faces were 180° to eachother, but still, Kurapika leant down, and, right as Leorio was about to open his eyes,

Kurapika moved in, and softly pressed his lips onto Leorio's, it was only for a few brief moments, but after that, he leant back, having to take a moment to process what he just did, as his guard said nothing, and sat up.

"Leorio, I'm- I'm sorry, that just-"  
When Kurapika looked up, Leorio was sat up, but turned towards him, with wide eyes, but they weren't hurt, they weren't upset or angry, as a matter of fact, they seemed almost.. overjoyed. Blissful.

"Kurapika-"  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that without-"  
"No, no, wait-"  
Leorio pressed his hand to Kurapika's cheek, and moved closer to him.  
"Don't apologise," Leorio smiled.  
Kurapika looked down, taking Leorio's other hand into his. From that, he couldn't tell if Leorio was okay with it or not, or whether he was still upholding his guard.

"Do you remember when I told you that I had something to tell you, but I was waiting for the right time?"  
Leorio's eyes were fixated on Kurapika, worried about him.  
"You can tell me, okay? Anytime."  
"Can I tell you now?" The blonde rubbed his thumb over the back of Leorio's hand. "I think now is a good time, after that.."  
"Yes, of course! Go right ahead, okay? Take all the time you need, Sunshine. I'm here."  
The prince looked up at his guard, and looked him in the eyes as small sparkles began to form in them.

"Leorio," Kurapika mustered,  
"I love you."

Leorio's eyes widened, his pupils dilating once again, as he continued to cup Kurapika's face in his hand. As the silence grew wider, the prince began to fear the worst, and began to avert his gaze, to which when his guard finally processed his answer, he placed his thumb on the blonde's jaw as to move his face gently to face his own once again.

"Leorio," Kurapika began, "Please, if you don't feel the same, that's fine, it's ju-"  
Kurapika was cut off by lips interlocking once again, lasting for a few more moments this time as the Prince melted back into his guard's kiss.

As they broke apart just a few seconds after, the two of them looked at eachother, as Leorio took liberty to hold Kurapika's hands in his own.  
"You thought I didn't love you?" Leorio smiled, choking out some small laughs mid-sentence as his brows furrowed.  
"I- you feel the same..?" Kurapika was in complete disbelief. To think Leorio thought the same was not what he expected.  
"Of course I do!" Leorio placed both of his hands on Kurapikas face, holding them as tears began to well in both of their eyes. As the first tears began to fall, Leorio pulled Kurapika in, letting him burrow his head in his chest as he weeped joyful tears.

Kurapika moved back a few moments later.  
"I'm so sorry," He began,  
"What?" Worry spread across Leorio's face. "Why're you sorry?"  
Kurapika gestured towards his tears,  
"I don't know why I'm crying," He mumbled, "I'm so happy right now, you don't even know.. so why am I crying..?"  
"Sunshine... Those are happy tears." Leorio began to laugh, as he wiped away his own tears and then proceeded to wipe away Kurapika's. "Don't ever apologise for them. It just means you're really overjoyed.."  
The blonde began to laugh at that.  
"I've never felt this happy before."  
Leorio gently tugged Kurapika in to snuggle against his chest.  
"I'm glad I got you to feel this happy, in that case..."  
Kurapika smiled, as he melted into Leorios chest and managed to stop crying happily.

"So.. what does this mean?" Leorio mumbled, curiously.  
"Hm?"  
"I mean.. everything that just happened."  
Kurapika laughed. "I'm not sure, I'm the one who was sheltered from this stuff, Leorio. So... You tell me, I guess."  
"Oh- right, my bad." Leorio laughed, and then started:  
"I'm guessing this makes us boyfriends? Or dating..? Shit, I've never done this properly before."  
"Boyfriends? Like lovers?" Kurapika sat up and shuffled round to face Leorio.  
"Y- Yeah. Like lovers."  
"Well, I'm comfy with that, if you are."  
Leorio's face lit up with a boundless smile.  
"Of course I am, sunshine.."

Kurapika laughed as the two stood, and began to walk towards the side gate to the palace.  
"It's weird to refer to you as my 'boyfriend'..."  
Leorio blushed.  
"Yeah, it'll take some getting used to... But I'm guessing we can't say anything about this in front of the guards?"  
"Nope, not until we figure something out, at the very least."  
"Yeah.. we can start with that tomorrow, I guess. Or whenever you want."  
"I'd be okay with that, as soon as possible, but, we'll adjust, won't we?"  
"Of course we will, sunshine. And god, it's gonna be so good to be back in my normal quarters tonight.."  
"Your quarters?"  
"Hm? Yeah. I've been staying in a medical ward for the past couple months because of-"  
"No, no, I know that, it's just that, well, don't couples sleep in the same bed?"  
That question caught Leorio off guard majorly.  
"Well!" He stumbled, "They do! It's just, uh,"  
Kurapika began to laugh, it was obvious that Leorio was nervous.  
"Leorio, if you wanna sleep in my bed for tonight then you can. No one comes in my quarters except you, anyway."  
"Well, that's true, I guess.."  
Kurapika snickered and turned forward toward the gate. "The choice is up to you."  
Almost immediately, Leorio retorted,  
"Alright fine! You've convinced me. I'll sleep in your bed."  
"That didn't take much convincing."  
"Oh, shut it, you."

Kurapika continued to laugh and tease until they got back to his quarters. It was unusual to see the prince's room for the first time in a couple months, but nothing had changed, really. The two were exhausted by the time they got back, and so they got changed quickly and shuffled into bed beside one another, and fell asleep to the assuring, soft, drowsy whispers and promises of and to one another, holding eachother in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT LADS. WE GOT THE CONFESSION. NOW THE SHIP CHAPTERS CAN COMMENCE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER


	13. Note (Requests?)

Sorry for updating with a note, ik some of you would have expected a chapter but ATM I'm having a bit of a writer's block and want to know if any of you have any requests, like scenarios or tropes you'd like to see happen? That way I can take a look and hopefully get inspiration from them to help me write more chapters (also don't worry, I definitely will be updating more I just need to get out of my writers block first).


	14. Teachings (Pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Leorio head to the library together and come across some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the submissions on the requests!! They've really helped me gather ideas. I'm still in a writer's block but here's hoping that writing can get me out of the writers block. Also I'm typing some of this out while listening to my exam briefling lmao.
> 
> This request is from ExoticCroissant! 
> 
> Also, I feel I should clarify (idk if I did already) When I say 'Royal Guard' I most likely mean it as the board of the upper guards, including the captains / generals / generally higher ranking soldiers who decide on royal decisions that a king would usually. Since Kurapika isn't of age to become king, the guard does this for him. So basically, 'Royal Guard' is plural for the highest ranking board of soldiers.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The next morning, after laying for a while, snuggled sleepily in bed, the two decided that it was best to get up and get on with the day before anyone got suspicious having not seen them around before noon.

They both got dressed, but decided that it was best that they take the time to properly process yesterday's events.

As they sat on the bed beside eachother, awkwardly trying to become comfy with one another in such a close relationship, they talked about yesterday, and took the time to properly express how they each felt, so the other could understand, or rather, so they could both understand and make sense of it. It took some time, but after a couple hours of chatting, they eventually got the hang of things and became comfortable with the events of yesterday, and both could properly make sense of what happened and to about it without feeling awkward.

Afterwards, they both then took more time to talk about the physically affectionate side of things - obviously they could only do anything romantic when they were completely alone, atleast until they could find out if it was even a good idea to tell the royal guard of. They realised it would take time to properly become less awkward with the physical side.

Kurapika also made sure that he told Leorio of the times in the past where royal connections (marriage connections in particular) were encouraged between him and the other royal family members from other kingdoms that were his age. If royal family members were to marry, usually most families would only permit them to marry someone of the same class, or, in some extremes, only allow them to marry another royal from another kingdom - this also led to a lot of royal families who had no care for their children's feelings to organise for their children to marry another kingdom's royal, without consulting them on their feelings prior. Kurapika's parents mostly encouraged him to interact with such royals at both their own events, and events in other kingdoms that they attended. They never really enforced it much more than that.

This meant that, since Kurapika had no clue of the royal guard's plan for him for marriage as he became king, they may forbid relationships prior to him becoming king, or only allow connections to other royals romantically.

For that reason, they opted that it was best to keep it a secret, atleast until Kurapika became king, or they ran away. With hope, they could hopefully plan to run away before he became king. That gave them just under two years.

"Leorio," Kurapika began, standing from the bed, and heading over to his slightly curved bookcase located in his room.  
"Hm? What is it?" Leorio stayed seated, simply observing Kurapika's actions.  
"Basically, there's something I meant to ask you about. You're a lot more... Well-versed on relationships than I am."  
"You think so?"  
"Am I wrong?"  
"Uh-" Leorio hesitated. I mean, kinda? Leorio had only ever really gotten as far as asking people out when he was just a kid, only to be denied by all the other kids he asked. But he wasn't about to let Kurapika think he'd never had a date. "N- No! You're not."  
"Oh?"  
"What?"  
"You hesitated." Kurapika smiled.  
"Did not."  
Kurapika began to chuckle, turning around with a book in hand.  
"Hey, if it's your first too, then that's fine. We can work it all out as we go."  
Leorio huffed, he wanted to at least let Kurapika believe he had some experience. So, as an attempt to not 'humiliate' himself further, he simply changed the subject.  
"What's the book for?"  
"Hm? Oh!" Kurapika walked back over to the bed, and opened it, beginning to flick through the pages hastily. It seemed like some kind of novel, writing spilling over every page. Leorio peeked, but couldn't make out what it was about amongst the pages constantly changing.  
"When I was younger I got this book from the palace library." Kurapika slowed down passing through the pages as he neared the destinated page, "If I'm honest, I found the concept of relationships and dating kind of fascinating, since I barely got to speak of the topic much."

Kurapika finally pointed to a page, Leorio didn't bother looking inside, and allowed Kurapika to continue.  
"Dating. Like, going to places, experiencing things together.." Kurapika began to trace a line with the end of his finger, "In this chapter, the protagonist and their love interest go on a picnic together."  
Leorio nodded.  
"But basically, the thing is, I never got to experience things like picnics, market shopping, wide open fields to cloudgaze or stargaze in... So I'm afraid of the possibility that these kinds of outings aren't possible."  
"That's not the case at all, Kurapika."  
Kurapika turned him and let him continue to explain his point.  
"Some couples have different interests, and different limitations to dates... Dates can literally just be planning something to do together, it doesn't have to be particularly anything big or majorly thought out. They can even be spur of the moment stuff, y'know?"  
"Hm, right, I think I get it."  
"Yeah! So don't worry about not being able to go on dates. I'm sure we can do that kind of thing still, it's just a matter of thinking of ideas."  
"Hmm..." Kurapika closed the book and began to think to himself. "Maybe we could... Teach eachother stuff? Like is there anything you don't know that I do, that I could maybe show you? I think I saw something like that in a book..."

"Teaching?" Leorio raised an eyebrow - at first, itx2 sounded unusual, but as he thought more about it it began to seem like it would make a nice date. "I'm not sure."  
"Well, we'll do it so I teach you first, so, try think of something I could teach you. Don't worry about rushing, we have all the time in the world, love."  
Leorio let a small smile spread across his lips. "Thank you, sunshine."

Kurapika ended up doing a few things and making sure his room was in order to keep himself busy while Leorio thought of stuff he could be taught.  
Leorio was stumped for ideas, so bad that he just flopped back and lay on Kurapika's bed, allowing his legs to dangle off the bottom.  
After some time just laying back with his eyes closed, he heard a few clunking noises. Curiosity overtaking him, he lifted himself slightly to observe what Kurapika was doing, and saw him emptying the backpack he usually carried of the books inside, and putting them away onto the bookshelf. That was the moment the idea hit him.

"Kurapika! I have an idea!" Leorio quickly sat up on the bed, so sudden in fact, that it made Kurapika nearly drop his books.  
"You do!? What is it?"

"You can teach me to read?"  
"Oh, that's a- WHAT!? You can't read!?"  
"Well, the basics."  
"You read that poster from the ball!"  
"The basics!"  
"BASICS!? How the hell do you not know how to read!?"  
"My parents didn't send me to school!"  
"Then how the hell did you learn the 'basics'!?"  
"Homeschooling! For, like... Two years!"  
"ONLY TWO!?"

Kurapika by this point had turned himself around completely by the bookcase to face Leorio, and donned an expression of complete and utter bewilderment.

"Did the guard regiment not give you a written exam or something? I'm very surprised that you don't know how to read or write fluently."  
"I know what some sounds look like so I can usually make out what some words are by sounding them out.. but I usually don't make it past 6 letters."  
The prince was practically speechless. He couldn't believe his guard had gone this long without telling him he couldn't read or write - not just that, but he was very surprised that he'd made it this far as a guard.  
"Yeah, maybe- maybe, uhm, reading and writing is a good idea for... Teaching you."  
"Yeah. Definitely." Leorio began to laugh, soon after making Kurapika break out into chuckles.

"Alright, well, we can't exactly teach you this here." Kurapika picked up his backpack from the floor (after having dropped it in surprise) and put it on.  
"Hm? But you have an entire bookcase right here."  
"I do... But you need the atmosphere. I think that taking you to the same atmosphere I was taught in might help you."  
"The one you were taught in...?"  
The blonde nodded, extending his hand, as Leorio got up and briefly took it, planting a kiss on it before they both left the room by Kurapika's lead.

Leorio followed Kurapika closely through the scarlet carpeted coridoors, watching as the many workers of the palace bowed to the side as they walked by. They walked for a few minutes together, until they finally reached where Kurapika was leading them to.

A huge, two-story library, the two side walls stocked from floor to ceiling with books, packed together in mahogany bookcases. Wooden ladders to the side of the cases truly indicated just how daunting the height of the bookcases were.

In the middle of the library were some tables, usually having four seats. From time to time, the place would be packed with apprentice butlers, servants, or guards, studying for their exams. Leorio luckily didn't have to worry about those exams as he was chosen before he had the chance to take them.

In the middle-back of the library was a large stairway that parted into two, leading up to the platform that was the second floor, starring just as many books as the first. Leorio had seen the library briefly before, but never really had the chance to take in just how large and intimidating the room actually was.

"It's... Huge. You were taught here?"  
"I had a tutor when I was young who would teach me here."  
"I see."  
Kurapika began to walk over to a bookcase, continuing to speak to Leorio.  
"May I ask why your parents didn't send you to school? If you're comfortable answering of course."  
"Oh, we just didn't have the money for it by the time."  
"Oh- I see. I'm sorry."  
"No, no, don't be. I got by without it, obviously."  
Kurapika chuckled, spotting the book he wanted and heading over to drag the ladder into position. "I guess so."

As he placed the ladder in the correct place, he began to head up it. Leorio immediately took initiative and held the ladder sturdy for him.

Kurapika wished he could comment something - something about how he wished he could help those like Leorio when he was young. He'd love to be able to give them the help they need, provide the tutoring, or general necessities for them so they don't have to worry, but even so, Kurapika knew that wouldn't come to pass. He'd only be able to do those things as king, and he didn't ever plan on becoming king.

Kurapika grabbed the book he wanted and headed back down the ladder.  
"Okay, this is a pretty low-level reading book... So I'm gonna use it to check how well you can read."  
"Alright." Leorio pushed the ladder back along the bookcase after Kurapika had gotten off.  
When his guard turned around, he found the prince was already pulling the chairs of a table out for them. Leorio headed over, and sat in the vacant seat by the one that Kurapika had sat in.

"Alright," Kurapika turned to the first page and lay it out in front of Leorio. "Read this page, if you can."

It became immediately apparent that this was a children's book.

Bright pages, squiggly drawings, and writing written in odd fashions across the paper, with only about one paragraph per page.

"Is this a children's book?"  
"Don't question, just read."  
"Kurapika."  
"Don't question me until you prove you can actually read it!"  
Leorio huffed, and looked down. For the most part, yeah, he could read it, and he read it out just fine. Some words he took a moment to sound out or process, but otherwise, he finished the book within minutes.

"Okay, that's a good starting point."  
"Maybe because it's a children's book..!"  
"You said you only had two years of education. And that was homeschooling by your parents when you were young. It's good to know we're heading up in the reading levels for you already."  
"Hey! I- god," He gave in.

Kurapika headed off to put the other book back using the ladder, and grab the next one. He soon came back with it, and continued the process; finding books he could read from until they found one that Leorio could only partially read. It was a novel, and it usually consisted of Leorio being able to read filler parts of sentences, and stumbling over the larger words or vocabulary.

As it became more apparent that it was just the fluency he struggled with, Kurapika opted to draw up a sounding chart for him, compiling the different pronunciations of certain sounds, and explaining that some words' wording doesn't make sense, but once their pronunciation becomes apparent, then it'll stick with him.

After managing to read through quite a few paragraphs with only slight stumbles, Leorio came across a word he became completely stumped on.

'Cliché'.

As soon as he saw it, he stopped mid-sentence, and just stared at the word. Kurapika, peering over his shoulder, quickly opted to help him with it.

"Cliché." Kurapika sat back slightly, looking at Leorio's face, riddled with confusion and slight annoyance at how the word was spelt.   
"Wait- that's how you spell cliché!?"  
Kurapika smiled, exhaling from his nose. He put up a single finger to begin explaining.  
"The word cliché is borrowed from French. That's why it sounds the way it does and why it's spelt like that, it's not really an English word, but just a French one that we use."  
"Why the hell're we using French words!?"  
Kurapika shrugged. "There's some feelings or experiences we just don't have words for, which other languages do. So I guess we just decided to borrow them instead of making more."  
"That's just..!" Leorio looked back at the book and sighed.  
"This is one of those words where it doesn't really have a memorable explanation for how it's pronounced, atleast not in English pronunciation. So it's best just to try and remember the word and how it's said when you see it."  
"Damn... Alright."  
Leorio continued, managing to get through multiple pages, with small peering whispers or corrections from Kurapika here and there. That was, until, there was an interruption. 

The sound of pattering feet along the polished wooden floor.

"Leorio? What're you doing in the library?"

A young voice, a one both of them had heard before. Leorio quickly placed the book down, keeping his finger between the pages to keep it where he left off, before pivoting to see the two jesters, Gon and Killua, stood there in their half-jester wear, which was basically just the brightly coloured, less padded outfits with no bells and such - quite literally just the under-outfit to the outer jester clothing, meaning they were probably on a break from entertaining the guards or something.

"Gon?" Leorio looked to the right, to see Killua following him closely behind.   
"Hey, old man."  
"Killua? What're you guys doing in the library?"  
"Oh, we come here so Killua can teach me stuff in our free time."  
"Teach?"  
"Yeah! I mean, I didn't do well in a classroom atmosphere, so I do a lot better when it's one-on-one teaching..."  
"Ah, I see. Well, what're you learning today, kid?"  
"Fractions!"  
"Math?"  
"Hey, why don't you two sit with us?" Kurapika piped in. As soon as Gon and Killua saw him, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Oh m- your majesty! I'm- we're so sorry, you're not supposed to see us out of our jester outfits..." Killua's eyebrows furrowed as the two dauntingly took a step back from where they were standing.  
"Hey, don't worry! It's fine, I don't bite and I don't mind. If you two are tutoring aswell, then you may as well join us. It'd be nice to talk to you two when you're not on your job."  
"Oh- really? You're sure, your majesty?"  
Kurapika exhaled from his nose again and laughed slightly.  
"You don't mind, do you?" Kurapika looked at Leorio. "Oh, no, not at all! Come on, there's two seats over here." Leorio smiled, standing and leaning to nudge the seats across from them.  
"Oh, also, boys, don't worry about calling me your majesty. Just call me Kurapika for now until you're on the job, alright?"  
"Kurapika?"  
"That's my real name."  
"Your name!?" Gon exclaimed.  
"Pardon me, but, honestly, I didn't know you had a name.." Killua began to laugh, as Kurapika soon joined in with him right after.  
"Leorio was kinda surprised at it aswell, don't worry."

Once the two boys had sat down, Killua began to go through fractions with Gon, while Kurapika helped Leorio continue fluently reading. Killua at times would tease Leorio for his pronunciation, to which Kurapika would laugh, but have to try and quickly continue on before Leorio got discouraged.

"You can't read!?" Killua exclaimed when Leorio eventually blurted it out to the two after he had been teased yet again.  
"Of course I can- I just... Stumble a bit here and there!"  
"You can't read!" Killua repeated.  
"Killua! You had to teach me like that aswell, remember?" Gon elbowed Killua, only fuelling him more.  
"Well I know that, I just mean- you two have about 5 years between you! I'd assume Leorio'd know how to read!"  
"Well, I do, I just need help now and then..!"  
"Now, now, guys-" Kurapika put his hands out to try and diffuse the bickering. "We're all just here to learn, okay? So... Let's just do that, and, maybe not make fun of eachother for it.."  
"Oh, right, sorry!" Killua quickly backed down.  
"So you're just gonna give up that quickly because he's the prince huh!?" Leorio gritted his teeth.  
"Th-thats not it at all!"  
"Boys!" Kurapika chuckled. "Come on, let's continue."

While listening to Leorio talk, he quickly realised something - how Leorio reacted to Gon and Killua when they entered.  
"Gon, Killua, if you don't mind me asking, how do you two know Leorio?"  
"I lived with him!" Gon lookes up from his textbook with a wide grin. "I live with my aunt, but Leorio lived with us before he moved to the palace."  
"Really?" Kurapika raised an eyebrow, looking at Leorio.  
"And I've just known Gon since we were little, so I knew Leorio through him."  
"Ah, I see. So... You guys are friends?" Kurapika tilted his head slightly, curiously.  
"Yeah!" Gon yelled out, smiling brightly.  
Kurapika's eyes widened, and melted into a soft, sincere smile. "You guys seem like great friends."  
Gon and Killua nodded, following by Leorio smiling at them.

"Your ma- I mean, Kurapika!" Gon looked up from his textbook yet again a few moments later, followed by a 'Stop getting distracted!' from Killua.  
"Hm?" Luckily, Leorio hadn't started off again yet.  
"Because you're letting us call you by your name, does that mean you consider us friends, too?"

The prince was honestly caught off guard by the inquiry. The sudden question actually earned an elbow and under-table kick from Killua, prompting them to pester eachother in a back-and-forth bickering between them.

Leorio watched Kurapika as he thought intently about his answer.

I mean, Kurapika had only ever had two friends in his life. He always considered Leorio a friend, but the thought of having more, who actively wanted to be his friend, aswell, brought him warmth.

"Of course it does." Kurapika looked up, smiling, seeing Killua and Gon clawing at eachother amidst their childish arguing.  
"It does!?" Gon smiled widely.  
"It does!?" Killua exclaimed, absolutely taken aback by the answer - in a good way.  
"You hear that, Killua? Kurapika's our friend now! We're friends with Kurapika!"  
"I heard it, I heard it!"  
Leorio and Kurapika began to laugh.  
"Obviously this is the first time we've been able to properly talk like this, so we should see if we can talk more another time, soon."  
"Yes, of course! We'd love that!" Gon spoke for Killua.  
"Good, it'd be nice to get to know you both better."  
At that moment, Leorio looked over, and no longer saw the sun glinting on the gentle strawberry blonde of Kurapika's fringe. Looking up to the large window above the stairway, Leorio realised the slight orange and blues tinting through the glass, signalling that it was around evening.

Not a moment later, Kurapika realised too, and the four of them took that as their chance to take their leave. The two headed back through the coridoors and up the ramped stairs to Kurapika's quarters, where they both simply removed their jackets. Leorio took initiative to sprawl out onto bed, tired from spending so long in the library.

"Well, how'd you feel about your reading?"  
"A bit better, I suppose."  
Kurapika scoffed, "What, did my expert teaching not make you an expert?" Brandishing that same old smug grin.  
"Oh, shush." Leorio mumbled, sitting up, and beginning to let his laughter out. "Alright, maybe. I feel a lot more confident at it."  
"If that's the case, then goal accomplished. I'm glad to hear that, dearest."  
Leorio got up from the bed in his button-up shirt, heading over to Kurapika as he hung his own jacket onto the peg on the wall by the large door.

The guard smiled, placing his hand upon the Prince's forehead to brush his fringe back onto the top of his head, and gently placing a kiss onto his skin.  
"Shall we go to sleep, now?" Leorio took Kurapika's hands into his own.  
"Of course, Sir Leorio." Kurapika taunted, replying to Leorio's kiss by placing one onto his lips. The two were so exhausted that they didn't bother to get into pyjamas. They simply just went to sleep in what they wore, slightly sprawled but holding eachother close, warm and snuggled together for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I'm gonna try update more, just trying to get out of my writers block. Thank you for reading and thank you for being so patient while I wrote this!


	15. Teachings [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio's turn to teach Kurapika something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big important arc is coming up next! Thank you guys for being patient while my writer's block wares off.
> 
> Also! We hit 1k reads on wattpad! Thank you all for your support on this, it means a lot to know you guys enjoy this so much. Thank you! :)

"Leorio." Kurapika stubbornly let out, "Where are you taking me?"  
Leorio pivoted himself as he walked ahead of Kurapika, stopping in his tracks.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do you mean 'what do you mean?' you haven't told me where we're going!"  
"Oh!" Leorio quickly turned back and continued to walk at a considerably fast pace, "I'm going to teach you something! It's my turn to teach you something, remember?"  
"Well, yeah, but context would be nice!" The prince had to jog slightly in order to catch up with his guard.  
"You're not getting any! It's a surprise!" Leorio began to run slightly, poking fun at the blonde, who sighed, beginning to run after him as his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment as they dashed past numerous palace workers.

As they ran, their shoes slightly ruffled the scarlet carpet beneath their feet. The quickened nods of the staff as they passed granted Kurapika quite an ounce of embarrassment, as he'd never really ran around the palace before - atleast not since he was a child.

What was stopping him before, he thought - nothing. Nothing had been stopping him from running around the palace like he used to as a child, being carefree.

It felt so... Exhilarating. 

So nostalgic.

It was a good feeling, but still, the embarrassment was there.

After some time running, eventually Leorio stopped in front of him, prompting Kurapika to quickly lean onto his knees to catch his breath. After taking a few moments, dangling his head as stray blonde hairs swayed, he heard shuffling in front of him as Leorio turned.

"We're here. You okay?"  
"Ye- Yeah!" Kurapika gasped, "Just- Uhm, Gimme a second!"  
"Alright. I'll be right back."

Looking up slightly, the prince realised that it was only him and Leorio in the area - they were in a small courtyard, used for guard training. Why here of all places? Quickly sitting down to fully try regain his breath, Kurapika leaned back onto the ground and just lay there for a moment with his eyes closed.

Never, before today, would he have thought simply running throughout the palace coridoors could be so... Fun.

"Hey, Sunshine."  
Kurapika's eyelids fluttered open, adjusting to the sunlight through the open roof. Before they could fully adjust, a loud clang sounded as something hit the floor beside him. The blonde boy sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly and looking over at what had been dropped beside him as the footsteps of Leorio grew further away over the sandy centre-courtyard flooring.

"A... Sword?"  
"Yep!"  
Kurapika didn't pick it up, but turned to Leorio, who stood in the centre of the sandy sparring floor, with his sword unsheathed and ready.

The sword that had been dropped beside him by Leorio was just a normal sparring sword - it had obviously been through quite a lot of wear and tear. The metal was a lot softer than what is normally saved for actual guard swords and weapons, therefore a ton of scratches, gashes and markings were visible on the metallic surface under the barrage of sunlight.

On the other hand was Leorio's sword.

Bejewelled, and even having been through multiple fights, not a scratch could be seen even with the brightest angled light upon it. It could reflect light with so much intensity, you may catch yourself looking down at the metallic blade, mistaking it's reflectiveness for a mirror. The rubies embedded in the base of the blade not only exuded grade, but beauty in the sword technique that the wielder used. Hand crafted by the very best blacksmiths in the kingdom, designed to be beautiful, yet deadly.

The prince sat, gazing at his guard as he slung the glinting sword around in his palm and fist, alternating between hands and swinging it between them with ease - Kurapika had only seen Leorio fight once, but never properly seen his sword skills, so to see this skilled side to him was different.

Sunlight shining down on top of him, the glittering silk of his guard uniform shimmering in the warm light, the reds of the fabric forming to oranges, yellows, and then dashing back to blues in the shadows, everything in front of him was like a dream, and the occasional glint of the rubies brought out the occasional glint in Leorio's eyes as he turned in the prince's direction.

Kurapika turned back to the sword, holding the handle, and wobbling it around in his hand to test the weight. Rather lightweight, considering that swords were usually made of solid metal. Plus, by the way Leorio swung his sword around, he could tell that Leorio's sword weight considerably more.

Pushing himself up with his other palm, he steadied himself.

"So, Sir Leorio, is this what you're teaching me today?"  
"Correct. Can I ask you something?"  
"Hm?" Kurapika still stood on the small platform outside of the sandy centre ring.

"Do you have any experience with sword fighting, you Majesty?"  
Kurapika scoffed, "So we're bringing out the titles, now?"  
"Hey, you started it."  
The prince tutted, "You're right, you're right."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"My question,"  
It took a second for Kurapika to recall.

"Oh! I had fencing lessons for a while."  
"Fencing, huh?"  
Leorio ushered Kurapika forward into the sandy centre of the courtyard, and extended his arm to take the training sword from Kurapika, to which he simply obliged, handing it to him in a rather amateur fashion.

The tall guard took a few seconds to swing it around, before wobbling the handle around in his palm some more.  
"Well, this sword won't serve you well if your sword-fighting experience is from fencing."  
"Unfortunate, I suppose?"  
"Yeah." Leorio mumbled, but then raised an eyebrow, turning his gaze to the shorter boy.  
"Who taught you fencing, anyway?"  
"I bugged one of the retired captains about it. He used to visit when I was younger."  
Leorio scoffed, "So you were an energetic child?"  
Kurapika smiled, "I suppose I was a tad annoying."  
"Which Captain was it?"  
"I'm guessing you've heard of him. Captain Netero?"  
"Captai- You had Netero teach you!?"  
"Yeah, but he stopped teaching me after about... Two years or so."

Leorio let out a sigh, looking down at the two swords that he held; his own, and the training sword he'd given to Kurapika. Weighing them in his palms, he began to contemplate.  
"Your sword needs to be heavier than this one. Watch,"

Leorio walked off to the side, taking a thick cloth meant to protect against sharper swords, and placed it on the end of the metal of his sword. He then grabbed the handle, and began to try and force his hands together. Using even all his might, the sword didn't bend an inch.

With the flick of his palm, he removed the cloth and wedged his sword into the sand, as he took hold of the training sword. Mentioning that it was too busted to be used even for guard training, he took hold of the end without use of the cloth due to the sheer bluntness, held the handle, and began to do the same that he did to his own sword. Within seconds, the blade has snapped clean from the handle, and left splinters jutting out from the wooden base.

"See why guards have to have their swords hand made?" Leorio sighed, throwing the remains of the training sword aside, taking his sword from the sand and heading over to the sword rack, where he began to evaluate the weight of the swords.

Meanwhile, Kurapika stood in the centre of the courtyard, bewildered that Leorio had just demolished a sword in seconds.

After some few moments, Leorio stood on the edge of the small platform, holding a thin sword in hand. He headed towards Kurapika, and as he neared, he twirled the sword in hand, holding the handle out for Kurapika to take it, to which he did.

Its appearance resembled that of a fencing sword, but slightly broader. The handle was almost identical, but upon taking the sword, Kurapika immediately realised it was a lot more heavier than the fencing swords he'd been taught with as a child.

"..Why's it so heavy?"  
"I'm teaching you sword-fighting! Not fencing. So you need a sword you're comfortable with, but one you can still learn with."  
Leorio placed his hands on Kurapikas shoulders and moved him to the specific spot to face him, once again sticking his own sword in the ground.

"Okay, so, for starters,"  
Leorio walked over to the sword rack again, and took both a fencing sword and a normal sword - he held one in each hand, and stood in front of Kurapika.  
"These two swords' traits can be combined into one, to make the sword you hold right now."  
Kurapika looked down at the sword he held - he was right, while it resembled that of a fencing sword, taking a look at the width of the blade and evaluating the weight of it as a whole made you realise it was just like a normal sword in those aspects.  
"The captain I trained under as a cadet since I was a kid always used to say that you should start where you're comfortable, and change gradually. Hence why I've chosen that sword for you. Gradual change to a comfortable level can ease you out of that zone without you even realising. So that's where we're starting."  
"I know, but," Kurapika lifted the sword in his hand slightly, "Considering I only had two years of fencing experience, I don't even know if there's a 'comfort zone' to begin with."  
"Well, I guess that's for us to find out, Sunshine. So hey," Leorio took a small step back over to Kurapika, placing his hand on his cheek, "Don't worry, we'll take it slow."  
The blonde nodded as the sun spilled over his glistening locks.

"Alright, so for starters, you hold it like this," the sword handle was broad like a normal one, but with the covering for the back of the hand. Leorio moved Kurapika's fingers around into the correct position on the handle, and then let go, letting him hold the sword correctly, freely.

"See! Perfect." Leorio grinned widely, marvelling in his work - it was only a small step, helping him hold the sword correctly - but it was still a step.  
"This is... A really uncomfy way to hold it."  
His guard raised an eyebrow, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, think of it like how you learn to hold a pencil when you're young. A lot of kids start out writing with the pencil sticking out of a balled fist rather than at the end of their first and second fingers with the thumb to steady. A fist position isn't comfortable but going out of that position brings worry and anxiousness for the change - But with time, you find that holding the pencil at the end of your fingers is a lot more comfortable than a fist position. Not just that, but there's some who continue to write with the pencil still in their fist even into their adult life - that's their choice, if it fits them, then so be it, but it doesn't mean that they haven't already tried other ways and realised just that that way was the best for them. Are you following?"  
"I think so..." Kurapika wobbled the sword a bit, keeping it tight in his grip, "So what you're saying is... There's a preferred way that's taught, but it doesn't stop some from forming their own unique sword-fighting techniques, right?"  
"Correct. Plus, just because a technique is seen as 'amateur' doesn't mean it can't be molded into something great."  
"I think I get it." Kurapika nodded, turning to Leorio.

"Alright, so next is stance. Legs should be separated to allow for fast movement if needed, and not next to each other horizontally, so that when you take a step, the other foot can follow suit without hesitation."  
"Like this..?" Kurapika separated his feet so that his legs were at an angle, parted diagonally. Leorio tapped at Kurapika's knees to usher them back and forth ever so slightly until they were in perfect position.  
"Yep! You got it."  
A smile formed on the Prince's face as his eyes softened, nodding with confidence and turning to his guard, as he realised it wasn't as stressful as he'd originally thought. Though, then again, maybe it could be stressful, and maybe it was just the patient guidance from his guard that offered him that ease.

"And now, for strikes." Leorio took steps close to Kurapika, positioning himself behind him, and reaching around to place his hands on top of where Kurapika's were on the handle, that way he could demonstrate how to properly slash with the sword.

The guard slowly, gentle would slash with the sword, before letting go and allowing the prince to take a turn at replicating the action. This went on for some time, until Leorio moved around to face Kurapika, allowing him to repeat the moves he'd been taught without guidance - atleast, until he forgot the exact movements or positions.

Within a matter of hours, Kurapika could hold a sword properly, and perform basic movements with it.

After becoming satisfied with the basics that he'd taught him, Leorio would slowly raise his sword in certain directions, expecting blocks or parries. Usually there was hesitation, followed by a shaky movement to block the strike. Obviously, in a real-time fight, hesitation couldn't even be considered; but for a beginner swordfighter of just a few hours, this was great progress.

The blonde let out a sigh, flopping down into a sitting position as the particles of sand fluttered around him. Tiny dunes of sand piled around the blade of the sword that had dug itself into the ground beside him as he let out an exasperated sigh.  
Leorio leant down, and took the sword from the sand, slapping the handle a couple times to properly clear it of any embedded grains and shaking it a bit to be sure.

"You've made really good progress for just one day at this."  
Leorio mumbled, before heading over to the sword rack, and placing the sword into it.

"Leorio," Kurapika got to his feet, "Do you think you could teach me more on this from time to time?"  
"Hm? I mean, yeah! I'd love to." His answer seemed sorrowful, and he only slightly looked over his shoulder when he answered, simply tracing the end ornaments on the handles of the swords on the rack.  
"Dear," Kurapika's face had fallen to a frown at the tone, "Is something wrong?"  
Leorio turned and looked back at Kurapika briefly, before shaking his head and trying to brandish a conflicted smile.

"Leorio." Kurapika began, standing in the centre and gazing at Leorio's back upon the platform by the rack, "If you don't want to teach me, you can just say. I don't mind."  
"No! No, it isn't that."  
"So there is something wrong, then?"  
"That's-" Leorio had turned by this point, but let out a sigh, walking back over to the sparring area and taking his sword that he'd wedged between the sand.

The saturated orange of the sunset dripped the open roof, illuminating corners of the bricks of the walls, and when Leorio took a look down at the rubies bedazzled into his sword, and then turned, looking Kurapika in the eyes,

He saw that same scarlet glow.

Though right now Kurapika's eyes weren't scarlet, but grey with hints of blue; yet, even then, he could see the scarlet twinkling as the sunset refracted upon his eyes and glistened as their gaze never faltered in his direction.

In contrast, Leorio only had a moment to see that look in his eyes before he felt the need to turn back to his sword. His sword had no eyes that could pierce him like daggers. That sword would do that piercing, and by his hand, if such harm should come to those he loved and held dear.

"I was conflicted on what to teach you, so, I opted for sword-fighting, since I felt it to be one of the only things I'm... good at, I guess."  
"Leorio.."  
"That's not the only reason though. Since the ball, I've been making sure the guards are aware of the breaches we've had previously. Of the risk that even mere seconds missed in their patrols pose, the risk they could run to the entire kingdom by slacking. The captains are aware, and even now and then, they are the ones who have to remind me of just the gravity of the situation we faced at the ball... But it hits me from time to time, just how heavy my heart weighed when you got hurt."  
Leorio twirled the sword around in his hand and sheathed it in an instant, proceeding to continue,  
"If I'm ever not around to be there to protect you, for whatever reason, I want to have the slightest ease to know that you can hold your own if such a moment is to arise."  
"You did this... So I could protect myself?"  
"...I did."

Kurapika stayed silent, his eyes softening as he looked at Leorio from the side - Leorio couldn't bear to look at Kurapika, out of disgust for himself that he felt as though this was necessary. To teach the Prince to protect himself.

"Leorio, are you insinuating there may be a time where you won't be with me?"  
"Not in the way you're thinking. You know I'd never leave you willingly, Sunshine. Don't mistake that, it's just, I'm afraid in a scuffle we could be separated, or a scenario like what happened at the ball could happen again.. If that's happens, I atleast want to know that you can hold your own until I get there."  
Kurapika stayed silent.  
"Kurapika, please, I'm sorry if this offends you, I don't mean it like that. I just want you to be safe if such a thing were to happen."

Leorio hadn't realised it, but Kurapika was stood right beside him now, his hand placed on top of Leorio's hands which lay over the hilt of his sword in the sheath. Taking one hand, he placed it onto Leorio's cheek as he turned to face him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey! I thought we said-"  
"Only when we're alone, and nobody's been here all day... Plus, you've been calling me Sunshine since we got here."  
"I- I didn't realise."  
Kurapika let out a chuckle, "Hey, but seriously, I don't take offense. I was actually hoping you'd continue teaching me."  
Leorio raised an eyebrow- this wasn't the kind of reply he expected.  
"I mean, being able to hold my own is good, so, I'd like to have that skill if the moment comes about."  
"I- yeah! Yeah, I can continue teaching you, but it'll probably only be a few times a week outside of normal schedule due to our free time."  
"That's fine by me, I mean, you were the one to say I made amazing progress just today."

A grin spread across Leorio's face, half mocking the one Kurapika usually bears.  
"What?" The prince's brows furrowed just at the sight.  
"Guess I'm good at teaching, I should give myself more credit."  
Kurapika scoffed, taking his hands away and beginning to walk over to the door, talking over his shoulder.  
"Maybe, but make sure you can read an entire novel first."  
"Hey, no fair! This isn't about reading!"

Leorio playfully chased after Kurapika who began to jog and dodge Leorio, and soon enough, they found themselves running and laughing throughout the palace coridoors, all the way back to the Prince's room, having just as much or possibly more fun than they had had running to the courtyard that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc coming up next!! Prepare 😈😈


	16. Twentieth Year [Arc part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kurapika's birthday, and he can't find the positive in it. Leorio tries to find that positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO BACK. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR BEING PATIENT WITH MT WRITERS BLOCK BUT THE TWENTIETH YEAR ARC IS BEGINNING!! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. ALSO THERE'S SOME ART OF KURAPIKA'S VISUALS FOR THIS CHAPTER/ARC ON MY INSTA (kurophuna)!!!

Head hung low, the prince leant his palms firmly on the dresser.

Hesitantly, he raised his head, and directed his eyes to the polished mirror in front of him. In his ear, he heard the metallic clinking, and the tiny weight on his lobe by the cuff that held the chain, which from there held the rhombus ruby at the end.

Looking in the mirror, seeing it now, the red in that ruby - not just that one, the ones bedazzled in his outfit, too - brought out that deep scarlet that burned like an inferno in his eyes in this moment.

On his body was a white poet shirt, pristine, and over his shoulders draped a red cloak with a white fur border. On his head sat a crown, and though it was quite thin, it felt heavier than anything he'd ever carried - any burden, worries, or even actual objects... Nothing could compare.

It was a fruitless crown.

His quivering palms lifted themselves from the surface of the dresser, and found their way to the golden threads.

His fingers fumbled over the loops and knots only for them to unwind. Biting his lip and crumpling his nose at the simple task.

Losing count at how many attempts he'd tried to just tie it into a knot, as he wrapped the loop around his finger and felt it drop loose, finally his hands slammed down onto the dresser.

Right where he started.

The rim of his high-cut trousers clung tightly to his waist, and it felt like that angered breathing couldn't get past it. These clothes, these rules, everything ate away at him, sucked the air from his lungs, made sweat drip down his temple.

His birthday clothing.

If this day was so special, meant to be so important, meant to be as celebrated as it was, then why did his body feel so heavy? Why did his legs feel so shaky, why wouldn't the panging pain in his head calm?

The slightest touch, the softest touch onto his shoulder, yet as soon as he felt that brush against the fur of his cloak, he turned his head, his heart skipping a beat, and gazed through his blonde locks as he looked upon him.

"Kurapika," His guard began, "You need to calm down."

The prince couldn't form proper words.  
In the reflection of Leorio's sunglasses that usually reflected nothing, he saw two things, two bright, crimson eyes.

And as soon as he saw them, he had no choice but to look away. Leorio kept his hand firmly on his shoulder, but Kurapika had to turn back to the dresser. He couldn't face Leorio, knowing what he was seeing before him. He was seeing his pure anger and emotions spilling out, when he couldn't even hold it back.

"Pardon me. I look horrendous right now."  
"No, no, don't say that." Leorio looked into the mirror, but the prince hung his head so low that he couldn't even see his face in the reflection.

From the insistence, Kurapika didn't reply, his companion taking it upon himself to inquire,  
"Is it your eyes?"  
Kurapika didn't reply for quite a few moments.  
"People always get scared of them..."  
The blonde lifted his head, and turned, looking Leorio in his eyes. The deep hazel only absorbed the blazing scarlet, and he saw his eyes glint in the reflection of Leorio's.  
"...So why not you?"

Leorio didn't react much to that question, simply, softly brushing a loose strand from Kurapika's braided back hair back over his ear, and placing his thumb on his cheekbone, staring into the deep scarlet of his eyes.  
"Well, because they're beautiful, obviously. Whoever said they're ugly was too stubborn to take a second glance."  
Kurapika didn't reply, he actually ended up looking quite sorrowful at that.  
"Or too scared to take a second glance."  
Leorio continued to look into Kurapika's eyes as the Prince averted his gaze.  
"I'll be honest," Leorio continued, "At first glance, they can be a surprise, scary even. But that's just the fear factor... If you care enough to look again, then, truly, you'd realise just how beautiful they are."  
"Leorio.."  
"Come, come." Leorio gently led Kurapika over by the hands to the bed.

They sat on the end of the bed, Leorio holding Kurapika's hands as they spoke.  
"If they really saw your eyes a second time, maybe a third, or even fourth, they'd realise they're magnificent. I mean.." Leorio cupped Kurapika's face with his hand again, and looked into Kurapika's eyes.

"I'm actually afraid that if I don't look away, I may be captivated by your eyes forever. That's how beautiful they are."

The blonde didn't speak, he looked away. Although he looked forlorn, Leorio could tell he'd somehow brought him ease, even if he was too stubbornly sad to show it.

"Hey, listen, Sunshine." Leorio leant forward so that he could see Kurapikas face, staring elsewhere, to which he then looked at Leorio. "If all else fails, even if everyone else still is too stubborn to realise the beauty in your eyes, then know that at least I do. I can see it."

Again, the prince said nothing, but instead of moving away, he moved towards his guard, shuffling along the bed slightly and placing his head into Leorio's shoulder, letting Leorio wrap his arms around him as they sat there mumbling and whispering to eachother for comfort.

Whenever Leorio was upset, Kurapika could always tell, instantly. He was terrible at hiding his negative feelings, and Kurapika knew he didn't usually talk about what was wrong unless he was pushed to. Hugging and contact usually helped a lot, he'd found, they didn't even need to speak. They just needed to hold one another until just something as simple as Leorio's tone became softer, more aware.

Whenever Kurapika was upset, Leorio could always tell by his eyes. Kurapika was good at hiding his emotions, unless enraged. Yet no matter what, he could always tell by his eyes. There were times were Leorio had caught a tiny bit of scarlet in Kurapika's irises as they quivered, about to spill out tears, and yet he'd blind them away like it was nothing. It made it tough, but slowly and surely, Leorio came to find out the ways in which he could comfort Kurapika appropriately. Contact (like Leorio) and comfort tended to help so far, he'd found.

So right now, Leorio would just hold him, and whisper and mumble to him until that scarlet would slowly dissipate.

The outfit he wore was his birthday outfit, the outfit of his twentieth year. His twentieth year alive. He felt nothing more than anticipation. Not good anticipation, mind, it was more like fear. Fear of the unknown to come.

Kurapika and Leorio both had a lot of planning events to attend. Obviously, there was his birthday, but then there was the coronation, a day in which he'd become king.

But Kurapika and Leorio had made their promise to run away, so that was out of the question.

They both had feared they'd left it too late to begin planning their runaway, as now that Kurapika's birthday had come, it simply meant it was a countdown to their deadline - the coronation.

It took a lot of meetings, but Leorio and Kurapika managed to get it so that there were no celebrations on Kurapika's birthday.

"A passing 'Happy Birthday' in the coridoors will do." Is what Kurapika had mentioned in regard to the celebrations they had proposed.

Somehow, they got away with it.

"Well," Leorio and Kurapika were now sitting next to eachother, Leorio fastening the golden, glistening string on the Prince's cloak. "Happy birthday, Sunshine."  
Kurapika scoffed, "Thank you."

Leorio finished tying it into a nice bow.  
"See? There, you look lovely."  
"Thank you, dear, it's just..." Kurapika looked over to the mirror and stood, edging towards it so he could see himself in its reflection.  
"...It's a bit much, for a birthday that's not being celebrated."  
Leorio walked over to Kurapika, standing behind him, so that they were both in the reflection.  
"...Did you want to celebrate it?"  
"Not necessarily. It's just that even so, I'd had these close prepared for it. It felt wasteful not to wear them."  
"Well," Leorio looked down at Kurapika, who watched Leorio in the reflection, moving back Kurapika's fringe with his palm, and leaning over, planting a kiss onto his forehead, earning a small chuckle from the blonde, "I think you look mesmerising."

Kurapika smiled at him, planting a kiss in return onto his lips, followed by Leorio moving away to do something else.

For some moments, Kurapika just looked into the mirror at himself.

The cloak hung heavy on his shoulders, and his fingers made their way to the strings that held them tight around his collar. He wondered for a moment whether he should undo the string, so his rosy fingers ended up just hovering over the sparkling fibres, rubbing the strings between his fingers from time to time, yet still, he didn't undo it. Leorio tied it.

Suddenly, his thought was broken by some music in his ears. It was jazzy, with a more rock vibe to it too. Leorio had started up his record player in the corner of the room on his dresser, and was doing a little jazzy dance to it in order to grab Kurapika's attention.

To Kurapika, it looked stupid, and he could do nothing but laugh, his eyes softening and the rosy glow returning to his cheeks at the embarrassing sight.

"What are you doing," Kurapika managed to let out between laughs and scoffs.  
"Cheering you up, sunshine!"  
"This music is atrocious!" The prince continued to laugh.  
Leorio let out an exaggerated gasp, leaping forward towards Kurapika, to which he flinched, thinking Leorio would tickle him or something, but instead, with one hand, Leorio pulled Kurapika in, and with the other, he gently took the golden crown upon the Prince's head, and set it on the dresser bedside them. In a moment, at that sight, Kurapika's laughter dissipated.

"Leorio..? What're you-"  
Before Kurapika could finish his sentence, Leorio had grabbed Kurapika's hand, and with his other already around Kurapika's waste, began to slowly lead him into a dance as they moved around the room slowly.

Kurapika had dancing lessons when he was younger due to parties, events, and especially the balls. As a result, he managed to step to the music perfectly as Leorio was trying to, yet Leorio would occasionally nudge and step onto Kurapika's toes, prompting small snickers and giggles from the two, but no active speech, just contact, embrace, and eachother.

As they twirled in the golden sunlight of the rising sun, dancing around the shadows of the glass panes. As Leorio reached out, and Kurapika spun outwards, Leorio would savour the absolute bliss upon the Prince's face as the strawberry blonde strands flowed, twinkling in the glow of the sunlight. He'd catch glimpses of his eyes as they fluttered open in the light, and he'd see the scarlet within them - but they weren't scarlet from rage, or sorrow, but rather they were red from delight. In each chuckle, each joyful smile, he felt nothing but happiness.

Each spin, each twirl, Kurapika's cloak would flow in the breeze they created. He'd forgotten how heavy it felt, as it was carried through the air with each step. Until, with one spin, the cloak flew off of his shoulders, the strings not being able to hold on. Yet, neither noticed nor cared, for they continued to dance.

They simply continued this for goodness knows how long, for the sun was shining bright by the time they simply resorted to holding eachother in a brace as they slowly spun on spot. Not wanting to stop, but too exhausted by it to go back to dancing as they had been. Neither let go, because they didn't want it to end.

Their drowsiness keeping them in silence. It wasn't awkward, but quite the opposite. It was peaceful, and comforting. Though the sun's warmth wasn't blazing through the window as it had been when they started, the warmth of eachothers' hold was enough.

The dawn of Kurapika's twentieth year.

Leorio was the one who made that day warm for him.

"Happy birthday, Sunshine."


	17. Royalty HCs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some headcanons for Royalty Leopika as well as hcs for the other characters in the storyline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preface - I'm working on the new chapter and it's coming super, super soon, I swear! I've just been super busy with school and hobbies that I've barely found the time to write the new chapters for the twentieth year arc, but it's nearly here! So for now, here's some headcanons from the royalty au that haven't really been added in!

-One of the first things that Kurapika ordered Leorio to do under his rule was to 'Give him a tour of the garden' as he'd never really been allowed in it without a guard accompanying him (because they have gardeners and they didn't want it to be messed up) but he didn't want to be watched over by some random guard.

-Leorio has awoken to Kurapika trying to sneak past his quarters multiple times in order to go read somewhere.

-Leorio has a habit of mouth-popping and he does it so much unconsciously that Kurapika is used to it, and kinda finds the little rhythms he does with it soothing. He actually ended up catching on and doing it himself sometimes as well.

-One time Kurapika entered Leorio's quarters while he was in pyjamas and was actually very, very stunned by how undecorated the clothes were.

-Kurapika has arachnophobia (just generally in this au, it's not something to do with the phantom troupe).

-Leorio's favourite bug is ladybirds.

-Kurapika sometimes reads Leorio to sleep.

-Leorio sometimes hums or sings kurapika to sleep.

-Alluka comes into town now and then to visit. Killua lives with Gon and Aunt Mito.

-Leorio used to live with Gon and Aunt Mito, too. Not much is know about his actual parents, just that he's lived there since he was very young. I presume it's that his parents sent him to live with her when he was a baby.

-Leorio can play guitar.

-Leorio brushes Kurapika's hair for him and will, whenever given the chance, offer to style it for him when he has to have it done nicely for events.

-One time Leorio challenged Kurapika to a one on one without weapons, thinking he'd win. Kurapika decked him in seconds because he studied martial arts when he was young, but Leorio never thought to consider that he'd been taught self-defence, since all he thought he knew in terms of combat was the fencing lessons he'd had with Netero.

-Leorio is really good with kids, but it's probably due to growing up seeing Gon, Killua and Alluka a lot.

-Gon, Killua and Alluka never play hide and seek when Leorio is nearby because they're aware it's the game he and Pietro played.

-The reason Kurapika has so much hatred towards being called a 'jewel' or being put on a pedestal is because his mum used the nickname 'jewel' for him.

-Kurapika is long-sighted! He tends to manage to sit up straight while reading so he can stretch out his arms to distance the book so he can see it. It's not too bad, so he's never brought it to anyone's attention, but it's there.

-After his eyes turn scarlet they become HORRIBLY strained. I mean stinging type of pain. So he usually has to forcefully shut them in order to try and muffle the pain as much as possible. Leorio wasn't aware of this until he started staying in Kurapika's room with him, so when he gets like that Leorio usually just holds him until it eases or until Kurapika can drift asleep until it passes.

-Kurapika's eyes are also just in general super sensitive. Lights of decent intensity can make them sting for hours. Leorio found this out and since them he's always made sure to close the blinds in Kurapika's room before he wakes up.

-Leorio loves dogs and isn't a big fan of cats because a cat once bit him as a child.

-Kurapika had never seen cats prior to meeting Leorio, so when he snuck out of the palace he saw a cat for the first time. He'd seen them in books but he demanded that Leorio show him a cat sometime since he only saw the one he did at a distance. (Also - he's seen dogs already due to guard and service dogs from events where royals had them).

-Kurapika's favourite animals are frogs, because they're one of few animals he was able to see up close when he was young by a pond in one of the palace gardens.

-Kurapika's first impression of Leorio was that he was taller than expected.

-Leorio has a habit of playing with Kurapika's hair.

-Kurapika once called Leorio 'Sideburns' and he's never done it since.

-Sometimes Kurapika will mumble under his breath in Kuruta language because he knows Leorio can't understand. He promises if the time comes though that he'll teach him it.

-Kurapika isn't the best at cooking since what few recipes he knows are from when he would cook or bake with his parents. They're usually Kurta recipes. Leorio on the other hand can cook pretty well but it also tends to be family recipes, or basic ones he's learnt himself over the years.

-Kurapika was never allowed to eat fruit or food containing seeds or pips due to the guards and butlers being afraid he could eat or choke on them.

-There's been multiple times where Kurapika falls asleep with his face pressed against Leorio's hair. It's surprisingly soft and he just likes how it feels.

-Kurapika has sewn and outfit for Leorio.

-Leorio brought Kurapika a set of pyjamas from the town since he thought he'd feel a lot more comfier in them compared to the ones he normally wears since they're still super decorated and embroidered. He had to bring him more sets of pyjamas because he refuses to go back to the royal ones.

-Leorio smells of sugar cookie dough.

-Kurapika smells of lavender, and that very specific fresh fabric smell - specifically velvet.

-Leorio's favourite animal is dogs, partly for the reason that they chase cats.

-Leorio thinks of Gon like a younger brother, since he basically grew up in the same household.

-Melody has worked with the royal family since Kurapika was very young. She often played songs on her flute to get him to sleep when he was young. 

-Killua is only a jester cause Gon was before him, and Gon convinced him to become one as well.

-Kurapika hates the red colour scheme in the palace and on his event outfits, because he knows it's meant to resemble his eyes and he despises the fact that they can be put down simply to something valuable like a ruby on a suit or jewellery.

-Leorio's favourite colour used to be blue, but since he's seen Kurapika's eyes, the his favourite colour has changed to scarlet - specifically the scarlet in Kurapika's eyes. However, whenever Kurapika asks him what his favourite colour is, he continues to say blue because he's embarrassed to tell him his actual favourite colour is the colour of his eyes.


	18. Twentieth Year (Arc part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the coronation coming up, the two have to come up with a plan to leave fast.

(Sorry for the delay in chapters! Art block and writers block hit me all at once lmao)

The breeze was gentle, and it softly flicked the sunshine-absorbent locks in the gale.

The grave was beautiful this time of year - spring. April. Not Kurapika's favourite month, but it didn't change that the grave was beautiful during this month. Flowers bloomed naturally from under the stone embedded in the grass and soil, and crept its stems from under, roots peeking from the base and glossy petals growing towards the overhead light. Vibrant emerald stems curled around the messily carved headstone, and a small growth of moss crept up parts of the rock. On the stone was the engraving of his childhood friend's name. The handwriting shoddy from childish, inexperienced repeated carving at the stone.

A soft hand placed itself on his shoulder-pad, lightly flattening down the velvet cloak.  
"We'd better head back."  
The guard was met with a nod from the prince.

And so, they headed back.

"Birthday preparations are underway, your majesty."  
"I asked for no birthday, and in any case, general, its already passed."  
"I'm aware, but the day of your birthday is not what I am referencing, my liege."  
"Then what is it?"  
"The day of your coronation, of course."

Leorio and Kurapika both sat side by side at the oak, scratched, splintered guard meeting table. Many a meeting had been held here, and Leorio couldn't help but think that the table hadn't been replaced since the quarters were first built. Leorio could recall seeing maps ripped up on the jagged corners and angles that the table had upon its surface, yet the budget always somehow found itself elsewhere.

But now, the two were faced with something that they knew would come, but hadn't yet acted on - the coronation.

Now that Kurapika was twenty, it meant that he was eligible to rule by the Royal Family's rules.

Therefore the coronation would be soon.

"..Alright." Kurapika gulped back mid-sentence, unable to hide the shakiness in his breath. "When?"  
"The soonest we can hold it is June, so two months, my prince."  
"Two-" Kurapika shuffled uncomfortably,  
"Is that bad, sir?"  
"No- I mean, well, I was hoping we could set it back a bit! I mean - I'm not exactly prepared for that soon, I guess-"  
"My apologies, but I'm afraid we cannot do that, sir."

Kurapika turned his head quickly to the captain speaking, and asked why. All while this was happening, Leorio stood and made his way round the table to check the General's timetable of events that he had laid out to evaluate the best time for the Prince to be coronated.

While the captain hastily attempted to explain why it's best to have him coronated as soon as possible, Leorio's finger landed on a particular date in August.

"Late August is pretty much free for celebrations," He interrupted, "Whereas the date for the coronation in has other events around it, pretty soon afterwards, actually." Leorio's head lifted, and looked out upon all the guards, and Kurapika, who had a twinkle of slight relief, and slight scarlet, in his eye. "It'll be better to do it then so the Prince can settle in accordingly - there's no reason for us to rush this and shoddily do it."

The general looked upon the sheet and sat silent for a few moments, prompting small concerned "General?"s from the guards around, to which he looked up at Leorio.

Leorio was looking right down at him. Whatever expression was upon his face as the general looked up at him made beads of sweat drip from his temple, causing him to immediately stand, and mumble out, "August it is then."

From then, the guards immediately began preparing for the coronation. It was a huge event - even bigger than the ball. Even the highest ranking royals of all neighbouring kingdoms would be in attendance.  
It also meant they had time to plan now.

"We've left it far too late, Leorio."  
"I know, Sunshine, I know."  
"What can we even do? We've barely even begun to prepare. We haven't investigated methods out, or anything. Did we seriously just think that... that this plan would form for us?"  
"I guess.." Leorio mumbled out, "I guess we were having too much fun to consider the reality," Leorio gulped back, and turned to Kurapika, an expression of trouble on his face,  
"I'm so sorry, Sunshine."  
"No, no, don't be, please." The prince cupped his face, "We still have time, we can try our best.. or not try at all."  
"Hah," Leorio scoffed, "You know I'll always try my best for you, so bet on it."  
Kurapika managed a small laugh, and nodded.  
"Well, first, let's start with how we'll get out."

They had three methods of escape.

The forest.  
The main road, by horse and cart.  
The town.

For the forest, it was simply a matter of sneaking out like they would when Kurapika would wish to read - however, the forest was still kingdom property, and on the other side of it was the main road which curled round into that direction from the palace entrance. Going by forest was essentially just going by main road - but without the use of a horse and cart.

Going by main road and stealing a horse and cart to take them elsewhere meant that they'd have to somehow disguise themselves. Disguising Leorio could be easy, but when it came to Kurapika it was a completely different story. Kurapika had his blonde hair - though the civilians of the town wasn't aware of his exact appearance, they knew of his hair colour, and his fan club in the town in particular spoke of how "luscious" it is. Therefore, since they had no way of properly hiding it, they'd have to style it, and they'd have to count on the hope that Kurapika can suppress any overwhelming emotions so that his eyes don't go scarlet. They'd need civilian clothing, which Leorio could hopefully sneak into the palace for them to wear under their normal attire for quick changing, but they still needed an area to change in. It was also possible for them to pay for the horse and cart like the townspeople would, as to not draw attention.

When it came to leaving by town, it was pretty much the same, but without the use of the horse and cart. Leaving by the town entrance, and having to sneak through the crowded town streets with disguises on and avoiding drawing attention. Furthermore, Leorio took note that the civilians that try to get info on the prince had already seen him before in his guard outfit - and therefore could probably recognise him by now if they've understood his appearance and his identity.

Each route had its pros, its cons, and its risks.

"I mean," Kurapika pointed to the scribbled plan Leorio had done on parchment as they sat at his desk, "I think you drew me weirdly."  
"What!?" Leorio stood and leant over, pressing his face extremely close to the paper. "I even drew your eyes and earring with a red crayon!" He slumped down into the chair and folded his arms, letting out a huffed sigh.  
"Well- yeah! But my hair is white and you didn't even draw on your own sunglasses!"  
"Yes I di-" The guard sat forward, but at a glance realised he hadn't drawn the sunglasses on the stick figures and so quickly drew them on.  
"I think it might be better if we just use things that signify us instead of stick figures."  
"Like what?"  
Kurapika closed his eyes and hummed in thought for a moment, then quickly standing from the chair and hurrying over to the singular rounded table by his window.  
"Chess pieces?"  
"This one's you." Kurapika placed down a dark brown chess piece, and next to it placed a cream chess piece, both the same height pawn pieces. "There, so it signifies our hair colours."  
"Ah, alright, yeah, maybe it's a bit easier that way."

"About the disguises," Kurapika pointed down to the squiggly drawing of the clothing on the page, "I could put up a hood to sneak by the crowds."  
"Yeah, it would be best that you cover your head. The townspeople probably have an idea of what you look like in their minds, but they've never actually seen you, so, it's best to avoid the risk."  
"Don't you have family in town? We could use there as a base."  
"If it's okay," Leorio began, "I'd rather not involved them. Gon, Killua, Alluka, and Aunt Mito might get labelled as traitors. I don't want that on their name."  
"You're right." Kurapika turned back to the paper, "I didn't consider that,"

"As a matter of fact," The blonde strayed from the topic at hand, "I've met Gon and Killua before as jesters, but only talked to them once - and I've never met Alluka or Aunt Mito... I'd have loved to meet them again sometime."  
"'Loved to'?" Leorio questioned, "You still can, we still have time to. Plus, if we're cautious, we could always have them come visit us once we're outside- Wait! Kurapika!"  
"What?"  
"You're a genius!"  
"What're you-"  
"The disguises! It's a perfect way to test them out!"  
It took a second for Kurapika to wrap his head around what Leorio was trying to say, but when he did, his eyes widened and he grabbed a pencil from the side, and another sheet of parchment.

"If we use disguises to go visit Aunt Mito and the kids, and it goes well, then we know we'll be safe to use them to leave whichever way we want!"  
"Leorio, that's perfect!"  
"I gotta get an idea for the disguises too, any requests?"  
"Well, it's got to be something that can go over my head. I won't wear any accessories that could give me away either, it'll just be what you say for me to wear."  
"Alright, it's up to me then.." Leorio drew out a figure for the body, and tapped the end of the pencil onto the page in thought multiple times. "Would you be okay to carry a weapon?"  
"A weapon- why?"  
"It's like I've been teaching you in our sword fighting lessons. I want you to be safe if anything goes wrong in our plan." Leorio turned, and saw Kurapika's furrowed brows, "But don't worry! I will be there. This is just a precaution. My thought is that if we got you a longer cloak, we could hide it, clipped to a belt under the fabric."  
"I'm fine with that," Kurapika nodded, "But I'll most likely be going hand-to-hand if it comes to the fact that I'll have to fight."  
"Okay, perfect." Leorio began to draw the cloak onto the figure, "Oh, and, Kurapika,"  
"Hm?"  
The guard reached into the pocket of his uniform - a folded piece of crumpled, stained parchment. He handed it to the prince, who unfolded it to find a list. Nothing was on it, other than the letters A-Z.  
"That's the plan list. Obviously we don't have one yet, so, we'll be coming up with some."  
"All the way to Z... you're taking a lot of precautions."  
"I mean, I wanna make sure I get you out of here, so I'm prepared to make plans all the way down to Z to make sure you're safe."  
"Leorio.."  
"How's this look?" Leorio held up the picture with a big grin, the figure had yellow crayon scribbled for hair, with blue for the cloak. Brown trousers, and leather boots. It was perfect to hide them, while also being perfect for running away - the soles of the boots were ideal for multiple forms of terrain.  
"..Bland."  
"What!? This is good! We can't exactly have you out there with all your gold-laced clothing now can we?" The guard sighed, holding the paper out in front of him.  
"I'm joking, it looks great."  
"O-Oh, yeah, thank you."

Leorio adjusted the fabric, pulling and tugging at it, inevitably taking a step back, hands on hips, to admire his handiwork.

In front of him stood Kurapika, awkward as ever in his 'bland' outfit.  
"Why.. is it so layered?"  
Leorio let out a laugh, "So they don't know it's you! We've gotta think about the guards on patrol too, you know. This is just a precaution so they don't realise it's us."  
"I know, but-" "You'll get used to it as you walk, don't worry. I've gotta wear my clothes super layered as well. Oh! Also,"  
Leorio quickly moved over to Kurapika, pulling a part of his cloak up to reveal his light blue shirt, tucked into his trousers, and the leather belt around his waist. On the side, he flicked a clip, used to attach sheaths to. "I have the dagger sheath, so let's try this.."  
"I'm getting a.. dagger..?"  
"You sound disappointed."  
"I guess I expected something like the swords from training."  
"You wouldn't be able to hide that. Not under a cloak. So a dagger is the best bet.. Take it as a sword that's good for hand-to-hand combat."  
Kurapika didn't reply verbally, just mumbled a small hum in response.

Leorio pulled his hood over his head. It was a dark blue, helping blend a bit with the lighter blue of Kurapika's.  
"Look at us! You look great."  
Kurapika had a conflicted expression upon his face. He wasn't used to this form of clothing, but now he'd walked around a bit in his room and gotten used to it, he realised that it was pretty comfy. The clothing was looser than the usual outfits he was made to wear, that just took some getting used to. Even with a couple layers on, it was still somehow looser.  
"So, you like the clothes?"  
"Hm?" The prince was caught mid-thought. "I like them."  
"You sure? Then again, this is best for our mission, so it's not as if we can change them."  
"I like them, I like them. Don't worry."  
"Alright, then.." Leorio sat down at the desk chair again, and leant his elbow on the desk and his head on his hand. "Now it's a matter of how we get there."  
"We can leave by the side entrance and go to the forest, and get changed there. It just means we'll have to take the other forest path into the town."  
"Yeah.. that's the best bet. I'll note that down in case that way turns out to be ideal for our escape. From there, I can lead us to their house, it's in a side-street off the side of the market street, so it's gonna be pretty busy. You'll have to keep your head low and stay close."  
"..Alright, I will."

Leorio and Kurapika walked side by side to the garden area, and with that the side entrance to the forest was in sight. It was so easy to walk out, and just to to the forest, seeing as it was within kingdom grounds. Kurapika wasn't explicitly allowed, but it was never necessarily stated they he couldn't - therefore they'd take advantage of that, all that they could.  
"Just through there." Leorio looked straight ahead, and spoke from the side of his mouth in a hushed tone.

The two passed through, no problems at all, until a small voice rang out in their ears.  
"Where are you two going?"  
Their heads reflexively turned immediately, looking upon who spoke - yet they found themselves looking down the body of a flute, until the handler stood below them, only about 3'9".

Melody.

"M-Melody!?" Leorio's knee quaked slightly as he pivoted to face her, but he instantly tried to put on a face of indifference. "Why're you out here?"  
"I should be asking you that." Melody smiled, placing her flute against the palace garden wall, "But I know you two are in a hurry, so come on, now, let's head into the forest."  
"Wait- 'Let's'!? Melody, what're you-" Leorio was completely bemused, as Kurapika stood not uttering a word as he watched the scene unfold before him.  
"Keep your voice down, Sir Leorio!" Melody put a finger to her lips, before ushering them behind the trees. "Come now, before any guards see us!" She hastily grabbed her flute and scurried after them into the canopy.

"Melody, I don't understand, what're you-"  
"I'm helping you both!"  
"Helping us with what?" Kurapika raised a brow, obviously a lot calmer than Leorio. "We just came out here so I can read."  
Melody sighed, "You should know by now, your majesty, that I can tell when you lie. And I'm here to help you both leave."  
The guard took a glance at the prince, who looked back, their eyes softening slightly without the knowledge of the next step. The plan they'd only made a 'Plan A' had come crashing down at the first hurdle, with miscalculations from the get-go - Melody's interruption.

"Don't worry, I'm not working for the royal guard or anything like that. I'm on your side."  
"How'd you know?" Kurapika put the book he was using to try and lie his way out of Melody's grasp back into his backpack.  
"Kurapika!" Leorio snapped at him, realising Kurapika was giving in to her.  
"What?" The blonde turned, "We can't lie our way out of this. It's futile." Kurapika turned back to Melody, "You say you're on our side?"  
"That's right." Melody nodded, smiling at the both of them, "I'm here to help, so please trust me."  
"I will."  
"Hey! Hey, wait a se-"  
"Thank you, my liege, I'm grateful. Now, I can escort you two to-"  
"No! No, hold on!"  
"Leorio!"  
"I haven't even been given the chance to speak, Kurapika! Please!" Leorio snapped out, "Listen, Melody, I-"  
"I've been interrupting because I already know what you want." Melody smiled softly at Leorio. "I know you just want him to be safe, I want to help ensure that."  
"Melody.."  
"I should also let you both know that I've known for the past while that you two are a thing."  
"What's 'A thing'?" Kurapika raised a brow.  
"Y-You knew!?" Leorio flinched at that, and his face flushed a bright pink.  
"Of course! Heartbeats never lie." Melody tapped her ear as the three slowly strolled through the forest together, dipping in and out of the beams of sunlight between the leaves.  
"So, what can you help us with?"  
"Well for now, I can cover for you guys in the palace until you return. But I won't deny that at the current moment there's nothing I can really do - I just wanted to use this chance to make sure you both know I'm here to help."  
"I still don't get what you mean by 'A thing'." Kurapika spoke up, then turned to Leorio to ask, "Is that slang?"  
Leorio scoffed, clarifying, "She knows we're together."  
"You WHAT?" He turned back to Melody, flinching and his cheeks flushed pink just the same as Leorio's had.

"Alright, good luck, you two!" Melody turned, giving them a thumbs-up, before hurrying off the way they had come.

"You ready, everything on right?"  
"I think so, can you check?"  
"Hm? Alright." Leorio took a couple steps over to Kurapika, tugging on the cloak here and there to make sure all his clothing was being worn right, until he saw a white embroidered tag sticking out the side of his shirt. He scoffed, beginning to laugh.  
"What?" He asked, as he looked at Leorio's face, all scrunched from laughter.  
"You're wearing the shirt inside-out."  
"What!?" Kurapika flung the side of the cloak aside, and on the side he observed the lining of the stitching, and the tag. "Oh, for-" He sighed, mumbling, "Give me a sec, I'll fix it."

Within a minute or so, it was fixed. Leorio checked again, clipped the dagger and sheath to Kurapika's belt, and with that they were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3175 words! Thank you for reading! And thank you all for being patient with these updates :)


	19. Twentieth Year (Arc part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika's first time in town, and first time meeting Leorio's family.

"Head down." Leorio's voice was firm, steel, as he placed his hand upon the back of Kurapika's head and pushed it downwards. He said nothing more, and Kurapika could do nothing but oblige.

The market was packed - more crowded than Leorio had ever anticipated. Today, some stalls had deals on, so there was more people around. By the time they'd reached the street, however, it was too late to go back. They might as well see it through, so they did. Every so often, though, Kurapika couldn't help but look up at the stalls. All of them sold different assortments of items and products - fabrics, fruit, jewellery, clothing, herbs, medicine. Varied, but each one caught the prince's eye, and fuelled, within him, a curiosity he couldn't quench.

After catching sight of a particular market stall, Kurapika stopped in his tracks. Leorio, not realising that he had stopped, bumped into the back of him.  
"Hey! We've gotta keep moving, why'd you stop? Keep your head down."  
"I know, I know, but-"  
Leorio sighed, tugging Kurapika to the side, between two stalls by a small alleyway. He glanced back out into the busy street, and checking no one could hear him, he turned back to the cloaked blonde.  
"You've gotta stay focused!" He hissed.  
"No one's even looking at us! They don't know. There's no harm in looking at at least a couple stalls, right?"  
"No! No, if any guards are around here due to the overcrowding, they'd recognise our faces in an instant. I'm not taking that chance."  
Kurapika didn't respond at first, just stood, quiet for a moment.  
"You're right. Sorry."  
"No, no, I'm sorry for being so... vicious about it. I just really want this to go well, so we gotta focus."  
"I know, I'll focus from now."

Leorio tugged on the loose fabric of Kurapika's cloak as the two went back out in to the street. The guard continued to guide the prince, swerving in and out of clumps of people, and leading him between the people amid the street. In time, the street just felt like it was going on forever - or that they were getting no where fast.

When, while attempting to squeeze between two groups, some shuffling could be heard nearby in the crowd, followed by forcing him into Leorio's back, nearly knocking them both over. Luckily, Leorio turned in time to grab hold of him so that he wouldn't fall fully, but as soon as he caught him, Leorio's nerves set on edge. Right as he was about to complain to whoever it was, a small woman walked over and held on to Kurapika softly, with a worried expression.  
"I- I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
She was talking directly to Kurapika. Neither of them knew who this woman was - just a random market goer, but this could lead to another miscalculation in their plan. Leorio was at no means to reply, but the blonde eventually found his voice, and spoke up.  
"I'm fine! Don't worry. Thank you."  
"Oh, oh my, I'm so sorry about that. There's always kids that run through the market. We get people sent flying by them all the time.. no matter how much we tell them to calm down, they just won't." The lady let out a sigh, and smiled at the two of them. "You two boys from out of town?"  
"Yeah. We're just visiting some family." Leorio choked out.  
"I see! Well, I'd better not keep you. But hey, just for your troubles, I own a candy apple stand. If you swing by later I'll give you one on the house for visiting our fine town!"  
"That's very kind of you, thank you."

Immediately after parting from the woman, their nerves spiked. Not only had that woman seen their faces, but also spoke to them - it's a miracle she didn't suspect them at all.  
"Hey." Kurapika mumbled, trying to get Leorio's attention without saying his name.  
"Hm?"  
"Can I at least hold on to your cloak? I can barely see where I'm going like this."  
Leorio kind of forgot how much Kurapika would be able to see while looking down constantly, and this entire time he'd practically just been following where Leorio's heels stepped.  
"Of course, sorry, I didn't realise."  
"Don't worry. It's alright." Kurapika nodded, grabbing hold of the loose fabric on his cloak. 

His hands were rather shaky, and by now, he couldn't bear to look up. All around him, things were moving, bustling, lively, just the constant movement of the legs within his sight made him nauseated enough. Leorio had noticed the paleness in Kurapika's cheeks when he got the chance to actually see his face, but still, he needed to at least get him through the crowd first. If needs be, they'd have to take a break in a side street. If Kurapika ends up so dizzy that he were to faint, Leorio would be helpless to causing a scene. They'd be found out in no time at all.

"Hey, hey." Leorio turned slightly, still leading Kurapika. "Stay focused on my voice, alright?"  
"There's so many people."  
"I know Sunshine, I know. Just focus on me talking, alright? If you feel like you need to rest, just let me know."  
"Please."  
"Right now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, just to the right now, okay?"

Kurapika slumped against the bricked alley wall, and pressed his head into his arms atop his knees, breathing heavily.  
"Sunshine.." Leorio crouched by his side, so that he couldn't see the street. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"  
"Do you have any water?"  
"Yeah, of course. Here." Leorio fumbled with his bag, and out of it he pulled a small flask, he handed it to Kurapika, who, with shaky hands, unscrewed the lid and gulped back whatever water was inside. "Take it easy, now, Sunshine. Deep breaths."  
He obliged, but he didn't seem to be in any kind of panic, just nauseous, needing a break or escape. Leorio moved the back of his palm, and pressed it against Kurapika's forehead.  
"You're warm, but I don't think it's a fever."  
He moved back from his crouch and sat properly next to him, then, some commotion behind him ensued in the street with a small family just talking amongst each other by a stall. By his attention being brought back to the market street once again, Leorio realised something.  
"Is it the crowd?" Leorio asked inquisitively, with softness in his voice.  
The blonde looked up, seemingly bettering now that they were in a not-so-busy area, and nodded.  
"You seemed okay, until you got bumped into.. was it that?"  
"I guess I just didn't realise crowds could be so... hectic." There was nothing to really add to that, so Leorio just nodded, and waited for him to continue, "How'd you realise?"  
"Realise..?"  
"That, well, I wasn't feeling too well."  
"You went really pale... You still are, actually!"  
Kurapika managed a small laugh. "I'm surprised you realised since I might as well have had my face burrowed into the pavement."  
"Hey, we can't help it right now. I didn't expect it to be so busy."  
"Is there no other way around? I don't think I could stand being crammed in between so many people for so long... It's my first time dealing with an actual crowd, I just didn't expect it to be as claustrophobic as that."  
"That was your first time in a crowd..?" Kurapika directed his eyes at Leorio after he said that, puzzled, followed by another small laugh.  
"You didn't know? I've literally never been in town like this before."  
"Even so, I thought you'd have been in crowds in events when you were young."  
"I'd run around with the other kids, usually, so I didn't really pay the people I was swerving between much mind. There would be a lot of people there, it just wouldn't be that closely packed."  
"Ah.." He mumbled.

On the other end of the alleyway was an opening in to another street, it was decently bigger since it was more of a shop street in contrast to the market one - the market street couldn't fit a horse and cart due to the fact that it was busy, and more of a pavemented street than a road one. On the other hand, the other street was paved with a cobble road for horse and carts to go on, with paths to the sides of the street for normal walking. The only problem was that since it was less crowded, they could be picked out a lot easier.

"Would you be okay to come back into the market street?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. I know it's... claustrophobic, and stuffy, and you're always bumping shoulders with someone, but... it's better that we not be spotted."  
"In that case, can we stay at this 'Aunt Mito''s house until the crowd at least.. you know, lessens?"  
"Yeah, that's the plan I have in mind. That way it'll be easier to get back to the forest, too."  
Kurapika laughed slighter, getting to his feet. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll adjust to crowds when I've been in them a few times."  
Leorio got up too, and laughed in response, "Alright, but hey, is there any other way we could walk through that would be better? Leading you through by the hand is kinda difficult if I don't want you to bump into people while your head it down."  
"If I'm being honest," Kurapika mumbled, "I don't really know."

As a result, the two had to basically just wing it. Leorio led Kurapika through the crowd once again, but this time keeping him closer. And he did pretty well! He ended up not minding about the crowd so much, as he was able to keep his head at a certain angle where he could see, but was able to quickly move his head down if anyone were to glance at him.

"Here." Leorio bobbed his head in the direction of a side street, which he led Kurapika down. It felt as if that market street had gone on for absolutely forever, yet finally, after what also felt like hours, they had made it to Aunt Mito's house. It was a house on the next street over, with the doorway in the side-street. The whole house was Shakespearean style, like pretty much all of the houses in town. 

"Are you sure they're alright with me coming?" Kurapika inquired as they reached the doorway, decorated with a few flowerpots, some hanging from the side of the frame.  
"Of course! I told them who you are and to... not be so formal, so don't worry. I'm sure you'll love them."  
"Yeah... yeah. Sorry. I'm just not used to this kind of thing."  
Leorio playfully punched Kurapika's shoulder. "Hey! They're gonna love you!"  
Kurapika nervously smiled and laughed at the punch, playfully nudging his shoulder in return. "I'm ready if you are."

Leorio reached out, his gloved hands taking hold of the knocker, and lightly hit the metal against the wood. Inside, through the blurred glass, they heard some muffled voices, which, from the tone, seemed excited and hurried.

Some clacking of the door ensued on the lock, as through the small pane they saw some orangey-red hair - and within seconds of the sight of it, they saw it first hand as the door opened gently.

"Leorio!" The woman smiled, her cheeks glowing softly.  
"Hey, Auntie."  
"Hey now! Since when did you call me that? And after I've been telling you for so many years that you can."  
"Since now, I suppose."  
Aunt Mito let out a small laugh, and nodded. "Well, glad you've finally taken to the name."

She turned her gaze to the side of Leorio, where the smaller, cloaked prince stood. There was an awkwardness in his stance - even after constant posture training over the years. He'd slightly tugged his cloak round his front, kind of protectively. Could you really blame him? Other than Leorio, Gon and Killua, this was the first time he'd ever properly met a townsperson.

"And you must be Kurapika," She smiled again, and nodded to him. There was a slightly hushed tone in her voice as she said it, prompting that she was aware that they couldn't be direct in public about his identity. "It's great to meet you! You two should come in! I know it's a bit cold today.. We can all talk inside."  
Kurapika's voice stumbled over when she said this, as it all seemed to come out in one breath, like she didn't even expect an answer from him. As Leorio moved inside, the blonde shuffled in after him, followed by the door being closed behind him by his guard.  
"It's nice to meet you too, miss." Kurapika managed, when Mito was finally in front of him.  
"Miss?" She asked, puzzledly, "Oh, no need for that! As far as I'm concerned, any family of Leorio's is my family, too."  
"Wait.." Kurapika turned to Leorio, completely and utterly surprised by that answer, "Family..?"  
"Ah- uhm, I kinda told her that we're-" Leorio hushed his voice at that.  
"No- I, uhm, I understand that, it's just.. family?" Kurapika mumbled again, and turned back to the rest of the room.

It was a dining room with a kitchen to the side, off the side of this room was three doorways, leading to a closet, living room, and bathroom. There was also the stairs, between two of the doorways.

Aunt Mito headed over to the stairway, and leaned up it, yelling out.  
"You three! They're here!" It was quickly followed by some fast-paced footsteps upstairs, and some muffled talking. Mito then turned back to Kurapika, having heard what he just said. "And of course you're family. I mean, if you're with Leorio here, then we're your family now."  
"But I-"  
"No 'but's! You're family, don't worry about it."

Though Kurapika was taken aback by that declaration, he couldn't deny that it didn't fill him with warmth. This place, this house, why did it feel so homely, and only after being inside for a matter of minutes? It was wonderful, so wonderful, in fact, that he didn't even realise Leorio taking initiative to take off his cloak for him.

He mumbled out a small, surprised 'Oh' when he realised, and quickly scrambled to take off his cloak. Following Leorio's lead, he hung it on a peg by the doorway, next to the coat-peg Leorio had hung his own on. He then took off the strap he had on over his shirt, and the belt connecting to it, so that he could hang that up as well.

When he turned back around, Mito was placing some plates on the table, full of food. Granted, he wasn't in the headspace to realise what it was just yet, but it smelled delicious. In an instant following the smell hitting his senses, three kids ran downstairs - two of which he knew, Gon and Killua, and a girl who he didn't recognise, but knew from Leorio's previous speaking of this family as Alluka.

Gon and Killua immediately recognised him, and Gon took a few slamming steps over to him. Leorio had already made his way over to the table to help Mito set it up, while Gon grabbed hold of Kurapika's slightly nervously quaking hands.  
"Kurapika! It's great to see you again! Killua, c'mon!"  
"Yeah! Good to see you." Killua walked over, as well, as Gon continued to excitedly shake Kurapika's two hands in his own.   
"Good to see you two as well." Kurapika smiled. "Have you both been well?"  
"Mhm!" Gon smiled, finally letting go of Kurapika's hands - though now exhilarated by Gon's excitement, he felt more at home with their liveliness.  
"We're good, thanks for asking. Oh!"  
Killua turned, as behind him was Alluka, she hadn't really said anything yet, but she was standing there behind the two of them. Kurapika had noticed, but he'd thought he'd probably end up one-on-one introducing himself to her - she seemed less lively, but still had that anticipated excitement in her eyes.  
"You haven't met her yet... This is my sister, Alluka!"  
Kurapika knelt down slightly, since Alluka was a bit smaller than the others. He held out his hand for it to be shaken.  
"It's nice to meet you, Alluka. I'm Kurapika."   
Alluka's excitement seemed to break out in an instant, and she grinned widely. She reached out and held Kurapika's singular hand with both of hers, and began to shake it up and down in a fit of joy. She looked up, and smiled at Kurapika. "Nice to meet you, sir!"

Killua wrapped his arm around Alluka, slumping his arm over her shoulder.  
"Hey, no need for the sir, he's our friend!" Killua looked at Alluka, garnering her attention, turning up to Kurapika for confirmation. "Right?"  
"Right. I'm a friend, don't worry."

Alluka seemed to love that, having made a new friend out of Kurapika. Her eyes seemed to begin to fill, and Kurapika noticed it before anyone else. In an instant, he became panicked, seeing the tears well in her eyes. Seeing them, he knelt down.

"Oh- No, no! I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry, Alluka-"   
He was cut off as the girl wrapped her arms around Kurapika and wailed slightly into his shoulder.

"Ah, Alluka gets like that when she makes new friends." Mito looked over. "Alluka, you're making Kurapika feel bad!"  
"No, no, don't worry! I understand, uh-" Kurapika wrapped his arms gently around Alluka, hugging her back, though she was significantly smaller than him, so his arms seemed to overlap by a lot.  
Killua, at this point, seemed like he was used to this. When Kurapika looked to him, he was just sighing and shrugging, shaking his head. Gon's brows were furrowed, and he was laughing nervously at the sight. The two of them seemed helpless to stopping her from letting this moment of joy run its course.

"Uhm, hey, Alluka?" Kurapika pulled back from her slightly, and looked her in the eyes, even though they were still dripping tears of happiness slightly. "I'm a friend. Or well- I guess.. family? So you can treat me just like that, okay?"  
Alluka sniffled, "Mhm.."  
"Okay, good." The prince smiled at her as she wiped her own tears and smiled back, Killua tugging her slightly by the shoulder away from him, with the promise of food soon.

"I see Alluka's come to love you pretty fast." Leorio held out his hand, which Kurapika took as he was helped up by him.  
"..Yeah." Kurapika exhaled, but with it, a smile brewed on his face.  
"Well?" Leorio mumbled under his breath. "Do you like it here?"

Kurapika looked around, seeing the three kids goofing off while Mito tried to multitask setting the table and getting the three of them to settle. His hands were shaking slightly.

But from what? What emotion? He couldn't quite place it.

Happiness? Was he excited? Nervous? Scared? The emotion he felt seemed to fit them all, but none at the same time. But in his heart, he knew one thing.

These people were his family. His home - and Leorio, his rock, his love.

After some moments looking out on to the room, and thinking, he nodded slightly, and then turned to Leorio, making a more affirmed nod, smiling, his eyes softening. "Yeah. Family. We're family, here."  
Leorio's eyes widened, having thought Kurapika wouldn't take to it so soon. He exhaled from his nose, and wrapped his arm around his prince's shoulders. "That's the spirit, sunshine."

"Leorio! I thought you were helping me set the table! Kurapika, by any chance could you help as well, dear?"  
"Of course." Kurapika nodded, smiling and doing a tiny walk-run to the table.

It was fully oak, dark, but it had small dents here and there from wear and tear over the many years of its use. Each chair matched the table, the exact same shade of wood - and though they, too, seemed to have wear and tear, they stood strong. Mito handed Kurapika a stack of towels, one for each seat, in case anyone needed to wipe their hands on them. When she handed them to him, she told him where to put them in such a soft, kind, guiding tone, and then patted his shoulder slightly so he knew he could start to place them - to have that soft guidance was so comforting. He could tell, in an instant, where Leorio had gotten his personality from. Yet, as soon as she'd set Kurapika off on his task, she turned to Leorio and started to snappily correct his clumsy handling of the silverware, prompting the blonde to laugh, his cheeks tinting pink. That smile just crept out. He couldn't help it.

Once the table was set, they all ate. It was probably one of the best meals he'd ever eaten - to be honest, if you'd asked Kurapika what was on the plate after he'd finished, he probably couldn't tell you. It was just such a homely meal - one he couldn't help but finish. Even after, if he had the will or straight-forwardness to ask for more, he would. All the meals at the palace that he'd ate were all of very fine taste, perfected to fit anyone's taste. But this dish was just normal, cooked with love, and he loved that.

Plus, the conversation at the table. Not once did anyone mention that he was a prince. It was like he was an equal... never in his life had he had someone, other than Leorio, jump to hug him without a second thought like Alluka had earlier, and then for Killua and Gon to just stand, knowing that this happens a lot, instead of dragging her away from him. He felt... normal. Like just anyone. Like a member of a family.

Never had he ever felt so at home.

After they had ate, Mito ushered the three kids in to the living room. Then, she ushered both Leorio and Kurapika upstairs, without any context to why. She led them in to a bedroom, where there were some singular chairs for them to sit in, while Mito sat on the edge of the bed.

"So," Mito began, "You two are planning to run away?"  
"Yeah." Leorio began, suddenly, they both seemed completely serious. The instant mood switch took Kurapika aback quite a bit - he turned, constantly switching his gaze between them, until he settled into the atmosphere.  
"We are." Kurapika added.  
"Alright. Well, you're both gonna need some help."  
"Oh- no, Mito, it's fine, we've already planned for just the two of us t-"  
"No, no! Shush, you." Mito smiled. "I know what you're like. You're rash, if anything goes wrong, you're gonna falter." She grinned, and turned to Kurapika, "You're his downfall, y'see."  
"...Me?"  
"Not in a bad way, of course." By now, Leorio was slightly red, and throwing 'Mito!'s and 'Hey!'s at her to try and get her to stop before she reached the point he knew she was getting to, "It's just that, well, he cares about you. If anything goes wrong, or you get hurt, he's gonna lose it."  
Kurapika turned to Leorio, "Lose it?"  
"You'll falter. I know you will. Whenever you've had someone you care about get hurt, you lose all will and go all-out, not thinking of the consequences. If anything goes wrong on that plan of yours, I don't want you to go rushing in head-first, Leorio."  
"Y-Yeah."  
Mito wore a slightly sorrowful, concerned expression by now, but as she turned to Kurapika again, her eyes softened.  
"Look out for him, won't you?"  
The blonde gulped, but his voice was firm. "Always."  
At that, her expression changed. Now, at least, she seemed hopeful.  
"You hear that?" Mito directed her voice to Leorio, "This one's a keeper. Take good care of him as well, will you?"  
"Of course." Leorio nodded, his voice also firm.  
"Good." She shifted a bit in her sitting position, "Well, what's your plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will probably begin back at the forest (as if they've left the house and returned to the forest). Also, I plan to make a royalty AU one shot book that I can update from time to time, with both canon and non-canon chapters! Look forward to that soon, I'll update with a note when it's up, most likely.
> 
> (3952 words)


End file.
